War of Angels
by LittleChupacabra
Summary: Jak has a sister. My OC Rachel  She tells Jak and Daxters adventures and how she was really there too. Jak, My Oc Rachel, and Daxter. Sorry to say its complete because I am too bored for more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I smiled as me, Daxter, and Jak snook out and took a boat. We headed to Misty Island I was steering the boat, Daxter was messing with the water, and Jak was laying there relaxing. Daxter fell out and I stopped the boat. I started laughing and Jak helped Daxter back in the boat. I smiled and put the boat at full speed.

As we pulled up to the pier at Misty Island I muttered, "Man, and I thought this place was creepy from far away." Jak hopped out. Daxter and I followed behind him.

We started walking around and Daxter said, "Hey! Didn't old green stuff tell us not to come here?" We walked around exploring for a little while looking at creepy bones and stuff. When we came across a lot of monsters gathered suddenly poof two people appeared.

The creepy old looking man spoke first, "Continue your search for artifacts and eco. The locals poses precursor items you know what to do."

The creepy looking lady spoke next, " Get rid of anyone who strays from the village. We will attack it in due time." After that we climbed down from the rock we had been spying from and cautiously explored more.

Daxter spoke nervously, "What are we even doing here Jak? This place gives me the creeps."

I glared at him, "You know Daxter I am here to. And it makes me want to hurt you when you talk to my brother an you know he is a mute, "I looked at Jak, "No offense to you Jak your still my brother even if you are a mute." I grinned at him and he shook his head and smirked back.

We came to this kind of mechanical machine things area. I heard Dax trip and looked back. Jak chuckled and Daxter looked at what he tripped over, "Huh, ah stupid precursor junk." When I looked at Jak he was staring at a pool of dark eco. I walked over and so did Daxter. Daxter stared at it and asked, " Yuck what is that dark ooze? It sure doesn't look friendly."

I rolled my eyes and said, " Oh no Daxter I'm sure it wants to be your friend. Its Dark Eco. You would know that if you ever listened to a word Shamus said."

Daxter blew on a object that looked precursor, "Yeah Yeah Yeah the sages yap on and on about the precursor that built this place.' Then daxter did a terrible impersonation of Shamus the green eco sage, 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?' I rolled my eyes and looked at Jak the precursor thing he was holding was glowing. Dax continued, "Now I like precursor orbs and power cells as much as the next guy. But if you ask me they must have been real losers. Woah how did you do that?' Suddenly a huge monster fell from above us,"Woah I think were in trouble."

Jak charged it and threw the precursor thing at it. It blew up and Jak was flung back and accidentally pushed Daxter into the pool of dark eco. I looked and downed and muttered, "Ah man poor Daxter." Suddenly wham a fuzzy orange ball of fur shoot out and hit me back.

It sat up on my stomach and said in Daxters voice, "Man that stung."I groaned in pain as it got up and walked over to Jak. It talked again and said, " I told you we shouldn't have come here. If you'd listened... What?" I sat up and stared at the fuzzy orange ottsel on the ground. It looked at itself and started yelling, "AH!... Okay okay im fine im fine...AH!"

I muttered in pain, "Daxter?" He nodded and bit his paws nails. I said, " I am not hallucinating am i?' Jak shook his head, "Okay then we should go see if Shamus can fix Daxter." We ran to the boat and went back to the village. We all carefully sneaked up to Shamus's house. Daxter started walking in first and made a small creaking noise.

Shamus turned around fast and yelled, "What in green tarnation do you three want?"

Jak was about to talk when Dax stuttered, "WE was. they was. I. I wass."

Then Shamus yelled, "Dont tell me. Instead of heeding my wisdom the three of you went mucking around at the only place I told you not to go, 'he looked out the window, 'Misty Island."

Then Daxter said, "Yeah and-"

Shamus cut him off and said, "And Daxter you finally took a much needed bath but in a bath tub filled with Dark Eco."

Daxter got annoyed and yelled, "Look old man are you gonna keep yapin or help me out of this mess." I laughed a little.

He looked down at Daxter and yelled, "I'm gonna keep yakin because in my professional opinion. The change is an improvement. Plus I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

Daxter jumped up in the air and yelled, "What?" I started backing out slowly.

Then Shamus said sounding all Sage ish, "Stay Rachel. There is only one person who has studied dark eco long enough to know how to change you back to your original form, Ghal Akaran the sage. But he lives far to the north far far to the north. Nobody has spoke to him in ages I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either none of the three sages that own the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn them on in quite awhile. The only other way north is on foot through the fire canyon. But the ground is hot enough to burn precursor metal. You can't just walk through it." I was half way a sleep when Kiera walked in. Jak and Daxter were staring at her like morons.

Kiera said, "But you could fly over it. If you had a zoomer you could use the heat shield. And it just so happens I am working on one at this very moment. All you need is 20 power cells to give it enough fuel to withstand the canyons heat. Is int that right daddy?"

Shamus thoughtfully said, "Yes Kiera I guess that could work, but where are a girl, boy, and a half going to get twenty power cells."

I practically yelled, "Oh my gosh Jak how do you not talk I mean its just them blah blah. I am going to die from not speaking. I am not trying to be rude but ah." I panted.

Kiera asked nicely, "Finished?' I nodded, "Okay well they could get them from the villagers. Most of them have a power cell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they aren't willing to just give them away greasing there palms with a few precursor orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are more out in the wild just waiting for some brave adventurer to find." Kiera started batting her eyes at Jak. I tapped my foot one the ground and glared at her hitting on my brother.

Daxter flexed his arms and said, "Well we got the brave adventurer at least."

Shamus said, "You a brave adventurer. You three couldn't find your way out of the village without training. Before you do anything else you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on geyser rock."

Daxter stood on the ground and started making motions with his hands, "We are not going to find anyone more of that dark gooey eco stuff are we? Because I would hate to fall in again and turn into Shamus."

Shamus yelled and pointed at the warp gate, "Get in there before I turn you all into ferns." I shrugged then jumped through. Jak and Daxter followed after me.

Once we got to geyser rock I said, "Okay lets go find some power cells and precursor orbs."

Daxter jumped on my shoulder. He laughed and said, " Jak your sister think she is tough enough to help she is so full of her self.' He impersonated me and said, 'Oh look at me I'm Rachel I am so tough with my long blonde hair and my pretty blue eyes." I grabbed Daxter by the neck and threw him next to Jak.

I said, "Don't mess with me ottsel lets go." We ran around collecting orbs until we came to a training dummy. I stepped forward, jumped up, and kicked it in the chest bulls eye part. Jak raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that said dang. I smiled and said, "What am I suppose to do when you guys leave me at home."

As we went on I heard Daxter say, "Yeah lets leave her at home next time." I rolled my eyes and we went on collecting orbs and power cells.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thx for the help the people that reviewed. :) I did mess up the names because I was doing the game at the same time so I had to go of memory with no subtitles. So yeah anyway continuing hope you peoples like. :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_We_ walked down to the village and looked around. I said, "Okay after we talk to uncle I say we talk to the mayor and then head to the forest temple."

Daxter said, "Yeah... No. I say we head to the beach and chill there for the rest of our lives." I rolled my eyes.

I glared at the fuzzy orange ottsel, "You shouldn't try to make command's when if I wanted to I could give you to a hermit and he could make you into soup."

He tried to say smack back, "I... YOU... Uh...?"

I smiled and poked him in the head, "Exactly." I leaded the way to uncle's hut smiling.

We walked in and uncle said, "Why hello there my dear boy... and girl. If you have a moment I was just about to set of on my journey the other day. When I seem to be a spot short on the old precursor orbs. Anyway will you loan your old uncle 90 precursor orbs so he can get underway. I would offer you a power cell in return."

I smiled and said, "Sure uncle just give us a little time to go collect some." I practically ran out from uncle's talking giving me a headache. We walked to the hut across from him to see the mayor, "Hi Mr. Mayor."

He looked at us and said, "Oh no don't tell me you three have problems as well. First monster sightings in the village now this. You see those gears up there. You see them see how there not moving. That means our village has no power. The eco beam coming from the jungle temple has been interupted. I need you three to go and find out whats happened."

Daxter looked at his paws then asked, "Did ya pay the bill?" I slapped him on the head grabbed him and put my hand over his mouth.

I smiled, "Sorry bout this Mayor go on."

The mayor continued, "Jahmph Oh your funny. Now look if you three fix the eco beam. I'll give you a power cell oh ooh and another if you bring me 90 precursor orbs for my campaign" he chuckled. I smiled nervously and bak out of the hut.

I yelled, "Uh okay major bye.' I dropped Daxter and said to Jak, 'Okay to the temple now." On the way we went past the farmers hut and saw all of his were out of the pen and that the farmer was sleeping. I said, "Lets put them away for him." We got the first four in easy. The fifth we stood around it and it just stood there eating. I smirked and asked, "Hey Jak want to know the funest way to get a yak-cow back in its corral?' He shrugged, 'Like this". I jumped on the yak cows back and rode it like a horse back to the corral. I jumped of and Jak clapped. I smiled and said, "Come lets get a power cell from the farmer.

The farmer stood up and said, "Well done youngins you got those flea bags back in the corral now I can finally get some sleep. Here take this power cell." Jak tossed it to me and I put it in my backpack.

-Time Skip-

I asked confused, "This zoomer is only built for one how am I suppose to get there?"

Keira explained, "Your gonna wait here like us for Jak to turn on the teleporter." I crossed my arms and looked annoyed. Keira said, "Oh come on its okay Jak will be fine." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

I asked in a teasing voice, "You like my brother don't you?"

Kiera said, "Well Jak is... I mean no I just..." I laughed and so did she. Samos came over to us and said, "Jak just opened the portal lets go." I jumped into the portal, then Kiera, and finally Samos.

I looked around when I got out of the teleporter and muttered, "Wonder what they were looking for?"

Samos stood up after he fell through the teleporter and said, "I don't think I will ever get used to that teleporter tingly sensation.' Samos looked around," Hey looks like the blue sage threw a party. One heck of a party."

Then Kiera yelled from the window, "Oh no Rock Village is on fire! No no I mean rock village is being bombarded with flaming boulders!Oh and it looks like the blue sage is working on a levitation machine to move them. Assuming its operational were going to need power cells, I guess you three are going to have to find some more"

Samos ordered, "Lets take a look at his notes. Jak you go check on the villagers then come back and give us an update. Take Rachel AND the furball with you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did ya think I decided that I am going to do just the major cutscences. So the next two or three chapters will probably that. :) Still read and review and stuff. :D<br>_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This time we all went into the portal at the same time, but when we got on the other side Samos was on his head yet me and Keira were both standing up. I giggled a little and Samos said, "Ow oh I always wonder if I am loosing body parts in those things. Holy Yak-Cow the red sages lab looks worse then the blue's." I stood behind them examining the room.

Kiera started looking around to and she said, "I definitely looks like there has been a struggle here." Suddenly I heard a weird chuckle and looked up to see the weird looking man and lady.

Then man said, "I hardly call it struggle. Would you dear sister?"

The creepy looking lady answered sounding bored, "Certainly not. The red sage gave up with so little effort no fun at all."

Samos messed with his eye piece and looked at them. He said, "Gohl is that you. You finally gone of the deep end 'ey. And Maia I told you the dark eco would effect you both. Nobody ever listens to old Samos. What have you done with the blue and red sages?"**_  
><em>**

Kohl answered, "Don't worry about your colorful friends, you old fool. There perfectly safe in our cidital our special guests."

Maia spoke, "They have gracious agreed to help us on a little project were working on." I was about to scream there voices hurt my head so much.

Gohl said with a little anger, "You were wrong Samos dark eco can be controlled**_. _**We've learned it secrets and now we can reshape the world to our liking."

Samos tried to tell them, "You can't control dark eco by itself even the precursors-"

Maia interrupted, "Until now we had to scrap by with what little dark eco we could find on the surface. But soon we will have access to the vast sorce of dark eco underground."

Gohl said, "By opening the silos all the dark eco of the world would be ours to control." He did a evil chuckle after he said that.

Samos yelled at them, "But thats impossible only a precursor robot-".

Maia cut Samos off yet again, "Oh don't look so upset Samos we got big plans for you, ' then she pointed at me, 'and her too." I took a step back nervous and Jak walked over and stood by me and Kiera. They did an evil laugh and were gone. Jak went and stood by Samos and Daxter walked forward. I was about to join them when I was covered in black smoke. **_  
><em>**

Before I was completely consumed by the black smoke I choked out, "Jak!..." The last thing I saw before I was completely covered was Jak turning around. Then it all went black.

I woke up a long time later when I looked around I saw that I was in a blue circle thing. I looked around harder and saw there was a force field around the thing I was in. I heard talking and looked up to see Jak, Daxter, and the red sage. I waved and yelled, but the just kept talking to the red sage. When they hopped on a platform and headed down. I banged on the blue dome I think Daxter saw me then because he and Jak ran over. Daxter was mouthing words I couldn't tell if he was messing with me.

So I put my hand on my ear and yelled as loud as I could, "What!" He kept on mouthing words. I shook my head then I saw a platform form. I pointed to it and yelled, " Go! I will be okay." Jak frowned and I smiled. He shook his head, smiled, and gave me a thumbs up. I gave one back, he and Daxter went and climbed up the platforms. I watched him and smiled thinking to myself, "My big brother is going to save the world."

I curled up waiting for them to come back. After a few minutes I saw Samos and fly down and use his powers with the other sages to take care off the shield. I thought, "Now if only you could do that with this thing." I saw Samos fly back up and then Ghol and Maia followed. I looked up trying to see them all.

Suddenly everything started shaking. I screamed as I felt a searing pain take over my body. I felt my self floating but I wasn't doing it. I yelled and screamed the pain was everywhere my vision was turning black and I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't scream or try to resist the pain anymore I just let it take over. Soon all there was was pain.**_  
><em>**

Minute after Minute I felt the pain go away little by little. My vision came back and saw Jak glowing white. I thought, "White eco?" Jak used the light eco and threw it at the thing I was trapped in. It exploded and all the pain went away. I heard Daxter yell and I flew through the air. I landed softly when I stood up I saw that I landed on Jak and Dax. I smiled and said, "Sorry Jak and Dax I didn't mean to smush. Thank you for breaking my landing. I hugged Jak. I swallowed my pride and kissed Daxter on his head. I spitted up a little orange fur.****

We got on a platform and it took us to everyone. Jak and Dax did an awesome victory dance on the way. The walked off and I crawled off and curled up on the ground my ears were working on poping so I closed my eyes until they did see as I wouldn't be able to hear until my ears popped.

I yelled and sat up when my ears popped, "Sorry my ears just popped." I looked and didn't see anyone they were all putting power cells in a big door. I ran up and grabbed the last one out of Jak's hand. I smirked at him then jumped up and put it in place. I kicked off the wall and landed next to Jak and Kiera. The door opened and a bright light came out. I said in awe, "Its so beautiful."**_  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were all outside of Samos's hut next to the precursor ring. Samos walked up to Jak and said, " Today's the big day, Jak. I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens."

Kiera spoke next, " I think I figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab." Jak sat next to her and started checking her out. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes.

Daxter popped up and said, "Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!"

Daxter was about to touch a button and probably break the machine. when Samos said, " Daxter! Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm."

Keira sat forward and said, "Or great good! If you figure out how to use them".

Samos said, "I've had some experience with such things. I know you can make it work." I looked at Jak and he nodded. We both pushed the ruby button together. Then, next to the button, a square-based device opens up and shows a bright light with spinning symbols inside the gap created.

Daxter said, "Looks like Jak and Rachel still got the mojo."

Keira looked happy at it and said, " Interesting... it appears to be reading out some preset coordinates."

I sighed, "That's good because I have no idea where we are suppose to go!" They looked at me and I said, "What? I can be stupid like Daxter if I want." Then, something started to shake, and the ring starts to spin before some of the bridge leading to the hut starts to break away, and the skies turn purple.

Daxter said, "See that? That's what happens when you insult me Rachel!" From out of the ring, flying creatures flew out and swarmed the hut. Daxter yelled, " Aaaaargh! What are those things?"

Samos looked around taking it all in, "So THIS is how it al happened..."

I yelled at him, "This is how WHAT happened?"

A monster's head popped out of the portal and it said, " You cannot hide from me children!"

I yelled, "Do something, Jak!"

Daxter started pointing at the buttons, "What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this thing! Everybody, press all the buttons!" Jak hit a red button with his thumb, sending the rift rider into the rift gate. Now, we were moving quite fast from a purple spiral.

Keira yelled, "What was that?"

Samos said, "Hang on everyone!"

Daxter screamed, " YYAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want off this thing!"

The machine exploded. Samos and Keira were separated from me, Jak, and Daxter. I heard Samos yell, "Find yourself, Jak and Rachel!" We finally came out of the portal and crash landed in a city. Daxter angerly threw a lead pipe and said, " Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Precursor crap!" Jak helped me up and I looked around. Suddenly we were approached by a lot of people. Most in red armor, but one man was still in red armor but not wearing a mask. He had fiery red/orange hair and amber eyes. Daxter yelled and ran away.

The man in with red hair said, "Forget the rat! The Barron wants them. We've been waiting for you two." A solider slammed his gun into Jak's head. I was so scared that I turned and ran. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. A guard had my wrist and pulled my arm up. I winced at the pain and the red haired man chuckled and said, "Nice try my dear. No one escapes Erol.' He got up close to me and I tried to back up. He grabbed my chin with his hand and said, "So sorry about this." He back up fast and I felt something smack into the back of my head.

The last thing I heard was Daxter yelling, "Don't worry guys! I'll save ya before you know it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Two Years Later_

We were in the prison we had lived in the past two years me and Jak. They had been filling Jak with dark eco and me with all the other colors. I heard Jak's screaming well over mine. I was in the chair on the left him on the right. They had put two in to inject us both. I screamed as the last of the eco filled my body. My back arched of the table and the only thing holding me down was the straps attached to my wrists and ankles. The machine said, "Dark Eco Injections complete. Full color eco injections complete. Both bio readings nominal and unchanged "

The baron Praxis yelled, " Hhhppp. Nothing! I was informed that they might be different!"

Erol who I hated with every fiber of my being spoke his gaze on me, "They are surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior and light warrior program's have failed."

The Baron only spoke to Jak this time, " Aaaagh! You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" He walked over to me and grabbed my hair lifting me up I clenched my teeth. I saw Erol hands turn into fists. Praxis said at me, "I don't know but I think you should be dead too with all the eco!"

Erol unrolled his fists and praxis dropped my head. Erol spoke standing close to my feet, "What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"

Praxis walked over to Jak, " Aaggh, I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this 'thing' tonight!"

Erol walked over to Praxis and asked, "What off the girl?"

I saw him look over at me and my head fell back. He said, "Finish her too."

Erol walked over to me and said, " I am sorry to have to kill you later, my dear.' He walked over to Jak and snarled, "It will be a pleasure to kill you, Jak."

I heard a machine and Daxter say, " Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices." He jumped on me then Jak, "Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here? WHOA! What'd they do to you? Jak, it's me... Daxter! That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!"

I heard someone say, "I'm gonna kill Praxis!" I couldn't figure out who it was.

Daxter whispered, "Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so... " I heard someone yell and heard metal breaking. Daxter said, " Or aaah... you could do it. Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?" I heard yelling again.

Then someone said, "Daxter?' I finally figured out who it was.

I heard a pretty voice but it came from me say, "Jak...? Daxter...?"

I opened my eyes a little to see Jak and Daxter standing over me. Jak ripped the straps off and Daxter said, "Man Rachel you look as funny as Jak except for uh... your rainbow hair?" I muttered something I didn't really understand, but I guess Daxter did because he pulled out a mirror. I didn't even want to know where he had been holding it. I looked in the mirror and my hair really was the colors of a rainbow. My eyes were still blue, I looked at them then noticed my hair change to blue. Daxter said, "Woah cool mood hair think of something else." I was getting pretty mad at Daxter. I looked in the mirror and my hair turned red. Daxter said, "Well come on you two. We're outta here! I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kor, The Kid's, and The Underground

We had to crawl through the vents and ran into a few KG, but we still made it out okay. Finally we found an opening out of the building and into the streets. I looked around and said, "Man this place is uglier then I remember."

We walked around in the streets until a man with a white beard and blue robes stopped us. He said, " Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help-"

Jak got up in Kor's face and said, " You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the Hell am I?"

Daxter hopped down from Jak's shoulder and said to the two cute little kids with Kor, " Aaah... sorry! He's new to the whole conversation thing. " I looked down at them one a boy the other a girl. The little boy had blonde hair with green roots, dark blue eyes, he was wearing blue overalls and a white T-Shirt, and he had a pendant on. The little girl had blonde hair and blue eyes too, but she didn't have a pendant and she wore blue shorts and a white top.

I walked in front of Jak and said to Kor, "As Daxter said. I am sorry Jak just hasn't had many conversations lately." Jak pushed me too the side. I glared but didn't say anything.

Kor looked at me and Jak. Then said, " Well, my young friends, you are 'guests' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City."

Jak said mad, "We were just 'guests' in the good Baron's prison."

I stood in front of Jak and whispered, "Jak I don't think it's wise to go around telling everyone we just escaped from prison." He pushed me out of the way again. I glared at him, "What has gotten into you!" I could tell my hair turned red.

He turned and glared right back, "You already know!" That took me back and my hair turned blonde again. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms trying to keep my hair from turning blue.

Kor said, "Inside a cell or inside the city... walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." I heard the clanking of metal to ground and turned to see KG approaching us. Kor said, " Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you"

One of the guards said to us, " By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"

Daxter jumped up to the one that said that and asked, " Aaah, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, OR DIE!"

Kor back up with the kids and said, " Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!"

I looked at Jak and said to him, "Jak? Let's kick some KG as!" He smiled and nodded. I launched my self at the first guards I could see not paying attention to Jak. Halfway through the fight I felt dark power behind me and turned to see Jak turn into a monster (Later known as Dark Jak). I felt my pulse rise and a white mist surround me. When I felt it clear I opened my eyes and had turned into a light form(Uh yeah like Light Jak). We both started fighting more and more. After the last guard went down I fell on my hands and knee's trying to breath.

I heard Daxter say to Jak, "That was cool! Do it again!"

Jak said in a rough voice, " Something's happening to me... Something he did... I can't... control it." I stood up with what little energy I had and walked over to Jak.

Kor said, "Very impressive." I put my hand on Jak's shoulder. He looked at me and I smiled, he had an angry look on, but I knew he wasn't mad at me.

Daxter asked, "Hey! You two okay?" I nodded.

Kor said, " What you two just did was very brave. These children are important."

Daxter walked over to the two little kids and said, "These kids? They look kinda... scruffy."

A guard flew over to us and said, " You are in a restricted zone. Move along." Then the guard flew away.

Kor started walking away and said, " Thank you for your help, but I must get these children to safety."

Daxter yelled at him, "Hey! What about us!"

Kor turned and said, " There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you." Kor walked away faster than I though a really old man could with the kid.

I turned to Jak and said, "Listen... sorry about... earlier I didn't mean to go of. I know we have both had a hard time."

Jak said, "It's fine Rachel." He hugged me and I smiled. He said, "Lets go Dax and Rach." I smiled and we quickly found a parked car and hot-wired it. The underground place was actually pretty easy to find. I turned my hair black and we walked to the alley. A blonde girl stepped in front of us. Jak said, " We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us... um... Are you... Torn?" A man with brown hair in dreadlocks came forward and looked at Jak and me up and down.

Daxter said, " Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be..."

Torn spoke and said, " New faces make me nervous. Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy."

Jak said, "We want to see the Shadow."

I decided to talk, " And what ever side that is against the Barron is the side were on."

Torn looked at me then back at Jak. He chuckled and talked like he never even heard me, "Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you, your pet, and the little girl go join the circus? Heh. Unless you got the fur for a really tough task?"

That set me off. I started to walk forward about to punch torn in his face when Jak grabbed my wrists. My hair turned fire red and I said, "Let go off me, Jak so I can teach this clown a lesson."

Torn said, "Did the little girls hair just change color."

I glared at him and blew a piece of it out off my face, "Yeah it does that now!"

He grabbed the piece my face and started messing with it. He looked at me and said, "Interesting." That set me back and my hair turned pink.

I slapped his hand and made my hair go back blonde. I said, "Whatever. What do we have to do?"

Jak let go off my wrists and Torn said pulling his knief out, " Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk."

I grabbed Jak's hand and dragged him back to the craft saying, "Come on Jak lets show this ass hole what we can do?"

_Time Skip_

We finished up quick with getting the banner. Jak removed it just as I was figuring out how we would get down the building crumpled and we started falling. On the way down we hit something and it made us fly up and hit a rail. We were grinding down and did a flip of. Jak landed perfectly and held out the banner. I did a pose that say there it is. And daxter... well he just landed face first on the ground. Torn was staring at the building shocked and said, "Yeah. I guess your in."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We got back to the Underground. I sat on one of the bunks and Jak stood by the table with torn. Daxter walked over to a pipe and says, " Whew... being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty! Grrrrrhhhh..." Instead of water brown sluge came out of the pipe when Daxter pulled the lever. I hand to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from puking.

I said sacrastic and grossed out, "Ew and yeah Daxter your the hero."

Torn said, "The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

Jak asked, " You were a Krimzon Guard? Huh. Oh, that explains your... charming sense of humor." I aughed and gave Jak a thumbs up.

Then I thought and asked, "Question?' Torn looked over at me, 'So it's not possible to take a shower. Because it has been a while since either me or Jak has probably thought about being clean."

Torn smirked then said, "Yeah if the water is off I don't think a shower is possible. Anyway... My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

Jak asked, " Outside the city? What about the security walls?"

Daxter yelled, " What about the Metal Heads? It ain't no petting zoo out there... peeps be getting deep-sixed!"

Torn said," Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

Daxter glared and said, " I'd like to give him a 'touching moment'."

I said, "Come on Dax. He is just being a smart ass. Lets go Jak."

_Time Skip_

It took some time, but we got to the valve after dealing with a few metal heads. Daxter walked up to the valve and said, "Ah... the valve. Allow me." After a minute or two of watching Daxter struggle to get it open Jak hit the valve opening it and having Daxter get sucked in. I follwed the sound of Daxter's screams of panic. Until he hit the end. Daxter said stuck, "Jak, help... Rach, help... Jak... please... help..."

Jak turned the hose valve and Daxter flew out. I couldn't help grin. Then Daxter said, " Don't say it. Don't even chuckle! Next time, one of YOU turn the valve."

_Time Skip_

We got back to the underground in no time. Torn said, "The slum's water is back on! I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!"

I asked, "Waters back on? Yes! Shower! Shower! Shower!"

Torn looked at me like I was crazy and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

I acted stupid and said, "Duh, ordering pizza? What does it look like I am asking where is the shower?" Torn pointed to a door with a glare. I smirked and walked in to the bathroom. There were three but only one had a curtain so I used it. The water was cold but I didn't matter. It took me forever to scrub off all the dirt and grim. Then I shaved,fixed my eyebrows, and brushed my hair.

I put on my clothes and left the bathroom. The only person there was Torn. I glared and walked straight up to him, "Where is Jak?" He didn't look up from his work. I grabbed his hood and made him pay attention, "Where is Jak?" He looked straight at me mad then blank.

He pushed my hands away and said, "Geeze he is only your brother? Don't kill someone because you don't know where he went."

I glared at him, "I am going to kill you if you don't tell me where he is!"

He said, "Whatever he wanted me to tell you to get some sleep. He went on a mission with the rat."

I sat on the bunk,"Thats what he said.' Torn nodded, 'Fine! Geeze its only our second day out and my brother leaves me here." I curled up under the blankets and fell asleep fast.

_I drifted of into my dreams which I wasn't able to sleep once since we got here two years ago. This was the first dream I have had in a long time. I was standing in the middle of six other me's and there was nothing else. Suddenly one by one they changed the first one held light eco in its hand and it turned black glowing white(Like light Jak). The next held dark eco and turned white skinned with purple hair and black(Like Dark Jak)._

_After that one the next held red eco and it completely changed form, it went into a crouched position, its skin turned black, eyes red, a bit of its head was covered in fire, and its grew a fluffy tail made of fire(Um kind of imagine a fox). Another me held green eco it changed form to, its feet turned to smoke, it turned completely green and its face vanished(Like a ghost)._

_The next held blue eco and into very slowly turned into a bird, arms to wings, legs to talons, it turned completely blue, eyes black, its wings moved so fast after it finished changing I could only feel the breeze they made(Uh Imagine a blue jay). The last held yellow eco and I gasped as I completely vanished, then it or I came back then vanished, and it did that for a while. I didn't really get what this meant._

_I blinked and when I opened my eyes all of them or me was gone. Jak replaced them and he stood him front of me. He walked closer and closer until he was so close I could feel his breath on my face. When I tried to back up my feet wouldn't move and Jak grabbed my chin, he lifted it up. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. I remembered who he was. My body wouldn't move and I tried to scream, "Jak! What are you doing?" But no noise came out. Jak pressed his lips against mine and for some reason I didn't have control of my body. My mind screamed, but my arms wrapped around Jak's neck and his arms around my back._

I was jolted out of my sleep sitting straight. I was breathing hard and felt sweat running down my face. Jak was sitting on the bunk next to ma and said, "Are you okay, Rachel?" He went to touch my arm, but I flinched away.

I stuttered and tried to act normal, "Uh, y-yeah j-just had a really w-wierd dream..."

Daxter said, "Rachel you act like you just had a heart attack!"

I yelled at Daxter, "I said I'm fine!" Daxters ears went down. I replied upset with myself for yelling at him, "Oh no I am sorry Dax... I just.. I..huh. Its nothing Dax I am sorry."

Daxter held out his arms and I picked him up and hugged him. Daxter muttered, "Oh yeah score for orange lightning" I grabbed him by the scruff and threw him at the wall.

I growled, "Don't forget that I can still kick 'orange lightning's' ass!" Daxter peeled and fell of the wall. Jak started cracking up I smiled and looked at him. He looked at me smiling. I turned my head and looked at the floor remembering the dream.

Jak asked again, "You sure your fine Rachel?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him smiling, "I'm fine, Jak.' I turned to Torn who had not been paying attention this whole time and said, "What's our next mission?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>How is that for shocking! Lol so I just thought of the perfect twist to put in my story so read to find out what it is.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jak said, "Hold on. We saw something odd while torching that ammo. The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with Eco to a group of Metal Heads!"

I asked, "What! Why would they be doing that?"

Torn said to Jak, " Really! The Shadow will be interested to hear that."

Daxter said mad, " You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow."

Torn merely chuckled and replied, " Hee hee hee... You, the rodent, and the little girl want to start proving yourselves? One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered - a bag of Eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew - he'll be there. And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to."

I glared and whispered to Jak, "Did he seriously call me a little girl? I am like one year younger than you. Thats not little." He grinned and shrugged. I smiled and shook my head.

Daxter said, " You can count on us!"

Torn turned his back and asked, "Are you still here?"

I grabbed Jak's shirt and Daxter's scruff. I dragged them both out and once we were out I let go and said, "Lets go. Jak you drive, Dax you get our backs, and I will cover our front and sides. Get it? Got it? Good." Jak got on the hover bike. I hesitated then got on pushing the memory of the dream to the back of my mind. Daxter got in my back bag and pulled out a gun. I grabbed the other one and said, "Drive Jak and remember we can't let the guards stop us." He nodded and went full speed.

We got half way there. I noticed that I hadn't seen any KG. I yelled to Jak, "Jak prepare yourself I think there might be a blockade or something." He nodded. Then I heard my walkie say, "There is a blockade of you be careful." I put one of my arms around Jak's waist and grabbed my gun with the other hand. I said, "Looks like I am right. Get ready."

We turned around a corner and there were tons of KG waiting for us. Daxter yelled, "Woah incoming both ways." I started shooting like crazy it sucks that I am a terrible shot. Jak went into the lower hover zone hitting about six of the guards. I heard Daxter yelling and shooting and wondered if he was even hitting any of them. We got to South Town and I yelled, "There it is."

Daxter yelled, "I'm out of ammo and there's a KG coming full speed go jak go!" I handed Dax my gun and put both arms around Jak. Suddenly I heard a blast and felt a sharp pain in right side of my back. I gasped as I felt the everything start spinning. I heard another shot and the KG guy yell and water splash. I heard Daxter ask me, "Hey Rachel you okay?" before I blacked out.

_**Jak**_

Jak stopped next to the place not seeing any KG and when he jumped off Rachel fell on the ground. He bent down and shook her shoulder. Rachel laid on the floor unconscious Jak said, "Rachel? Rachel! Dax what happened?"

Daxter rubbed his head, "Well uh I she. Ya see she handed me a gun and I jumped on her shoulder and then the KG guy shot at me but he missed so I shot him. I think he hit Rachel."

Jak said, "We have to get her back to the underground. Hurry take the ore in." Daxter ran in the hip hog saloon and came out with a scatter gun. Jak took it and then bent over Rachel. He muttered to her, "Don't worry we will get you back to the underground soon..." Jak carefully slide his arms under Rachel's shoulders and legs. He heard her gasp lightly in pain and said, "Sorry Rachel."

Jak sat down and carefully set Rachel in front of him. Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder and sat down. Jak went full speed back to the Underground and made it there in three minutes.

Jak held Rachel still as he got up. Then he picked her up and put her on his walked down into the underground base and carefully laid Rachel on a bunk bed. Torn looked over and said, "What happened?"

Daxter said, "Rach got shot in her back."

Jak said, "Can you get a first aid kit or something?' Jak bent down and put his head by hers and listened to her breathing. He said, "She is still breathing so its not bad." Torn threw a first aid kit a Jak.

_**Rachel**_

My eyes fluttered open and I heard Jak asked, "Dax she got shot in the back, right?"

I whispered, "Yeah I... did." They all looked at me and said, "What? That's... where the pain... is."

Torn said, "Alright Jak turn her over I will get the first aid stuff ready." Daxter smiled and Torn growled, "Go away Rat!" He pushed him off the bed and into the wall.

Jak said, "Sorry Rach this is going to hurt." I nodded and Jak put his arms under my shoulders and arms. He tilted me on my side and carefully put me on my stomach. Jak said, "It's not that bad Torn will you fix it up already?" Torn growled to himself I giggled a little and gasped at the pain. I laid on my stomach and ignored what they said. I laid my hands on the pillow as they cut off the back off my shirt. I saw Torn grab the tongs and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I balled up my hands into fists. Suddenly Jak put one of his hands on mine. I looked at him and did the best smile I could.

Torn said, "Alright bullet is out and wound cleaned now I have to bandage it up." I nodded and yelped as I felt my body burn. I gridded my teeth then felt like I was going to melt. Then everything went black.

_**Jak**_

Jak heard Rachel yelp and looked at her back. Torn hadn't started to wrap it. He stared in awe at what Rachel's wound started doing. Rachel's whole body turned red instantly. The inside of Rachel's wound had started filling with a gooey red ooze and her skin seemed to crawl over it and grow onto her wound. Torn rolled Rachel on her back then said, "Guess it healed."

Jak was a little annoyed then as Torn walked away he bent down and kissed his little sister on her forehead. As he stood up he saw a slight smile on her head and Jak felt a strange feeling for his sister. Jak blocked it out and asked, "Any missions for me Torn?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so not forcing anyone but I would like at least one more review before I go on okay. Next person to review gets Sprinkles and Candy! Yum :)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I woke up a few days later and Torn said, "And she comes back to the living."

I muttered, "I was never dead...was I?"

Torn said, "With what your back did I don't know what to think anymore."

I looked at him confused, "What did my back do?" I rubbed it where the bullet wound should have been.

He said, "Some creepy stuff anyway Jak wants you to meet him at the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon."

I saluted and say, "Yes sir" then started laughing like crazy. Torn raised an eyebrow and I left ignoring him. I muttered, "Stupid" and hopped on a zoomer parked outside. I set a timer on my watch and drove full speed to the saloon. I stopped quick outside and stopped the timer it read "01:08:03". I walked inside and looked around. I saw Jak sitting in a both with a big fat floating man with green robes on. I walked over and stuck the watch in Jak's face, "Check it I made it here in under a minute and ten seconds. New record."

Jak smirked and said, "Nice. Rachel this is Krew."

Krew glared then smirked and said, " I have a proposition for you, Jak. Racing is the biggest sport in the city! Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track. Haha. My kind of guy. Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey! And that's where you. . . three come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section." Krew handed Jak security pass. As soon as I heard Erol's name a lump formed in my throat and I felt shivers run down my spine. Krew continued and I blocked out the thought of Erol completely, "Uh, and your contract, with just a few trifles for me. I've ah, already signed your name to save time, mmmmmnn uh my dear sweet girl would you like to race to your time was uh not bad?"

I tried to act smug and rolled my eyes, "Sure whatever bacon breath."

I signed my name next to Jak's and was about to give it back to Krew when Daxter took it and started reading it aloud, "We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndication's residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, ticker tape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs... Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights. GAME RIGHTS? Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims."

I was feeling so dizzy and sleepy when Krew took the contract and said, " Heh heh heh... we can work out the tiny details later. If you can get from here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team. Make me proud, mmmm!"

I smiled got in his face and said, "You can count on us big belt." I walked outside and saw 2 zoomers waiting. I smirked and said, "Well Jak looks like were racing against the time and each other."

He smirked and said, "Looks like it. How about a bet first one there gets to race first."

I smiled held out my hand and said, "Deal." Jak shook it. I smirked, pushed Jak, and hopped on my zoomer. Jak got on quick and the time started. We drove through south town, the slumps, and got to the stadium area. Jak was in the lead I had to think. Suddenly I was hit with a brilliant idea. We were about to make it to the stadium I aimed for a statue outside and jumped right before the zoomer hit it. I flipped and the explosion blasted me all the way to the garage entrance. Jak got there second. I did a peace sign and said, "Looks like I win bro."

Daxter said, "Nice Rachel" and he did a fist bump with me.

Jak pushed me into the wall and said, "What the hell was that you could have gotten killed?"

I pushed him and yelled, "I am NOT a little kid! I'm not stupid I knew what I was doing! Okay!"

He growled, "Whatever just don't try a stunt like that again!"

Jak walked into the garage ahead of me and called, " Ah... hello? Krew said someone was looking for some race drivers?"

A girl voice came out from behind a curtain I guess she was the mechanic, " I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boys and girl. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do."

Jak asked seductively, " Is there anything we can do?" I felt a tingle run down my spine. I shook my head then crossed my arms.

The mechanic said, " No! I'm... ah... working on a secret, ah... ah... 'vehicle project'."

Jak muttered, " Okay, sorry.."

The mechanic laid against her machine and said, " Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype JET-board out on the Stadium Course. Beat the Stadium Challenge, and maybe I'll consider you two for my team." Jak seemed to be in a trance staring at the mechanic girl behind the curtain. I got really pissed and slapped him on the head. He rubbed it and said, "Ow."

I said, "Come on Jet board time." I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him all the way to the hover board area. He was about to grab it. I said, "Too late" and snatched it. I got on and went to beat the coarse record. I beat it really quick by doing a bunch of grinds and flips.

I set the hover board down and Jak said, "...Nice Rachel."

I smiled and hugged Jak, "Thanks."

We headed back and Jak said, " We beat the Stadium Challenge."

The mechanic sounded annoyed saying, " Great. People do get lucky. Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?"

I asked, " You don't like us, do you?"

She said, " You both work for that slime ball Krew. What's not to like?"

I heard Jak say to the side, " Looks like you've won a few races. Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?"

Jak was looking at a lot of trophy's and the mechanic asked, " Yeah, why?"

Jak asked back, " Could you get me into the palace?"

She said smugly, " A friendly visit I gather."

I said, "Yeah we are real fans of the baron."

The mechanic sounded very annoyed now, " Okay. I'll help you out if you stop bothering me. I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the Palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the palace, IF you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power."

I said, "We can do that see ya." I walked outside Jak following behind me and said, "Let's head back to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon."Jak nodded and we headed back there.

We walked in and that blonde girl from the underground was behind the counter. Dax ran up to her and said, "Hey sugarplum. You new here? Well, whatcha got that's, uh, hot and... Wait, I've seen you before. You're with the Underground."

She looked nervous and put a finger over daxters mouth whispering, " Shhh! I'm Tess. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along, and I may be able to get my hands on a few of Krew's secrets"

I said, "If only someone could shut him up."

Daxter ignored me and said, " Oooooh... I love 'undercover' work, baby! But ah, two can work better than one. Let me help you out." Tess giggled. Daxter jumped over the counter and started looking at stuff in the counter. He said, " Wow! There sure are a lot of bottles back here. Whew! Ooh that's, ooh that, that goes down aah... Ooh boy, gee ya spose that's real gold floatin' in here? How 'bout this purple stuff? Glug, glug, glug... WHEW! "

Krew came up behind us and said, " Jak! I need you and the talking rat to go around and make a few collections for me."

Daxter came back up and said, " Hey there, five chins... how's crimes?"

Krew pointed at Dax and asked, " What's his problem, 'ey?"

I did a little sign that said drunk. Then Daxter said, " Nothin'... I'm just fine... mind your own business...I sometimes feel so very... " I shook my head as Daxter started singing.

Krew went back to talking to me and Jak, " Listen, I have six 'clients' around town who are about to make money drops for me. I need you to collect each moneybag as fast as you can and 'take care' of any guards who get curious, mmmmn. Get to a moneybag too late and some townie might pick it up."

Daxter sat up and said, " ...DRRYY!... You know what's da trouble with you Krew? You got no vision... This place could be a real swingin' joint... Hop Heg Hiven with more dancin', more mac'n, more WOMEN!..."

I smacked him and said, "No giving anyone any idea's ottsel."

Krew ignored Dax and me and said, " Just collect all 14 moneybags before they disappear and bring them back here. If you lose even one bag, then don't come back, 'ey!"

Daxter grabbed me and Jak's hand and said, "I love you, man and you too WHOO man." I pulled my hand away and smacked Dax on the head.

We went out and collected the money then came back and Krew said, " Mmmm, quite the money collectors, 'ey? Here's a Gun Upgrade. Now get out! I need my beauty nap."

Daxter said making me laugh, " Trust me brother. There aren't enough hours in the day."

I asked, "Hey where's my weapon upgrade?"

Krew looked at me growled and tossed me one too, "Just take it and get out bloodsucker." I smirked and hooked it up to my gun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thx to my reviewers and readers. :) Candy and Sprinklez for all :)<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry this chapter is so long of thought of something to put in it so I did. Read to find out.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 10**_

We headed back to the underground. As soon as we walked in Torn said, "One of my old guard comrades was sent to the pumping station. There's been no word from her patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help." I saw Daxter making faces behind Torns back and started giggling a little.

I asked, "Did you say she?"

Torn said, "Yeah and don't get any idea's Jak." He caught the light and yelled at Daxter, " STOP THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU MORON!"

I said, "Finally so someone besides me finally figures out Dax is a moron."

Daxter yelled, " WHAA! That's right! Don't mess with the sugar!"

Torn explained further, " This 'friend' of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed. Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!" Daxter pulled a raspberry at Torn before Jak grabbed him by the neck and we left.

I said, "I am watching you Jak. And you ottsel... I don't care." Daxter was about to talk before I put my hand over his mouth and said, "If you comment I'll ripe your tongue out." Daxter's eyes widened and we all got on a zoomer and headed out to the pumping station.

We got up to the cliff quick and looked around. I said, "Jak incoming metal heads." We shot the few we saw. Suddenly something grabbed me with its pinchers. I yelled, "Jak!"he turned and saw a metal head crab have me in a head lock. I shouted, "Shoot it!"

He shouted back, "No I might hit you!"

I muttered, "Aw fuck it." I kicked my feet up and nailed it right in the face. It dropped me a little so I flipped back onto its head ripped its skull gem out and Jak shot it. I said, "Nice huh?"

He nodded and we walked over to the KG cruiser. Daxter started complaining, " Ehhh, what the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway? She's probably got more facial hair than me!"

Jak looked at the cruiser and out of nowhere a girl wearing red, blue and black clothes, ginger hair and similar tattoo markings to Torn leaped down and put Jak in a headlock. She asked, "Who the Hell are you three?"

Daxter acted like a moron said and jumped on her, " Mmm, I do love a woman in uniform! Wanna bark some orders at me... woof... woof. I'm your soldier on the front lines of looooove! Waiter, foxhole for two..."

She pointed the gun at Dax and said, " Keep talking, and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves."

I said, "Easy... Torn asked us to help you out."

She said, " I don't need help... but YOU might. We've got company."

I saw tons of metal head skull jewels glowing in the trees. I grabbed my gun nervous and Jak grabbed his gun. I started shooting at them and so did the girl and Jak. There were tons but we took care of them easy. I started gathering up all of the skull gems while Jak and Dax talked to the girl. I walked over to Jak who was looking at a rock and I asked, "What is that?"

Jak answered, "Its the seal to the house of mar."

I stared at it and said, "I have seen that somewhere before I just know it. Hmm anyway so where next?"

He smirked and said, "We are going to see someone named Onion."

I ran ahead, "Alright lets go."

_Time Skip_

We walked in the tent and Daxter said, " Coooool! Check out all the dead stuff!" I saw a parrot hanging upside down with it eyes closed and poked its beak. It was about to slap me so I ducked and he hit Daxter. Daxter said, "Owww!"

The bird said, " Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be, arrrk, counting with your toes!" He flew over to an old woman sitting on the floor and said, " I am Pecker! Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was... very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter." Onin did a lot of hand gestures and pecker said, " Onin welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... the usual boring salutations. She says it is good to see you again, Jak and Rachel."

Jak said, " But we've never met before."

I said, "Yeah I think I would have remembered a talking bird."

Pecker interpreted, " Before... after...remember... forget... it is all the same."

Onin started making hand signs again and I said, " Oh! Oh! Let me try! Aaah... she wants a... She wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder! No... no... I got it! For many moons... she has... waited for... the two... juice pop? jewel shop?"

Daxter said, "Oh... oh... I know, she's got a hairball? A hair lip? A hairy chest?"

Pecker said, " Close... but NO! Onin says you seek answers... arrrkkk, about the Tomb of Mar."

Jak asked, "So what do we need to know?"

Pecker explained, " She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid 'ooooooo' crap. Forget all that, I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time. Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple. Not two! Not four! THREE! Use the Warp Gate at the northwest side of the city, and bring back the three items you find!"

I shrugged, "Uh okay you siesta and we'll go do that."

_Time Skip_

I saw this huge machine and didn't what we were suppose to get until Dax said, " I bet that's the prize! They won't miss that one tiny gear. Like candy from a baby." Jak rolled his eyes then I looked back at the giant machine it stopped and collapsed. Daxter hadn't noticed and said, "No one will ever know we were here."

I grabbed Dax and turned him and said, "I think they will notice who ever they are."

_Time Skip_

We got to a room with a precursor statue and one big diamond like thing were in. Daxter climbed up to get it and when he picked it up he started shaking. I asked, "Whats wrong Dax? You scared of a rock or something."

He answered, " Wooooow. And no this puppy's got some vibraaaattioonn in it. This baby will put a smile on your face!" I rolled my eyes at him.

_Time Skip_

We walked into a huge room with a light shining down in the middle and Daxter said, "That's some peeper, huh Rachel?" Daxter walked into the light and started sniffing, " Something's cooking? Hmm, kinda smells like... Burnt Ottsel? Aggggghhhhh!" He said seeing his tail on fire. He started yelling, " Eww, whoa, hot hot hot hot hotoo oo oo hot hot hot hot hot oh oh hot..." I grabbed him by the scruff and threw him at the water outside. Jak caught the lens as it slowly fell. I heard Dax say, " Eeehhhh... thanks Rach."

I shrugged and said, "To tell the truth I just wanted you to shut up." He just kept sitting in the water happy so as me and Jak started walking away he got up and jumped on Jak's shoulder.

Suddenly peckers voice came out of my comm. and said, "I can't believe you did it, aargghh, onin and I will look for answers.

_Time Skip_

We got off the zoomer outside Vin's lab. We went in and Jak said making me laugh a little, "Vin buddy we need a favor."

They guy named Vin said, " I can't help you with your eco bill."

I knew what Jak was going to say so I said it, "We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the Palace's support towers."

Vin said, " Sheesh, that's part of the old B-Zone power grid? It hasn't worked for years."

Then Jak said, " Well, if it's too hard for you, I understand. Power stuff can be tricky."

I silently chuckled to myself and Vin said, " Tricky? Hmmmmmph...I could route the B-Zone conduit lines through the bypass grid, shunting past the eco rings to connect the inductor tubes in series, then back through the outer wall indicator helix and across the resonant flux routes into the number five capacitor array. Assuming the circuits in the GX75B can handle the surge, I could link the phase loop lines into the primary coils, and presto, you've got instant lift juice!" He started pushing a lot of buttins and stuff it made me a little dizzy.

I said, "Vin your a genius."

Vin explained, " Eh, actually Mar was the genius. People said he made most of this stuff long ago - the shield-wall system, the eco grid. Anyway, to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city. There are five of 'em!"

Daxter said, "That doesn't sound so tough."

Jak was grinning and Vin said, " No. Except those power boxes are guarded by motion-sensing turbo cannons! But, if you can destroy the cannons, and switch the boxes on, I can do the rest. Just don't tell the Baron I ever saw ya! " We walked out the exit and got ready to go do the job.

I said, "Jak ya ready?"

He said, "As always."

I smirked and said, "Good lets get those boxes on so we can pay a visit to the baron." He smiled and I hugged him.

_Time Skip_

We got onto the roof and I whispered, "Jak?' he looked at me. I smiled and held out my hand, "Whatever happens?" He looked at it. It had started raining so my hair and clothes were soaked.

Then grabbed my hand and said, "Whatever happens." I don't think he knew what I meant by that but I was glad he kind of did. We walked over to a glass panel and looked down to see Praxis, ...Erol, and a monster hologram having a meeting. I listened and heard the baron say, " I've told you, I will have more eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised!" I moved some of my hair that was sticking to my face and ears away so I could hear better.

The monster said, " A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!" The hologram disappeared and I heard a voice that made shivers down my spine.

Erol said, " He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!"

Praxis said, " Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest. You know that! I've seen what comes of such foolish plans. No! Strength is their weakness... We play helpless... We train them to eat from our hands, and then... Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that Tomb found!"

Erol continued sending even more chills up my spine, " But your daughter has not been... agreeable."

Praxis said, "Agggg... I'll see to that problem. One way or another."

Jak whispered to himself mostly, " Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" I shrugged.

Praxis yelled, " And find those children! If you'd spend half as much time looking for those little brats as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned both there royal asses to a wall long ago." I thought he can have the mechanic girl. Just then Daxter was about to looked like he had it under control.

Erol said, " As you wish. With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will..' just then Daxter sneezed and Jak pulled me and Daxter out of view putting his hand on my mouth and the other on Daxter's, "What was that?"

We moved far from the window panel of the roof and I whispered, "We should get out of here come on."

We came to an open area trying to find a way of the roof when a huge mecha came up and inside was Praxis. He said, " So, we have a rat in the walls, do we? A rat and his boy and girl it seems! Back for a few more Dark and Full Eco treatments? Well, allow me to put you three out of your misery!" We all started fighting. We beat him in two rounds. Just as Jak was reloading the baron was about to hit him with a tentacle.

I yelled, "Jak!' I pushed him out of the way and the tentacle hit me pushing me off the roof and I plummeted to the ground.

_**Jak**_

Jak ran over to the edge as the Baron started to flee and he yelled, "Rachel! No!" He was going to jump.

Daxter yelled, "Jak what are you doing! That will just kill all of us!"

Jak started panting thinking of Rachel. He screamed and turned to his dark Jak form. He ran after the baron and yelled, "Your going to die a very slow and painful death, Praxis!"

Jak used his dark bomb power and the barons mecha exploded into pieces. One piece the baron was in was still moving and he was still alive. He yelled, " The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you! I have already taken care of the girl so now its only you. We'll meet again soon!"

Jak felt a large pain in his body but he didn't want Praxis to see how much pain he had caused Jak so Jak acted like he was fine. Daxter said, " Yeah, whatever. Bye bye! You okay, Jak?"

Jak said, "Yeah Dax I'm fine... lets get back to the underground."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11  
><strong>_

_**Jak**_

Jak entered the hideout where Kor, the kids, and Torn were waiting. Torn yelled, " The city is on high alert. What the Hell did you two do? Two? Where's Rachel?"

Daxter said, "Listen our boy here doesn't need to be yelled at right now."

Torn asked, "Why what happened?"

Jak said, " Look, we've climbed up to the Baron's palace... and... we tripped a few alarms. And someone..."

Dax said, "Oh... yeah that too. And what he was saying was that Rachel she... died saving Jak."

Torn said, "Aw poor guy your sister how did it happen?"

Daxter said, "Well uh the baron was in this mecca thing and it had tentacles and one was gonna knock Jak off the building when he was reloading his gun so Rachel pushed Jak out of the way and got knocked off the building herself..."

Jak said, "...Yeah, and Praxis is going to pay."

Jak heard a voice say, "Really Jak? I mean that much to you?"

Jak turned to see Rachel coming into the hideout. Jak walked over to Rachel and hugged her tight. He whispered, "Your alive? Your alive!"

_**Rachel**_

I said, "I didn't know I meant so much to you Jak."

Jak said, "Of course you do your... my little sister?"

Kor questioned, "Sister?"

I said, "Yep Jak's my big brother."

Kor said, "Huh uh ah okay."

I said, "Jak you can stop hugging me now I am probably getting you soaked."

Jak said, "Okay...Daxter get Rachel a towel."

Daxter said, "Got ya El captain." Daxter rushed into the bathroom and came out with a towel.

I said, "Thank you Dax so whats going on?" I started drying out my hair and clothes.

Torn said, " The Krimzon Guard looking for... "a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder."

Daxter said, "Well orange is the new black.."

I said, "Well that doesn't apply to me check it I was practicing on the way here. Black Hair. Blonde Hair. Red Hair. Green Hair. Blue Hair. Purple Hair. Brown Hair. That all I have really tried what do you think." I changed my hair color as I said it.

Jak said, "Nice job."

I smiled proud of myself and said, "Thanks so what else Torn?"

Torn said, "Not much but I didn't authorize a strike on the...!"

Jak yelled, " Hey, we kicked the Baron's ass. Unfortunately, he escaped. And Rachel almost died."

Daxter said, " AND we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!"

Kor asked shocked, " You saw the Metal Head leader?"

Jak said, " No, he was on some communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis."

Daxter said, "The Baron is bribing the Metal Heads with eco!"

Kor said, " Hmmph... it will never be enough."

Daxter said, " But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!"

I saw Kor get a slight sneer on his face and say, " Is that so? Well our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must have angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!"

Jak asked, " Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis's daughter? What's your connection with her?"

Torn said, " That's none of your business! Since you've stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you, whiskers, and Rachel need to get four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them WITHOUT any casualties. Don't screw this up you two!"

_Time Skip_

We walked into the hideout and Torn said, " Scouts report movement in Dead Town. Creatures moving towards the Sacred Site. Just as before."

Daxter asked, " What happened... ah, before?"

Torn said, " Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the 'new barrier' to die. Only the Shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack."

I said, " And now you expect us to go out there again?"

Torn said, " You catch on fast! If you two prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be... most grateful. He might even ask to see you two." Torn pulled two gun modes from his pocket and said, " Hey, I'm probably wasting this, but here's two Vulcan Barrel for those pea shooters of yours. Believe me, you're gonna need it!"I loaded my gun and Jak loaded his and aimed it with a smile on his face.

I said, "Come on Jak before he gives Dax a gun." I walked out and we headed out to dead town.

_Time Skip_

We beat all the metal heads and came to the sacred site. What we saw shocked me so much. I said, " Is that... Is that... No, it couldn't be... that's not..."

Jak said, "Its Samos's hut."

Daxter yelled, " But... What?... How?... When?... Where?... Why?"

Jak said his voice cracking, " We're in the future, Rachel... This... horrible place... is... our... world!"

I shuddered and said, "Lets get back to the hideout." We left and I was so freaking out now.

_Time Skip_

We walked through the hallway of the hideout to have Torn meet us in the front. Torn said, " The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you."

I said, "Finally! If you can't tell I hate waiting!"

Jak asked, " Why is that place in the old ruins so important to you?"

Torn said, " No kidding? We used to know the guy that lived there." I saw Dax peaking over Jak's shoulder and wondered what he was looking at.

The man said, " So, you're the new recruits who keep getting into trouble."

Dax said, "Oh no not you!"

The man continued and when I saw him finally my jaw dropped, " Welcome to our humble Underground movement. I am known as the Shadow, but you may call me Samos. And you are?"

Daxter said, " Sheesh, we went through all that to meet his holiness, ol' log on the head, grandpa green?"

Jak asked, " Don't you know who we are?"

I said, "Yeah Samos you don't you remember us' I pointed at me' Rachel' next at Jak, 'Jak,' and how can you forget Daxter remember he fell into the dark eco and got turned into an ottsel. I know its been two years but..."

Samos said, "Sorry kids... never seen either of you before... and I never forget a face... especially one that ugly." He pointed to Daxter and I giggled.

Daxter said annoyed, " So it begins..."

Jak asked, " How is this possible? We came through the rift with you... into the future... right?"

Samos was about to speak when Daxter said, " Yeah! You used to look older than dirt and uglier than a knotted stump. What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

I yelled, "Daxter stop insulting and kind of complementing, Samos before I rip all of your fur off."

Samos said, " Listen kids, I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this. We've got a Baron to overthrow, children heirs to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, and a city to save. I'd say the schedule's pretty full! Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I hate teleporting!"

I said to Jak, " Sure sounds like the same Samos."

Samos continued, " Right now I need you to go to Haven Forest and root out a few Metal Heads. That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy all the Metal Head scouts you find there. Good luck... and welcome to the fight!"

_Time Skip_

We saw Samos outside and went to talk to him after beating those metal head dragon things. Samos said, " I want you three to escort the kid over to Kor at the Power Station. He promised to look out for the boy, and I'm just too busy to baby-sit right now. Oh, and take the kid's Crocadog with you! Oh, hee... hee... isn't he sweet?" The dog looked at Samos and growled.

Jak asked, " So what's these kid's story?"

Samos explained, " I found them just wandering the streets together. But that amulet around his neck means he may just be the lost heir to the city and she has a mark on her neck that says she might be the heirs one. Take the kids and the mutt to the Power Station. Watch out for guard patrols and defend the kids at all costs. Oh... and if you happen to lose the Crocadog..."

I patted both of them on the head and said, "Aren't you kids cute, come on." We took them to the power station as fast as possible.

We got inside and Daxter said, "Samos told us to bring the kid to you."

Kor said, " Thank you. I'll be sure to keep him close." The dog growled at Kor and he said, " How sweet..." Jak stroked the dog and so did I and it immediately stopped growling. Kor said, " Interesting. That insufferable mutt never liked anyone but the boy before."

Jak said, "I guess I am just good with animals." I smiled and pushed Jak.

I said laughing, "No bad jokes please."

Kor said, " I hope we have enough eco to keep the Metal Heads at bay. During my travels in the deep Wasteland I saw some of the bigger ones. Awesome creatures."

I said, " We saw a big one coming out of a rift once."

Daxter continued, "He was uuuuuuugly!"

Kor said, " Hmmmmphh... I have some valuable information for you. The Baron is conducting an excavation at the Dig. He is still looking for that ridiculous Tomb."I tried to hide a laugh when the Crocadog peed on Kor's walking stick. Kor continued annoyed, " Frankly, I don't believe it exists, but you might as well go out there and disrupt his operation just in case. Knock down all the scaffolding at the site. That should set him back. Here is an Air Train pass to get you out of there." The boy handed me the pass and we left.

_Time Skip_

We walked over to Ashelin in the bazaar and Daxter said to her, " How's it riding in the hood, red?"

A guard blocked us and Ashelin said, " Get out of the area. This is Krimzon Guard business! One of Vin's eco tankers is coming in from the wasteland, but the clearance transmission sounded fishy. The driver was scared. We're going to check it out. Just in case."

I asked, "How can we help?"

She said, " I've got it handled."

Suddenly an eco tanker crashed into the bazaar taking out all the guard excapt us and Ashelin. Daxter yelled, " Ahhh! A Metal Head sneak attack!"

Ashelin said, " Damn! It's just us! Help me take out all the metal heads!"

After we kicked metal head ass Ashelin kicked a barrel and said, " We got 'em all! The Metal Heads are getting bolder every day. It's almost like they're testing our defenses, like probing attacks. I've got a bad feeling about this."

She left then and Jak said, " Yeah... you're welcome."

We were standing outside the hip hog heaven saloon when Jak grabbed my arm and said, "Hold on I have been meaning to ask you. How did you live earlier when we were at the baron's palace? And I am sorry that I didn't try to help you..."

Daxter said, "What are you talking about you were gonna jump over if I hadn't stopped you."

I asked, "Really?" Jak nodded and I said, "Thats so cool anyway so I will tell you if... you don't laugh. Deal?"

Jak said, "Deal."

I started, "Okay so when I fell I was so scared but then I felt this huge serge of energy go through my body. A flash of blue came over me and I... uh turned into a bird..." I looked at him and Daxter. Jak looked like he was thinking and Daxter was holding back laughter. I heard a giggle like grunt and pushed Jak, " See I told you it was fucking stupid." I thought in the back of my head I hope he doesn't mind I didn't tell him the whole truth.

He said, "Hey even if it was at least your alive."

I said, "Yeah? Now lets go see Krew."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is hope you like it. Thx to my reviewers it makes me happy that people like reading what I wrote. :)<br>**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12  
><strong>_

We walked into Krew's place just as a KG was leaving. Krew said, " The Baron sent his goons to harass me as usual, 'ey! Health violations. Bank taxes! Everyone wants a piece of me. Aaahh well!"

Daxter pointed out, " Lucky for you, there's plenty to go around!" I couldn't help smirk because Daxter was actually right for once.

Krew ignored him and went on, " Destroying that cargo in the port was more important than you know, ey? I've got a new project going, and I don't need anyone snooping around my shipments. Let's just say, if everything goes as planned, I'm going to corner the market in Metal Head trophies. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Anyway, I have another job for you. An associate of mine, Brutter, works with me in the forced labor trade."

I said, " You mean the slave trade?"

Krew said smugly, " I prefer 'freedom challenged'. Lurkers are the city's low class labor. Brutter pays me handsomely to help him free lurkers and get them safely out of the city. Ahhh, it lifts my spirit to help those in need... and I NEED his money!"

Daxter crossed his arms and said, " Lurkers? We don't like lurkers!"

Krew handed me and Jak a gun upgrade and said, " But you do like Gun Upgrades, 'ey?"

I said, "Yes we do."

Krew explained, " There are three Krimzon Guard Transports carrying Lurkers to a 'project' the Baron has outside the city. Take out the transports, and bring the three lurkers to Brutter's trinket stand in the Bazaar."

I said, "You got it gun upgrade man." Me and Jak went to go and help out the lurkers.

We got them all and brought them to brutter. Brutter said estatic, " Little orangey warrior! You have do great thing for Brutter and Lurker people!" He started kissing him and I thought I was gonna be sick.

Daxter started spitting and said, " Eeeck! No toucha the 'do'."

Brutter put Dax down and said, " Oh, sorry... You great guys! Brutter not forget. Brutter pay you back. You see!" I nodded and we hot wired a zoomer and took it back to the saloon.

Krew said, " Years ago, when I was an art 'collector', I hit the local museum to, mmmm, 'borrow' a famous statue of Mar, the founder of Haven City. In his hands, the statue held the Ruby Key to the city, an artifact of surpassing beauty... and of course, priceless worth, 'ey!"

_Time Skip_

I had tuned out everything from Krew to the sewers until Vin started yelling, " On second thought, MOVE! Far away! Go through the portal and drop one bomb into each eco well before they all go off! You only have two minutes!"

I got on the hover board behind Jak wrapped my arms around him to stay on and and asked, "What did he mean bombs go off?"

Jak answered, "Someone! set off all of these bombs and now we have to get them into the wells before they explode."

I yelled, "Go Jak go I don't want to die!" We got five of the bombs and were doing the last one when Jak lost his footing on the hover board and I grabbed the bomb and jumped off the board throwing it in the well. I fell and Jak caught me. I said, "Uh..." and he put me down. The explosions started and Daxter did some karate moves and a closer one blew him down. I laughed and we went through the portal.

Daxter said, " What a brainwreck! Vin sure is scared of Metal Heads."

Kor came in and said, " And for good reason. I've seen what Metal Heads do when they take a city. The destruction. The killing. The devouring. The Baron's scheming will only result in this city's falling prey like all the others before it. We must replace Praxis before it's too late. I am happy to say that you, your sister, and your sidekick are causing quite a stir in our fight against the Baron."

Daxter said, " You hear that Jak? You're the sidekick!" I smacked him on the head and noticed Kor pulling on his robes. Daxter said, " Hey, uh, wise and whiskered. You, uh, got something itchin' under your robes? They have ointment for that you know."

Kor said, " It's just my aching bones. We have word that the Baron is sending out one of his large tanker ships and to the Drill Platform to pick up a load of ill gotten eco. Go out to the Drill Platform through the Warp Gate and knock out that ship! The Shadow will send a team from the Underground to pick up the eco later. Keep up the good work. We're counting on you two!"

_Time Skip_

We went back to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon and Sig and Tess were there Daxter got up on the counter and said, " So there I was, toe to toe with FIVE of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw! Slime oozing from monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper than daggers! Slowly, all TEN of 'em surround me. But do I surrender? No! I summon my highly trained killer instincts, and pounce! Hya! Chooy! Whaa! HAA! And when the dust cleared, there were TWENTY less Metal Heads in the world!"

I muttered, "Nice math Dax."

Tess said, "Ohhh, Daxter your amazing."

He said, " Yeah, I know. Scratch my back."

Sig said, " Quite a story there, golden boy. I guess you're just the 'animal' I need for another dangerous gig. Combat Metal Heads have now been spotted right here in Haven Forest! These new bad boys have special camouflage, so they're tough to spot but I'm sure with your 'killer instincts' you'll manage. Go to the forest and take 'em all out." I smirked and we left to go to haven forest.

_Time Skip_

We took out all the metal heads and headed back to the stadium I didn't want to go but I was out voted. We walked in and Jak said, "We destroyed Krew's Cargo."

She said, " Great. I'll send youWait! That voice... a medal. Now, if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline, so scram."

I asked, " Are you always this difficult?"

Daxter said, " Let me handle this, Jak. Listen lady, we beat your stupid course, and we can outrace anybody in this city."

The mechanic said, " Wait! That voice..."

Daxter continued, " And there's just two things you need to know. One, we don't want to join your stinking race team, and two... you just lost a date with Orange Lightning. Let's go Jak. Come on Rachel."

Suddenly the curtain was pulled open and the mechanic said, " Daxter, it IS you!" I turned to see kiera. She said, " Oh I never thought I'd be so glad to see your furry mug! And Jak! And Rachel! You both look... different."

I said, "Ain't that the understatement." I turned my hair color back to blonde.

She said, "Cool."

Jak said, " It's been a tough ride."

Daxter said, " The Baron pumped our boy here full of Dark Eco and our girl with just about every other color, and it did something to them. Now they got super moves or something, and he few anger issues as well!"

Kiera said, " I've been looking for you guys forever and planning a way to get us back home. Somehow that rift took us far into the future. I've calculated the time displacement..."

I said interrupting Kiera, " We found your father... well, sort of. He's working with the Underground fighting the Baron. But he's ahh... "

Kiera asked, "What?"

Jak said, " You need to go see him. And I need to get to the Baron."

I said, "We! Need to get to the baron."

Kiera said, " You could try to win the Class One Racing Championship. The winner of that big race always gets to meet the Baron in the Palace. But you have to qualify by winning the lower class races. There's a Class Three race starting soon. You can drive for my team. But Jak, we should think about getting you out of here. I don't like this place. And some of the people are creepy."

Krew spoke from behind us, "Jak, Rachel, I need that Ruby Key you two found, 'ey. A 'special client' has requested it."

Jak said to him, " Jak, my boy. I need that Ruby Key you found, 'ey. A 'special client' has requested it."

Krew said, " Right!"

We walked over to the entrance I gave Jak a quick hug and said, "Win it okay?" I slammed his helmet on him.

Jak said, "Okay" I stood by the exit and watched Jak's race.

Jak grabbed his trophy and we went back to the garage, Daxter said, " When is this city gonna provide some challenge, huh?"

Ashelin came into the garage and said to Jak, " Hey, I watched you race today. You were pretty amazing out there."

Jak stuttered, " Oh, thanks... ah, Keira, ah this is Ashelin. She's just..."

Kiera said, " Everyone knows who she is."

Jak said, " And Keira's a..."

Kiera said, " A friend. A very good friend."

Ashelin said and started to leave, "Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak. You saved a lot of lives. I'm not my father, you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that ridiculous Palace, and imagined a better place. By the way, they're hunting for you two. I'd watch out for Erol. I can't protect you from him. "

I muttered and shuddered, "Erol?"

Daxter said, " Whew, she's a betty! And she likes you Jak, not that I can account for her tastes. I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her chest, huh? Hee hee hee..." Kiera left and I wanted to leave to but I thought it would be so weird if I did. Daxter said, " What? What'd I say? What did you say, Jak?"

I said, "You guys are morons. Come on lets go see Onin."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13  
><strong>_

I walked into Onin's hut behind Jak and Daxter. Samos said, " The birdbrain and I were just talking about you two Jak and Rachel. Onin is very proud of what you two did."

Jak asked, "What we did?"

I asked, "What did we do?"

Pecker said, " What you two did... what you'll two do... it's all the same."

Daxter yelled, " Will you stop with the deja voodoo stuff! It's creepy!"

I said, "No kidding."

Samos said, " Onin says you must find the Tomb of Mar."

Pecker said, " Even now, Baron Praxis seeks the tomb, but only... arrrk! The one true heir of Mar can open the Tomb's seal."

Samos continued, " We believe the kids are the key."

Pecker said, " The prophecies say the true heir of Mar and the energy source must face the ancient Oracle. They alone must circumvent the cunning tests of manhood and womanhood. They alone must wield the Precursor Stone, thereby unleashing... Geez, louise, fossil lady! Stop with the snotty mystic talk already! You know that it hurts my lips!"

Jak asked, "Why is Mar's Tomb s important?"

I said, "Yeah, whats the big deal?"

Pecker said, "The big deal is that the fabled Precursor Stone is fabled to sleep within the Tomb, stupid. I added the 'stupid' part. The Precursor Stone contains vast eco energies. It can be used for great good.. or... great eeeevil! I just love saying that last part!"

Samos explained, " The Baron wants the Precursor Stone for himself to rule the world. But he is playing with forces he does not understand."

Jak asked, " Okay Pecker, so how do I get this Precursor Stone?"

Pecker was about to speak but Samos cut him off saying, " First, you must go to the Dig and find the Lurker totem. Onin and I learned that a piece to the Seal of Mar is contained within its ancient carvings. You must find all three pieces of the seal to open Mar's gate into the canyon."

I said, "Got it come on Jak and Daxter WAKE UP!"

Daxter, "Whosa! Whatta? Where? Oh..."

I said, "Yeah Lets go."

_Time Skip_

We walked up to it I said, "Woah creepy totem."

Daxter said, " I'm on it! Wait a minute. Lady's first!" I shook my head and started climbing up. Daxter said, " Looks dodgy up there! Don't hurt yourself, Rachel." I pulled it out but another piece came out to and landed on Daxter. He said, "It's a curse. Isn't it?" Jak got him out and we left. After we collected the second piece at the waters slums and out run the guards we went back to the hideout.

Torn was pacing and said when we entered, " The Baron's coming down pretty hard. Whatever you've been doing, you've really upset him."

Jak said, " I'm just getting started."

I said, "He wants a war he's gonna get one."

Torn said, " He's brought in new Krimzon Guard 'Hellcat' Cruisers, making the streets dangerous for the Underground. We've already lost five men this week."

Jak said, " Your 'men' should be able to take care of themselves... but I wouldn't mind taking out a few Cruisers if that's what you're getting at."

I said, "Yeah it would be so much fun. I could use some target practice."

Torn said, " Never part of a bigger cause, eh? Fine, I'll take your help any way I can get it. Bring down all five 'Hellcat' Cruisers. That should send the Baron a message."

I said, "Cool."

_Time Skip_

We walked in and heard Kor and Onin having a conversation. Kor said, " Expecting that little boy to save us is folly! At his age, he is no match for the Metal Head leader. Oh... Jak, Rachel, We were just talking about Samos's plan. "

Pecker translated Onin's hand signs, " Onin says your voice sounds very familiar. I'll bet you two golden oldies go WAY back, huh? Onin needs you to prove yourself, Jak and Rachel. You've shown your brass, and your brawn. Now you must use your brains as well. Frankly, I think she's pushing it, but I'm not the boss. Beat this test, and the third piece to the Seal will be revealed."

I said, "Okay bring on the test."

_Time Skip_

Suddenly all of the pieces came together. I said, "I knew I knew that symbol from somewhere."

Pecker said, " Behold! The Seal of Mar is now complete. Onin says the three artifacts you've retrieved from the Mountain Temple... arrrrk... are relics from an ancient Light Tower. Old songs tell how this light tower once shined down on the actual site of Mar's tomb! I sing one of these songs for you. "From the mists of time, Mar's light would shine..."

I plugged my ears and said, "Make it stop!"

Jak said, " Whoa there iron lungs! Just tell us what we need to do."

Pecker said, " Cretins with no taste, huh? You must take the three artifacts to Mar's gate. Only then will the Light Tower rise and reveal the tomb."

I said, "Got it! Now lets get out of here before he starts singing again."

Jak said, "I'm with you lets go."

_Time Skip_

We walked into Mar's was there and so were Kor and the kids. Samos said, " You three did it! You actually found Mar's tomb!"

Jak said, " Great! Now what? We send these poor kids into a meat grinder?"

I said, "Poor kids."

Kor said, " This is the day I've long awaited! To finally hold the fabled Precursor Stone in my hands."

Samos talked to the kids, " You must be cautious, children. The tests of manhood and power are sure to be fraught with peril and Mar's heir must face them."

Daxter says to the kids, " It's okay, kids. You can do it. It's just a deep, pitch-black, 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' old tomb. I wouldn't go in there."

Suddenly the oracle is heard at the top of the room, " Welcome, heir of Mar and power source. Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright." The door started opening but at half way it stops. I couldn't help but want to go inside and started walking forward. The oracle says, " NO! These children are too young to face the tests!"

The door started closing and Kor said, " What? No!"

Samos yelled, "Do something!"

I ran and did tuck and rool. Jak did the same but Daxter said, " Jak, Rachel, remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part!" So I grabbed him and pulled him under at the last second.

_**Samos**_

Samos said, " Great tree limbs! They've gone to face the tests!"

Kor said, " No, they've gone to there death."

Suddenly a guard yelled from behind, " FREEZE!"

_**Rachel**_

I stood up and walked right to the middle of the fire. I didn't know why but I felt I had to stand there. Suddenly a circle formed around me and lifted me up. I felt weird and looked down at Jak, "Why is it every adventure I always turn out to be a battery."

He shrugged and said, "I'm gonna try and get you down."

I said, "I don't think that's a good idea. Don't know why I just don't."

He said, "Come on I'll get you down." He jumped up and touched the circle it shock him and he flew back into the wall.

I asked, "You okay? You should just go do the tests. I'll just sit here bored. Its just not cool that I have to sit up here." I kicked the circle and it flew forward all the way across the room through a wall.

_**Jak**_

Rachel kicked the ball she was in and flew across the room and threw the wall. Jak yelled, "Rachel! What the hell Daxter? It seems she is always leaving."

Daxter said, "Hey can you blame her I don't want to be here either."

Jak shrugged and him and Daxter went to face the tests.

_**Rachel**_

I went through the wall and saw a ginormous precursor statue with the precursor stone in it. Suddenly the circle I was in disappeared. I didn't know what to do so I sat on the floor and waited. I couldn't help but think of the dream dream. I wondered what it meant. Suddenly something hit me in the back of the head. I said, "Ouch! Daxter!"

Daxter said, "Hi hey your not stuck in the ball no more."

I said, "Nope where's Jak?"

Daxter said, "Oh I got separated from him."

I yelled at him, "What! How could you leave him?"

Daxter said, "Hey who's the one who left first."

I smirked and said, "Fine even." The doors opened and Jak walked in. I hugged him and was shocked how he was still a little taller than me.

Jak said, "Daxter, Rachel, there you are! Daxter what happened to you?"

Daxter growled, " I had a hairy experience! No thanks to you!"

Suddenly the oracle spoke, " Welcome young warriors. Many eons have passed since our hope burned so brightly. Today you have proven yourself worthy to receive Mar's legacy."

Daxter bowed and said, " He's talking about me! Thanks, your holy-statueness. This tomb wasn't so tough!"

The oracle went on like Daxter had never said anything, " What you are about to receive contains grave power, and with it comes grave responsibility. Eons ago, the Precursors waged a terrible war with the Hora-quan, those dark creatures you refer to as 'Metal Heads'. Driven by their dark leader, the Metal Head legions destroyed our great civilization, and now they swarm the universe unopposed, looking for the last relics of our power. Mar tried to hide the Precursor Stone in this tomb to protect it from them. It is our last hope, and you two were chosen to keep that hope alive."

Jak said, " I think you've got us confused with someone else. We just want the Stone."

The oracle said, "It is time to fulfill your destiny! Behold!"

Daxter said, " Wow! Let's get the goods!"

Suddenly as we went to get itake the stone he said, " You fools! You brought me right to the Stone! Your pitiful Underground friends were no match for my guards above! Now I will gain the power I need to crush my enemies! And after claiming the Stone, I'll begin with you three!"

The oracle yelled, " Abomination! The Precursor Stone was not meant for you!" The doors suddenly closed leaving us to fight the baron over the stone.

We destroyed the mecca but the part holding the baron was still in tack. He flew over to us and said, " Nice try, but the Stone is still mine! Don't worry... I will use the Stone to its full potential. Soon, all who oppose me will be destroyed by its power!"

He flew away. I yelled, "Aarrgghhh! How did he know!"

I slammed my fist into a broken pillar causing it to collapse. Jak said, "Don't worry were going to find out! Now lets go."

_Time Skip_

We entered the hideout and I said, " How did the Baron know we were making a close move to the Stone?"

Torn said, " It's my fault. The Baron threatened to kill Ashelin for spying. His own daughter! I couldn't risk that, even for the Underground."

Daxter said, " Right! Very good thinking... except Praxis has the Precursor Stone now, so he can do whatever he wants!"

Torn said, " There is still a way to get our friends back and maybe the Precursor Stone as well. I'll find Vin. Go to the fortress, and we'll call you."

I said, " And why should we trust you?"

Torn said, " Because we all know the Baron would have killed Ashelin! It'll be a tough ride through the fortress, probably suicide."

Jak said, " You just get that door open! We'll be there!"

_Time Skip_

We walked in to the prison room. The doors started opening. Daxter ran up to one and saw it was Tess. Daxter said, " Hey there sweetheart! The Metal Head masher has saved the day! Oh, and I let Jak and Rachel tag along too."

Tess grabbed Daxter and hugged him saying," Oh, my little hero!"

Jak and I walked over to the cell Samos was in. Jak said, " Samos, are you alright?"

Suddenly older Samos popped out of nowhere and said, " What took you so long? I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you two to get me outta here! Great Yakow horns! What happened to you Jak? And you Rachel?" I started poking them both my mind freaking out.

Daxter jumped down from Tess's hug and said, " Wait a minute! You're you! I mean the other you! I mean... you know what I mean."

Young Samos said, " Yes, it appears I have an older time twin. Great grass grubs. I can't believe what a cranky old log I've become! And would you stop poking both of me Rachel."

I screamed and said, " Two Samos the Sages? Aaack, Jak, they're multiplying!"

Old Samos asked, "Are you done, Rachel?'I nodded, "Then we need to find those kids, pronto!"

Young Samos said, " What are you talking about, old growth? The kid already opened the tomb. Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces!"

I said then screamed, "Huh Samos is fighting with Samos. Okay I'm done."

Old Samos said to younger Samos, " Oh, look who thinks they sprouted. If you were half as wise as I am, you'd know that the proper cause of action is to find the kids!"

Young Samos said, " Listen, you old dried up leaf. I run this outfit, and I say we go after the Baron's forces."

In the end of the argument Daxter gets between them and yells, " Do we have to separate you two?"

Jak said, " Vin's activating the Warp Gate. We need to get out of here now!"

I said, "Yeah come on everyone into the warp gate!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14  
><strong>_

Me, Jak, and Daxter went into the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon for a new job. Krew was asleep so we ordered some cheese burgers and sat down in a booth with Sig. Sig said while me and Jak munched on burgers, " You boys are alright, and since the boss is out of it right now, I'm going to give it to you straight. I've been Krew's heavy for years, and I've done things I'm not proud of, but this time, I think Krew's gotten himself and us, into something really nasty. I'm thinking of getting out."

Daxter said, " Ohh... Sig's beginning to like us, Jak. Come here you bug lug! Hugs for everyone!"

Sig said, " Knock it off! I think Krew's trying to...Shhh... he's waking up... "

Daxter said, " Relaaaax... watch me butter up bun boy. Hey there, stuffed crust. How's it feel floating on top of the food chain? Whooooo... Krew meister... have you been exercising? You're looking good! You are... definitely... living large! And... those legs... they're so... ah, chiseled. "

Krew said, " I need you to escort three of my boys down into the sewers and visit that statue again. I've heard that Mar's cheeky face might contain another secret, and I want you to see if the stories are true, ey? Make sure all three of my boys get to that statue, and they'll do all the rest, hmmmmn?"

_Time Skip_

Jak was too annoyed with Krew so we went to the garage instead. I saw Erol and I felt chills going down ny spine. Erol said, " Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco freak! And his dear sweet sister."

Jak asked, " Where's Keira?"

Erol said, " Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on her. You're the talk of the town, Jak! You give the people hope... how pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it'll be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now... as everyone sees their hope die...You know, Keira LOVES a winner. Someday she'll be MY mechanic.'Erol looked at me and put his hand on my face saying, 'I bet you love a winner, too." I slapped away his hand and backed up. I thought he can have her just as long as he leaves me alone.

Jak said, "Stay away from her! And Keira!"

Kiera walked in with old samos she said, " It's good to have you back daddy."

Old Samos said, " Yes, it's nice to be free again."

Erol laughed leaving the garage. Keira said, " Ah, Erol's the best racer I've ever seen."

Jak said, " He's not what you think."

Kiera said to Jak, " And you're a good judge of character? HA! Look at you! People say you get angry and... change. Besides, the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew."

I said, "Keira lay off!"

Jak pushed me to the side and said, " I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron! Without my... You know what? Do it your way, and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down." Jak left.

I muttered, "Man Jak..."

Suddenly the comm voice came on and said, "Attention all drivers, the Class Two races will begin soon."

I said, "Now what are we gonna do..."

Kiera said, " You'll have to drive for the team, Rachel. We need this win to qualify for the final championship!"

I said, " How hard can it be? Just hold on tight and point the thingy where I want it to go, right? And then there's this other thingy that makes it go fast. Fast is good! I can do this. I'm ready to race!"

_Time Skip_

I gave Daxter the trophy and said, "Daxter take this back to the garage I am gonna see if I can find Jak okay?"

Daxter took the trophy and said, "You got it."

I walked around the stadium for a while and was just about to head back to the garage when I heard a voice say, "You looking for me my dear?"

I turned to see Erol behind me. I felt a huge knot in my stomach and tried to sound normal, "I am not looking for you Erol! I am looking for Jak."

Erol walked up to me. I started backing up slowly until I hit the wall. He came closer and put both his hands on my shoulders pinning me to the wall. He got his face close to mine and said, "You know your a great racer, my dear." I kicked him in the knee and he backed up a little.

I started running and said, "Leave me alone!"

Erol grabbed both of my hands, pushed me into the wall, and punched me in the gut. I laid on the floor coughing and gagging. He leaned over me and said, "There is no one that can protect you from me, my dear. You can't even protect yourself."

I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I growled, "Your wrong there is no one that can protect you from me!" I felt a flash of red and my body changing. I was on all fours and felt strong. I pushed Erol into the wall and started clawing at him ripping him apart. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my paw. I saw that I had hit it on a blade he carried. I looked at it and my paw started burning like crazy. I started feeling faint and weak. I fell to the floor and turned back to my regular self. I heard Erol get up and saw him stand over me bleeding like crazy.

He said, "Your an abomination just like Jak!" He raised his foot and was about to crush it into my head when I barely saw Jak tackle him.

I whispered barely addible, "Jak... Jak... my hand... Jak..." I passed out feeling my pulse slow and my hand burn.

_**Jak**_

Jak barely heard Rachel whisper about her hand. He turned to ask or well torture what happened out of Erol, but he wasn't there. Jak looked at Rachel passed out. He decided to take her to Keira to see if she had a medical kit. He looked at her hand and wondered if it would fix itself. He got his answer when her hand started oozing purple goo. It fell to the floor and Jak recognized it as poison. Suddenly he saw Rachel clench her teeth and her hand filled with watery red stuff.

He set her hand down and watched her skin literally crawl over the wound and seal. He muttered, "Gross but cool."

_**Rachel**_

I fluttered my eyes open a little and saw Jak. I smiled and closed my eyes again. Then I remember what had happened. I burst my eyes open and said, "Jak! Thank the precursors your here." I hugged him tight and he hugged me back. I asked, "Do you know what happened?"

Jak said, "Nope."

I smirked and said, "Good so did you see me race?"

He said, "Uh.. yeah I did. You were great a little lost on turns but you were great."

I said, "Thanks."

Daxter walked up to us and said, "There you two are Krew said he had a job for us lets go."

_Time Skip_

We headed back to the Hip Hog Saloon but didn't see Krew so we started talking with Tess. Thats is until Krew came in and said, " Hey! Back to work toots."

Daxter yelled, " She's working beach ball! Quit your yappin'."

Krew said, " Watch it! Or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls. Jak, I want you to throw the championship race. Just let Erol win..."

I yelled, "No way!"

Jak asked, " You bet against us?"

Krew said, " Jak... Rachel... It's just business. You've become a symbol to these townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money? Waddaya say my boy?"

I talked instead of Jak, " I'd say you're going to lose a lot of money. Because Jak's going to race and he intends to win!"

Krew yelled, " Aggghh! You little... You two are becoming more trouble than you're worth! I wouldn't get too comfy, if I was you! Everyone's expendable!"

Erol stood up from a booth and said, " In a hurry to die, boy? Well, we don't have to wait for the big race! We can do this right now! One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss even one ring, and it's over! Keira already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it now, once and for all."

I turned to Jak and said, "Kick his ass!"

Jak said, " You're on."

_Time Skip_

I sat in the bar waiting to here back. I asked, "Tess how long-"

She said, "I already told you to wait when they finish they will call you." I sighed. Suddenly my comm rang.

I pushed a button and it opened I saw Jak on the other side. He said, "Hey Rachel we need you to meet us at Samos's Hut."

I said, "Okay did you win?"

He said, "Yeah we won." I cheered and then hung up and ran out.

_Time Skip_

I knew that they were right behind me so I hid in Samos's house as best as I could. I heard them come in and Daxter say, " I spent many a day cleaning up this place for old greenie."

I jumped in front of them scaring them and saying, "And I have spent many of years here avoiding clean up."

Suddenly the life seed floated down to me and my comm came on with old Samos on it saying, " Good work, Rachel and Jak! And... Daxter, I suppose. Before we came through the rift long ago, I was nurturing that Life Seed from the Great Tree. It seems the Metal Heads are attracted to its power. Take the seed to Onin now. She will prepare it for Samos. "

Daxter said, "You mean you?"

Old Samos said, " No, the other me, Daxter! My younger self needs the seed's power to become... sagely."

Daxter said, " So... let me get this straight. It's fair to say that by bringing your younger self the life seed now, we helped you become the sage you are today? We helped you get your powers in the first place. And you never thanked us?"

Old Samos said and then the Comm turned off, " Thank you Daxter... now go do it!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**So here it is chapter 15.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 15**_

We walked into Onin's Tent. Pecker flew down and said, "Onin says what took you so long? We had to skip lunch waiting for you two! Okay... okay... She really says "Thank you for saving the Life Seed". But I wouldn't say that if I were her! Give Onin the seed, and she will prepare it for Samos. Mmmmmm... bird seed..." I gave Onin the life seed and she started covering it in aura's.

Daxter said, "Back off, feather weight!"

Pecker growled at Daxter, " Listen tiny tail, I was leading my hundredth flock south before you had fur one between your legs! Not that your fur means anything!"

Daxter said, " At least I'm not some over stuffed, over yappin', feather dusty mouthpiece for the world's oldest professional! Jak says, 'have a nice day.' Jak says, 'I can't think on my own.' Rachel says 'Go bite yourself!"

Pecker said, " That's it, rat boy! Now you've really pissed me off!"

I yelled, "Hey! Shut up!"

Jak said, "Knock it off, both of you!"

Pecker said, " You're lucky I'm famished! Onin says take the energized Life Seed to young Samos in Haven Forest. It will give Samos the power he needs to finally see the forest from the trees! Go. Quickly!"

I said, "Oh sure listen to Jak. Thanks Onin lets go."

_Time Skip_

We walked up to young Samos and Jak said, " Samos told me to... I mean... you told me to... or... well... I mean your older version... ah... whatever. We heard you needed the Life Seed." I gave him the life seed.

Young Samos took it and said, " Yes. Its power will help me speak to the plants."

One guard said, "There he is!"Another said, "Roger. We're en route!" And a third guard said, " I see 'em!"

Young Samos said, " Jak, protect me from these guards! I must ask the plants vital questions about our future!"

_Time Skip_

I was tired and bruised after we had fought of all the KG I walked over to Samos with Jak and Daxter. Samos said, " The Life Seed gave me a terrible vision! The Baron is planning to destroy the Precursor Stone! He aims to crack it open somehow! If he does this, the energy released will be beyond comprehension! It will destroy the world and more... ending all life! The plants are crying out for protection! You must stop the Baron, Jak! Stop him, however you can, Rachel!"

_Time Skip_

After the terrible vision Samos got I decided we should go see Vin. Daxter said, " Hey there, sack a nerves! How's the bzzzzzt stuff going?"

Vin said, " I've got good news and bad news. The good news is Kor tells me that we've got enough power on-line to keep the shield walls up. So for now, the city's safe. But I don't know how long the system can hold. The bad news is we've detected a cluster of Metal Head eggs growing up at the Strip Mine site. Now, you've got to go back there and find a way to destroy those eggs before they turn into a whole new army of creatures."

Jak said, " I noticed the crane was carrying a large metal container. If we could jump onto the container, we could drop the crate from above."

Daxter said, " High? Jump? Drop? Why don't I like the sound of that?"

I said, " Come on Dax, let's go."

_Time Skip_

We came back into the lab after crushing the eggs to find Kor he said, " I can't believe it! We were so close! The Baron stole the Precursor Stone right out from under us! And after all of our planning and hard work, Torn has betrayed the cause!"

Jak said, " Torn meant well. He was protecting one of our own."

Kor said, " We must get that stone back."

I said, "We're working on it."

Kor said, " I've underestimated this Baron, and now it appears he has taken the children as well! Think. What will the Baron's next move be?"

Daxter said, " Well, if I had the Precursor Stone, with all that power, I'd use it to build a giant palace. A palace with the biggest harem of women the world has ever known, and there'd be a swimming pool filled to the brim with chocolate... slightly minty... yeah, yeah, a massive pool of gooey chocolate! Then the girls and I would jump in together..." Me and Jak slapped Daxter at the same time. So I picked him up and covered his mouth.

I said, "Sorry go on Kor."

Kor said, " I want you to go out to the Drill Platform again. If you can destroy the main control tower there, it should temporarily stop the Baron's use of eco to harm us."

I said, "You got it."

_Time Skip_

We went to see brutter after blowing up the barons tower. Brutter said, " It's brother Jak, sister Rachel, and there little orangey pal! Thank the totem I sees you. You help Lurkers once time, you help us twos?"

Jak said, " Look Brutter, we've got our own problems to deal with right now."

Brutter said, " But you know big-to-do ruckus you caused at Dig? I know all caves like back of claw, and Mar's tomb no where there! Now Metal Heads find hidden Lurker village in caves! They bite, and hurt village real bad, and we Lurker brothers trapped like animals! We no longer evil-lurking, bad-to-bones, orangey boy! We good now. Metal Headers are bad. They is enemies."

I said, " Yeah, I guess we're all in the same boat now."

Daxter said, " And the ship is sinking fast, sister."

Brutter begged, " Please, save six Lurker brothers quick, and Brutter will kiss you foots!"

I said, "Okay okay brutter we will go help your lurker brothers."

_Time Skip_

After freeing Brutter's brothers we went back to the garage to talk to Keira and Samos. Keira said, " I'll show you guys what I'm working on, if you promise not to laugh."

Daxter said, " Ooooo, I love surprises! And I love to laugh! Show me! Show me!"

Kiera pulled back the curtain and said, " I've been building a replica of our crashed Rift Rider machine from old artifacts. But I'm still missing two pieces."

I said, "Figures..."

Kiera explained, " Vin says I need an artifact called the 'Time Map' and an old energy gem history books call the 'Heart of Mar'. And I've looked in every book on Precursor history I can find, but the Rift Ring seems to have vanished!"

Jak said, " You did all this? I mean... that's useful."

Daxter said, " Oh, will you two stop moping around and make up already!"

Jak said, " We've seen the Heart of Mar! Krew has it! We'll get those two artifacts, Keira."

A voice came over the loud speaker and said, " Attention all drivers. The Class One Championship race is about to begin!"

Jak said, " Well, here goes. The race of my life!"

I hugged him and said, "Good luck. Kick Erol's ass!"

Keira said, " Jak... I just wanted you to know... well, you're the best racer I've ever seen."

I said, " Hey! What about me? I helped get us here!"

Jak asked, "Do you wanna drive?"

I said, "Hell no, but good luck anyway."

Kiera said, " Leave 'em in the dust, Jak!"

_Time Skip_

I was cheering, "Woohoo yeah you show. Yes Jak won." Suddenly I saw Erol racing toward Jak and screamed, "Jak look out!" Jak jumped out of the way in time and started running from the baron. He grabbed my hand and we ran. We didn't hide until we got to the palace. I asked, "You got the security pass right?" He nodded and we went inside. The were no guards inside and it was easy just to walk around. We went to the throne room.

Suddenly Ashelin came out of nowhere with a pistol pointed at us she said, " I shouldn't have trusted you three!"

Jak said, " Back where we started, huh?"

Ashelin said, " Don't play with me! All along you've been trying to undermine our war with the Metal Heads! Whose side are you on?"

I said, " Listen Ashelin, your father's planning something terrible, and if..."

Ashelin interrupted me saying, " My father can destroy the Metal Head armies once and for all!"

Jak yelled, " If he cracks open the Precursor Stone, the explosion will kill all of us! Don't you get it?"

Daxter said, " That's right! Not so hard, huh? Even I can figure this one out!"

Ashelin pulled out her comm and said to Daxter than to it, " Don't you move! Vin? Come in."

Vin's voice came out of the comm saying, " What? What? I've got my hands full here, you know!"

Ashelin said, " You know all about the Precursor Stone myth, right? What would happen if the Precursor Stone were to be... say... violently cracked open?"

Vins said, " Great! As if I didn't have enough to keep me awake at night, you need one more thing to dread! Thank you very much! If someone actually had the Stone, according to my calculations, a runaway eco surge from cracking it open would... theoretically destroy... EVERYTHING! All things... every single thing... Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go throw up! Bye bye..."

I said, "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Jak said, " Trust us Ashelin. We have to stop him."

Ashelin said, " I'll try to find out more. But right now, my father is meeting Krew at a secret Weapons Factory near the Dig. Here. That's my top level security pass. It'll get you into the factory, but it won't get you back out. We never had this conversation."

_Time Skip_

We left the palace and went out to the dig site to confront Krew. Krew said, " I knew you were special when I first met you Jak, and I commend you for making it this far. And you Rachel I mean when the baron told me about how you could create your own eco I was shocked, but after I saw what you did to Erol I;m not shocked anymore. We've all come a long way, 'ey?"

I asked shocked, "I can create my own eco?"

Jak said, "Don't beleive him Rachel he is probably lying through his teeth. And Yeah Krew. I'm getting real teary-eyed."

Krew went on, " I love weapons. I love how they look... how they feel... even how they smell..."

I crossed my arms and said, "I think you need serious help."

Krew continued, " My favorite was the impossibly powerful weapon Mar and his wife built to blast open the Metal Head nest. Poor fools died before they could use it, ahh well. But I have a new favorite. The Piercer Bomb I've just completed. My masterpiece is powerful enough to crack open the Precursor Stone, and release the untold energy inside! As soon as the Baron shows up with the Stone, we'll hide it in the last shipment of Eco and deliver it to the Metal Head nest. A surprise dessert, 'ey? Hee hee hmmm... Just take these gun upgrades and forget what you saw here."

Jak and I loaded the upgrade in and Jak said, " Not this time, Krew! We're through being your hired gun!"

Krew said, " Then it's war, isn't it?"

I started firing my peacemaker at Krew like crazy. Jak was using the yellow one. Krew was using the gun in his chair to shoot at us. After a while Krew knocked Jak into a wall and was coming at me. I dropped my gun and threw my hands at him. To my surprise eco shot out and nailed him. Jak got up and said, "Nice I thought he was lying." I said, "So did I..."

We walked over to Krew who's chair was stuck on the ground and the heart of Mar laying next to him. Krew was trying to reach it, but Daxter picked it up. Jak said, " Is it to late to give our notice?"

Daxter said, " Yeah! We quit!"

Krew said, " The city is already dead! I've sold you all out. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."

I said, " Ahhh, Jak... I think maybe we should be anywhere else just about NOW!"

Suddenly a KG cruiser pull up with Ashelin in it. She said, "We're out of here!" Jak sat down and I hung on the side. We headed to the city just as the factory blew up. She dropped us off at the port and said, " You guys find my father. I'll take the Heart of Mar to Keira for you. I'm sorry it's come to this."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

We went to the hip hog saloon to see if there was anything or anyone went in and saw Tess by the Whack-A-Metal-Head Machine. She said, " Hey guys. Whatever Krew put in that machine, he looked really nervous."

Daxter said trying to show off for Tess, " Whatever it is, Krew won't be needing it anymore. He's, shall we say, not all together these days. Step aside, Jak. Let the game player do his stuff!"

Tess said to Daxter, " You're such an animal!"

Daxter gave a grin and started whacking. I said, "Hey Tess since theres no one around could I get something to eat?"

Tess said, "Sure theres pizza and doughnuts on the counter and drink behind the counter.

I said, "Thanks" and grabbed a slice of pizza and a drink. Then I walked back over to see Daxter kicking ass on the machine. Daxter beat the high score and suddenly something popped out and I dropped my drink to catch it. I said, "The time map."

Daxter said, " You know, sugar plum, if any REAL Metal Heads came into town, I'd bonk 'em just like I did in the game!"

Jak said, " Um..."

Daxter turned to see two metal head behind him and yell, " Jak, I think these trophies are still walking!"Jak shot them quick and Daxter said, " Ma... Ma... Metal Heads! Metal Heads! Where's Sig when you need him?"

Tess said, " Sig? I think Krew sent him on one last mission. Something about using Mar's Ruby Key to open a secret door in the Underport?"

Jak said, " Of course! Come on Dax, we need to get to the Underport right now!"

Tess said, " I'll take the Time Map to Keira!"

I handed the time map to her and my gun and said, "I would not need it anymore. Be careful."

Daxter said, " Yeah be careful angel cheeks, and your hero will return shortly!"

_Time Skip_

We made down to Sig. Jak said, " Hey there, tough guy."

Sig turned and fired at us. We both ducked and he said, " Get your skinny asses over here and start shooting! Man, was I set up! Krew sent me down here to open some old doors with that Ruby Key you found, and when I did, Metal Heads came streaming in from some passage outside the city walls... Just like they were waiting for me! There's one!" I shoot eco out of my hands and hit it.

I said, " Krew's dead."

Sig said, " Yeah? Well he's lucky! Because he would not want me to catch him alive! And did you just shoot eco out of your hands?" I nodded and he said, "Now thats cool."

Daxter said, " The Metal Heads must have promised Krew plenty for him to betray the whole city like this."

Jak said, " Let's get out of here!"

_Time Skip_

Jak yelled to Sig, " Let's go! We're almost to the elevator!"

Sig said, " Looks like we finally lost 'em, chili peppers! Piece of cake, huh? Now you boys are real Wastelanders! I say it's time we take this fight to the Metal Head leader himself! What a trophy he'd make! We find a way to juice up Mar's ol' gun, and then boom baby, we storm the nest, guns blazing! Hell! We'll take 'em all on, together! You and me! Side by side! Nothin'll stop us 'cause we're..."

Suddenly a huge metal fell from the top of the room and got Sig. Jak, Daxter, and I all yelled, "Sig!"

Daxter asked, " So... ahhh... what's plan B?"

_Time Skip_

We went to the garage to talk to Keira she said, " The Rift Rider's finished! But if my father's right, and the Ring is somewhere in the Metal Head nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider to use it?"

Brutter popped out from behind the rift rider and said, " LOOK! Brutter just knew friends would need help if Metal Headers attack!" An air ballon came down.

Daxter said, " Brutter, you're the man!"

Brutter said, " Lurker balloons are finest lifters in the world, but they is easy target."

I said," Right. You guys get the Rift Rider to the nest. We'll stay and defend your take-off and get away."

Daxter said, " Once again, being your guys friend SUCKS! I wanna go on the balloon!"

Brutter said, " You keep stadium safe while we prep balloon for lift away. Uh-oh! Here they come! Metal Headers!"

_Time Skip_

After we defended the take off we got a message from Vin saying to go to the construction site. We raced down to the KG and baron to have Kor jump out of no where. Jak asked, " Kor? What's going on?"

Kor said, " I'm sure you know... deep down in your darkest nightmares. We've met before, remember? Everything's going exactly as planned. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Suddenly Kor's released his grip on his walking stick, and starts bringing out wings and a tail from his body, as well as a totally transformed head. The monstrous figure was then shown in full.

I yelled, " Jak! It's the Metal Head leader!"

Kor said, " Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now! So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!"

Praxis yelled, " If the city must die, then we all die! AAAGGGHHH!" Praxis and the guards charged and Kor knocked them back into a structure of Eco barrels and scaffolding stuff.

Kor yelled, " I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time! Oh and just in case..." Suddenly his claws knocked Jak back and grabbed me, 'If I can't find the cursed stone then you will. If you want to see the children and her alive you will bring me the precursor stone."

I yelled, "Jak! Help!" I tried to free my arms but metal Kor had them pinned to my sides.

Metal Kor said, "Yes Jak come help her." Then he flew away with me leaving Jak with Daxter. He flew back to the nest.

I yelled, "What do you want with me?"

Metal Kor, "Oh nothing really your just the main way I can get Jak to come here."

I muttered, "Great I am the reason Jak is going to kill you." He ran a claw across my face causing it to bleed. I felt the blood stop and felt it going back into the cut. I felt the skin on my cheek mush together then relax.

Metal Kor said, "Its interesting how you can heal so quickly and create energy."

I closed my eyes turned my head away. Suddenly a blast out of nowhere blasted into the cave. Metal Kor said, "Looks like Jak's here. Lets put you with the children." Metal Kor moved his claw and I saw both the kids unconscious inside a black sphere. The sphere opened slightly and Metal Kor put me in. Suddenly I felt like sleeping. I yawned and fell into a light sleep. I could hear perfectly what was going on, but I kept quiet and kept my eyes closed.

I guessed Jak came in because Kor said, " Finally, you've decided to join us and you brought the Precursor Stone. Good. The boy and girl will now play there final part."

Jak said, "Not this time and where's Rachel?"

Metal Kor said, "Right here with them. Oh, but these children are such a part of this! Such a part of you and her! Don't you recognize them? The boy is you, Jak! The girl is Rachel! And this place... this is where you began, in the future! "

Jak said, " But how...? And what does Rachel have to do with this?"

Metal Kor said, " You two were hidden in the past on the hope that you two would gain the skills to face me today. But Onin was wrong! Now that you've been altered with Dark Eco, the stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! They alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity, which sleeps inside! And these two children are not related which means you and Rachel are not related, but in fact the two children and you two are betrothed." I thought how is that possible I mean I have always thought of Jak as a brother... until the dream.

Jak said, " This stone is a Precursor? And what's betrothed?"

Metal Kor said, " Betrothed is when you are engaged to be married. When here as your child self was betrothed to her as to join the wasteland and Haven City together. And the stone is the last Precursor egg! Mar and his wife Scar were clever. They covered there tracks well through time, hiding the last egg from me, and building the shield and city to defend it! It has been a long siege. But today, I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force!"

I heard Daxter say, " Ah, I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metalo-Maniac! We've got the Precursor Stone!"

Metal Kor said, "Not for long! DIE!"

I screamed, "Jak No!"

I saw Jak get covered in a pill of rock and rubble. Suddenly he burst out in Dark Jak form. Jak fought bravely and won. Metal Kor tried to get away, but landed on the precursor ring.

The kids walked over to the precursor egg and touched it. Out came a glowing light body with no face it said, " It is finished... Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again..."

Suddenly Old Samos, Young Samos, and Keira came floating in with the rift rider. Keira said, " We haven't much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village. Let's go home, everyone."

I said, "But we are home Kiera."

Old Samos said, " Keira, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today." Jak picked up the little boy and put him on the rider. I picked up the girl and put her next to him.

Young Samos said, " Wait a minute! It's you! I mean... it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!"

Jak said to little Jak, " Hey kid... you take care. Oh... and trust me on this... Stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?"

I said to little girl, "You make sure he doesn't go near it. Don't encourage him like I did." Both of the kids nodded.

Kiera said, " I sure hope I built this replica right. I don't know if it..."

Old Samos said, " It's perfect, Keira. This is the very machine we found... or will find later."

Kiera said, " What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from..."

Daxter said, " Honey, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!" Little Jak ripped of his pendant and gave it too Jak. Little me just shrugged and sit down.

Young Samos said, " I'll take good care of the child! And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Fare well!"

Jak started, " Thanks Samos."

I continued, "Without you... "

Old Samos said, " It's funny... The kids won't remember any of this."

Jak said, " No... I do remember the light!"

I said, "I remember too."

_Time Skip_

Almost everyone was already here at Daxter's new place. Jak and I were standing together his arm around my waist. Kiera asked, "So I guess you and Rachel are together now that you know your not realated?"

Jak said, "Yeah sorry Kiera but we can still be good friends."

Daxter welcomed in Ashelin and Torn by saying, " Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippest, happenest, happiest joint in town! Check out the new decor!"

Tess said, " Oooh... What a big trophy!"

Daxter said, " As if size matters? I bagged that bad boy myself, baby!"

Pecker translated Onin as she did her hands signs, " Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head. Him or you!"

Samos said, " We must not forget Vin and all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the children."

Jak moved his hands and showed the amulet of Mar and said, " I still can't believe... those little kids were us. Better times, huh?"

I nodded and Jak looked down depressed. I said, " You miss him, huh? You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero! And not that bad of a fake older brother." Jak and I leaned and did a quick kiss.

Daxter interrupted by saying to Onin, " Hey! That's enough for you, lady. I'm cuttin' ya off!"

Onin zaps him with her magic stuff and sends Daxter across the counter. Pecker said, " Trust me, she gets real mean when she's like this!"

Daxter asked, " What'd she say?"

Pecker interpreted, " Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother... you don't wanna know..." Suddenly a larde figure came in and Daxter yelled, "Agghhh! A Metal Head!"

I looked at the face and said, "SIG!"

Daxter said, " I knew that."

Jak asked, " You're okay?"

Sig said, " You cherries didn't think some nasty breath, giant sized lizard was gonna keep me from the biggest party in town did ya?"

Daxter said, " I knew you were too tough for 'em, big guy!"

Jak, Daxter, Pecker, Samos, and I made our way outside. Samos said, " You saved the city and more! Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again."

Jak said, " I'm just glad to be back home."

Samos said, " Yeah? Well, rest up. We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in!"

Jak said, " Don't say 'time!' The Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?"

Sig came outside and said, " You know, my momma used to read bedtime stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in. She'd give me a nice glass of warm yakow milk... and my little Poopsy bear."

Daxter questioned and yelled, " Bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsy bear? Buddy, ya just blew ya image!"

Samos said, " I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar and Scar someday. They may be closer than you think."

Sig handed me the ruby key and said to Jal, " You're the designated driver!"

Jak said, " Oh no... We're done with adventures. Besides, you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos?" Samos put an innocent look on his face and I said, "Right Samos?"

Pecker said, " Aarrk! You never know what the future may hold."

Daxter asked, " Wait... you know something, don't ya feather breath?"

Pecker nervously said, " Who? Me? Ah... no... We're just, ah... guessing, right Samos? Today... tomorrow... Only time will tell!"

Daxter yelled and talked Pecker, " No! You're gonna tell... RIGHT NOW! Aggghhh!"

Pecker yelled, "AAGGHH! Why you little... AAARRR..." Everyone just watched them go back and forth.

Daxter yelled, " Oooh, dirty fighting! Dirty fighting!"

Then Sig picked them both up to stop the fighting. And Samos said, " Jak, Rachel, the future awaits!"

I asked, 'What the heck does that mean?"

Samos said, "I am not sure lets get back to the party."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so there it is the end of the Jak 2 game and I decide I am gonna do a couple of chapters not in the game and then I will start the Jak 3 game thing. :)<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Yeah I changed my mind Jak 3 starting now. :)  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 17**_

Daxter, Jak, and I walked into headquarters. Torn and Ashelin were already there. Torn told us, " Jak, Rachel, the city's divided. Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the industrial area! My men are getting their asses kicked! The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is."

Samos walked in and said sad, " I'm afraid I've got more bad news. A large group of surviving Metal Heads have concentrated in another section of the city."

Jak growled and said, " But we destroyed Kor!...Didn't we?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah you did. That's why his head is mounted on the wall at the Naughty Ottsel."

Samos explained, " It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun!"

Ashelin said, " The people are blaming you, Jak and you Rachel."

_Time Skip_

A few days later we stood on a balcony at the palace. Samos said into his comm., "Report..."

Torn voice came through the comm saying, " It's bad! The city's become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the industrial section, and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the Westside. We're losing ground on all fronts."

I said, "We cannot lose after we fought so hard to save the city."

Ashelin, " The Council's meeting tonight in emergency session. Rumblings about you and Rachel, Jak. It doesn't look good. They think your friendships with Krew helped the Metal Heads get into the city."

I said, "And the odds aren't looking so good for us."

Jak said, " You don't believe that do you?"

I smiled at him, "Of course I don't Jak!"

Samos sighed and said, " What's in the past is done. Right now, Metal Heads are assaulting the Palace. They're looking for something, and I have no idea..."

Suddenly missiles came and hit the palace right in the support area. I screamed as the palace started tipping and falling over. Daxter yelled, " HEELLP, WE'RE FALLING!"

Ashelin and Torn came over in a cruiser and Jak yelled, " OVER HERE! JUMP!" Jak and Samos jumped fine. I went to jump, but couldn't get a hold of something.

I yelled, "Jak!" He bent down and grabbed my hands. Ashelin and Torn started flying away from the palace and made it just before it hit the ground. Jak pulled me up and I could swear my heart had stopped beating. I sat next to Jak on the top of the cruiser. We flew back over to the support area for the palace they had blown up.

As we flew over Samos gasped, " By the Precursors!" There was a huge mine under the palace.

_Time Skip_

We flew over the ocean and wasteland after the council had chosen to banish us. Jak and I were handcuffed. Pecker and Daxter were coming with us. After a long time of flying the guards pushed me and Jak up. The ship landed and the guards pushed us out. One hit Jak trying to make him move faster. Veger and Ashelin were behind us. Veger said with happiness, " By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you two are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life."

Ashelin growled, " This is a death sentence, Veger. There must be another way."

Veger hated us with all of his cold black heart and said, " Your protest was overruled! These two eco freaks are dangerous! Now drop the cargo!"

Pecker protested, " This is an outrage! I am outraged beyond words. Although I do have something to say! Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous aaggrrkk! Decree..."

Daxter agreed and shortened what pecker said, " Yeah! We want a recount!"

Veger growled at them, " Oh, I see you wish to join him."

Pecker started backing up and said, " Actually we are not that outraged. Farewell Jak! Stay out of the sun... Drink lots of water... If you can find it..." The guards walked away and boarded the ship.

Daxter said, "Jak? Rachel?..."

Jak said, " Go back to the city, Dax."

I smiled and tried to act strong, "Yeah we will be okay... I hope."

Ashelin unlocked our cuffs and said, " I'm sorry. The Council is too powerful. There was nothing I..."

Jak said, "We know."

Ashelin said and handed Jak something, " You just stay alive, you hear me? That's an order! Someone will find you two, I promise."

Veger said with a sneer after Ashelin boarded the ship, " May the Precursors have mercy on you." I watched the ship leave and heard Jak say, " Daxter!"

I looked down and said, "And Pecker? Isn't that shock?"

Daxter said, " Don't thank me! I'm only here because you two wouldn't last a second without me! Okay tough guy, tough girl, you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out!"

Pecker flew over to my shoulder, " Ahh! What a team we'll make!"

Jak said, " Let's just get moving."

I asked, "But which way?"

Daxter and Pecker said at the same time pointing opposite directions, "That way!"

Pecker flew down and got in Dax's face saying, " Oh, and I suppose you know where you're going, eh?"

Daxter yelled, " Better than you do, bent beak!"

Jak yelled annoyed, " Aghh... let's just move."

After a long time of walking Pecker complained, " This was all your stupid idea."

Daxter said, " No, it was yours! Only a birdbrain could have thought this one up. Let's go with him... we'll help together... you mean we'll die together! I can't believe the city hates us... we saved those lowlifes!"

After a while longer of walking I said, "Man too bad I can't make water appear. Or at least if we could drink eco."

Daxter said, "Yeah then you would actually be useful."

I growled, "It may be a million degrees out here, but I can still hurt you."

He shut up after that I think he was just too tired to say anything back. Suddenly Jak collasped I sit down next to him and said between coughs, "Jak... you... okay?" Suddenly I felt really dizzy and fell on Jak's chest.

Jak put his arm over me and I heard Daxter say, " Right. Good plan, Jak... A nap would be nice... Just a teensy little rest Rachel..."

Pecker fell out of the sky and said, " Aggh! This bird is overcooked!"

I heard Jak whisper before I passed out, " The palace..."

_Time Skip_

I felt water being dripped on my face. I opened my eyes a little to see Jak looking down at me. My head was laying in his lap. He sighed happy and said, "Your awake..."

I turned my head to see water. My eyes opened fully and I dunked my head in there gulping it down. I sat up taking deep breaths. Daxter was gargling water and he said, "You got enough water Rachel." He smiled and played in the water saying, " Ahhh, I love water. Oh yes, it's so good. Desert bad."

I moved my now wet hair from my face and heard someone say, " Well, you've come back from the dead have you? And my monks were ready to pray for you. I am Damas, King of Spargus."

I was so confused and Jak said, " Spargus? Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's walls... not a whole city."

Damas walked down some steps and said, " Ahh yes... we ARE the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die. Just as you three were. But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well. If it's actually worth anything." Jak put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

Daxter yelled, " Hey! That sounds like a bad deal!"

Damas yelled back, " You are in no position to "deal." Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave."

Jak stood up and so did I. Jak growled, " You need to work on making a better first impression."

Damas chuckled and said, " Ha ha ha! In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough. Complete your training, then enter the arena. Just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple really."

I asked nervous, " Um, what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?"

Damas said, " Then it will be as if we never found you."

I said, " I was afraid of that." Jak put his arm around me and kept it there protectively while Damas escorted us to the arena.

I heard Pecker announcing, " Hail all citizens of Spargus! Welcome to the arena of death. Where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear! These halls will once again test three newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us. Let's hear it for Jak, Rachel, and there obnoxious talking animal!"

Jak said, " Pecker! There you are. Where were you?"

Pecker explained, " Damas says, I am to be his new counsellor. He says my wisdom will serve him well. Oh yeah and um... Damas also says that ahh... you two are likely to die in the arena today, and he hopes your death is very ahh.."

Daxter yelled, " Will you stop that! Damas can talk for himself!"

I said, "Yeah Pecker it gets kind of old and annoying when you do that..."

Damas said, " Pecker is right. You will most likely die. And yes, Pecker is my new advisor."

Pecker said, " Unlike you, some people appreciate my talents... It beats working for a living... I saw a few of the fights earlier. Oooo... not a pretty sight."

Daxter growled, " Why you little..."

Pecker yelled, " Let the games begin!" Pecker waved to the crowds as we began fighting collecting the tokens. We finished pretty fast and Pecker said happy, " The candidates have... won the challenge!"

Daxter said, " That's right! We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you two!"

I rolled my eyes and Damas said, " Anyone can make a few measly jumps. Now let's see how you rate against the living. Readjust the Matter-Formers. Prepare the arena for full combat!"

Pecker copied, " Prepare the arena for full combat!"

Damas said annoyed, " I just said that."

Pecker tried to explain, " I know... I was just adding... you know... how you do the thing with the... anyway. Prepare the warriors!"

Daxter asked, " You mean we have to fight against actual people? With actual weapons? Who actually want to hurt us?"

I said, "What do you think full combat means Daxter?"

Jak said and cocked the gun Damas had thrown him, "Fine. Bring 'em on!"

Daxter yelled, " All right, that's it! I wanna be on his shoulder!"

Suddenly a big guy came down on another floating pad and grabbed me. I said, "HEY!"

Jak growled and pointed the gun at him, "Don't touch her!"

Damas said, "Lower your weapon Jak she must do it on her own and so must you."

I sighed and said, "It's only fair Jak you go and beat it then I will." Jak was still pissed but lowered his weapon and went down to fight. I was screaming on the inside. I had never fought on my own without Jak. I sighed and muttered, "I will be okay. Jak will be fine. I will be fine."

The guy behind me said, "Oh quit your yapping'." I glared back at him then watched Jak fight. Jak was doing great, but towards the end Jak transformed into his dark self. He kicked major ass but when he came up and stood on the pedestal.

Damas growled at him, " Something you're not telling us, animal man?"

Pecker said, " He has been touched with dark eco, my liege. And she has been touched with about every color of eco."

Daxter said, " Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off. So don't piss him off. Word to the wise! And our girl over there can create any color eco on the spot."

Damas seemed intrigued, " Ah... then he is dangerous and she is powerful. And those could be useful. Your bravery has earned you Jak your first Battle Amulet. If you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city. But, beware there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind than I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize. Now send in the girl." Jak was about to hand me his gun when Damas said, "She wouldn't be needing that if she can create eco like you say."

I said sarcastic, "Oh terrific don't worry it doesn't drain my energy at all when I use eco."

The man behind me pushed me into the fight area and said, "Good."

Jak patted my shoulder and said, " Don't worry you'll do great." I smiled and went into fight. I started shooting all of them with eco. I was looking around I could swear there was one more person. Suddenly a huge guy came up to me and knocked me back. I rubbed my head he pulled out his weapon and pointed it at me. I gasped and felt myself over taken with green energy. I had turned into my green eco form. I thought thank you for randomness. The guy looked nervous and started to attack me. I grabbed him easily and threw him into the lava. I changed back and went to collect my prize.

Damas seemed interested then said, "Fine fine take this gate pass and your medal." I took them smiled and went over to where Jak was waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Jak kissed me and said, "You did great in the arena." I hugged him and said, "Thanks Jak." We left the arena and Jak got on a leaping lizard. I asked, "What are you doing?"

He said, "I made a deal with a guy named Kleiver so we need to ride it."

I looked at it and said, "Well okay." I sat on the front, but Jak drove. We got the rats that had been raiding the guys store room and went to the market type area. I pointed and said, "Jak over there whats that?"

There was a dark purple thing on the ground and some people by it. Jak stopped the lizard by it and we hopped off. Daxter laughed and said, " Check out these funny dudes, huh... hee hee hee... Nice threads. I didn't know rubber was back in. What are ya working on, monk boy?"

The monk replied, " It is none of your concern, animal."

Daxter yelled, " Look, coloring book, we've had a hard week. Don't push it!"

He spoke to Jak, " The arena shows all, dark one. Hate consumes your eyes."

Jak growled, "Great. Thanks for the tip."

I said, "Why don't you leave Jak alone monk boy."

He looked at me and said, "And you colorful one. You are consumed by nothing inner conflict will be your down fall. And you dark one hate will be yours. Just as the precursors destroyed themselves."

Daxter looked at it and said, " It doesn't look like any Precursor crap we've seen."

The monk said talking to me and Jak, " These artefacts are an abomination. One fell on the great volcano. We sent an expedition to the mountain, but my monks never returned. Ill tidings sing in the wind. I fear the remaking of the world is at hand. You both must leave this place! Heroes think they can save the world, when they themselves are lost. You two could not possibly understand the dark forces at work here."

Jak growled, " Don't talk to me about dark powers. I want to know what this is. Stand back." Jak moved his hand toward it and something opened. Jak started fooling around with it. I watched carefully.

Suddenly something came out of it Daxter said, "You cracked it."

The monk warned, "Don't touch it. Dark Eco."

I told Jak, "Great Job."

Daxter said to the monk, " Yeah. You're impressed now aren't ya? Come on, give him his props."

Seem explained, " Those are solid eco crystals. It has been passed down through time that they power the greatest of Precursor technologies. Strange... It speaks an ancient dialect. The earliest Precursor forms. Something about re-claiming this unfinished world..."

Jak said, " Those look like coordinates. Like the ones from..."

I continued, "From the time map."

Seem said, " It is picking up a very powerful signal."

Daxter backed up and said, " I don't think we're gonna like what this thing is yapping to!"

Suddenly it started moving and flew up and blew up. Seem said, " Even you cannot save us from this, hero's!"

Daxter said, " Hey, I'm the real hero here. You can call me... Orange Lightning. Zazaziing!"

Seem growled to Daxter, " You may carry the colour of our creators, animal, but we have plans to save ourselves. Stay out of our business. You, Her, and Orange Lightning are not welcome here!"

Seem and the other monks left. I asked Jak, "What did he mean Daxter carries the color of our creators?" Jak shrugged. We walked over to check out our new vehicle.

We walked through the gate. Kleiver said, "Well if it isn't the newbie's."

Daxter yelled, " Keep yappin' jelly boy, we'll see who..."

Kleiver interrupted him, " Uurgh... Great stink of the Precursors. I got two words for ya... tooth brush!"

Jak said, "Nice rides."

Kleiver asked, " You like what you see? We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artefacts. Tough wheels for tough work."

I asked, "So which one we using?"

Jak said, " You said we could use one."

Kleiver said, " I did, didn't I? But not one of those. Those are for the big boys. You can use that one." He pointed to a tiny one.

Daxter laughed, " Hah! What a runt!"

Kleiver said, " Seems to fit you."

Jak said, " Get in, Rachel. I'll drive."

Kleiver asked, " Care to wager a little somethin' on a race, then? If you win, I'll let you keep that little vehicle for as long as you live. And if I win?"

Jak said, "I don't have anything."

Kleiver pointed to me and said, "You got her."

Jak moved in front of me and flat out said, "Hell no!"

Kleiver said, "Alright, I'd say that yappy rodent of yours is a bit bony, but skinned and buttered he'd make a nice treat. My vehicle against him."

Daxter yelled, " Forget it buddy! Jak would never..."

Jak said, " Done! What? Don't worry. If there's one thing I can do, it's race."

I smiled and said, "Ain't that the truth. Come on Jak lets kick his ass."

_Time Skip_

After we won the race and the car we headed back. Damas was there Jak skidded to a halt in front of him and Damas said, " Nice wheel work. My advisor here says you have vehicle skills."

Jak said, " I can hold my own."

I said, "Jak's just being modest he really is a great driver."

Pecker said, " These ones will be of use to us, Damas. I think you should keep them for now."

Daxter said, "Can it, Pecker."

Damas said, " There are a number of artifact to be found in the Wasteland. Fresh storms churn the sand and reveal items that have been buried for centuries. Take the vehicle and find as many items as you can before the storms come again. And one more thing, if you get caught in the storms, they will tear the flesh from your very bones."

Daxter said, " Oh, great. Thanks for the pep talk."

_Time Skip_

We walked up to Damas and he said, " Good work. That was close."

Pecker said, " Oh, are you beginning to care? Damas says... urrgh... urgg... uhhg."

Damas growled, " My concern was for the artefacts, and we will use them well. Those two armours you found, they are very rare, indeed. Pecker here says there the very armour Mar and Scar once wore in there battles for this planet, long ago. Keep it for yourself. Trust me, you two you'll need it." We put on the armours and went around the city. I saw Seem with a leaping lizard and we went over.

Seem asked annoyed, " You are still here?"

Jak said, " Yeah, we thought we'd hang out... catch some rays..."

I said, "You can't get rid of us that easy."

Seem said, " This isn't a game! I am Seem. We monks are sworn to discover and protect the secrets of the Precursors. These Leaper mounts allow us to travel where you cannot."

Daxter walked up to the lizard and said, " Man those babies sure stuff their faces. We saw one gulp a load of kanga-rats not too long ago. Stupid rats, they just sat... "

Seem said, " You will never last out here. That Dark Eco crystal from the satellite... I want it before it falls into the wrong hands. I'll wager a Light Crystal against it, if you race my monks on their Leapers. Sien-com-tava! Baroosh... baroosh..."

Daxter said, " Just show us where the starting line is!"

_Time Skip_

Jak skidded to a stop as we won and said, "Oh yeah!"

Daxter said, " Ha! We kicked your scaly tails! Back off, ya filthy animal!"

Seem said, " Fine, hero's... the Crystal is yours. The two types, light and dark, when combined form great energies. Be careful with them. And when you two die... do be kind enough to give them back."

Jak said, "We don't plan on it. Why are you so obsessed with death? "

Seem pointed to a ball of light in the sky and said, " Because of that! The Day Star approaches, and every day it grows brighter! This planet's final trial is coming!"

I stared at it and said, "Hm looks like a giant fireball."

Jak said, "Whatever you say lets go."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19  
><strong>_

We went to see Damas. When we entered the throne room he said to us, " Once again, you two must test your fighting skills in the arena. Face down your fears, defeat those who oppose you, and we will see if your skills are of use to us. The purity of the arena is our only guide! And this time you two will fight together."

Daxter complained, " Excuse me... Mr. Sand King... Yes, I'd like to place a complaint. We've been training hard. My feet are killing me, and I think I'm getting a hangnail. So maybe I'll just sit this one out..."

Damas yelled, " Enough talk! The arena awaits!"

_Time Skip__**  
><strong>_

Pecker said, " I can't believe you three are still alive."

I acted sarcastic, "Yeah Pecker its so shocking."_**  
><strong>_

Pecker said, " Damas and I are very impressed!"

Daxter yelled, " Hey, feather butt, who appointed you king?"

Pecker pointed to Damas and said, " He did! Well, almost. Kind of a semi-king, you know. You should see our sleeping quarters and his harem of love birds... oooh... I never get any sleep these days. Hee hee... it's good to be the king, no?"_**  
><strong>_

Daxter said, " I don't see no crown on that fat feather head!"

Pecker yelled, " You want a crown? I'll crown you! Don't make me come down there from this perch."

Daxter countered, " I've got a perch for ya birdie, right here... twirl on it!"

Pecker yelled while flying down to Daxter, " That's it! It's GO time!"

Daxter put up his fists and said, " Bring it on, bird brain!"

Damas yelled, " Enough! If I wanted you to fight, I would have commanded it! You did... very well, Jak, Rachel. You make me proud... that our training program is so good. Here is your second Battle Amulets and a new Weapon Mod. One more arena win, and you will be true Wastelanders!"

_Time Skip__**  
><strong>_

We went back to the gates. Kleiver was waiting for us and said, " Damas has a job for us, but I'm no babysitter, so stay outta my way!"

Daxter yelled, " There not afraid of you... are ya?"

Kleiver growled, " If you knew what was happening out here, you'd be afraid all right."

Damas walked in and asked, " What's going on here?"

Kleiver said acting innocent, " Nothing, your lordship. Just offering Jak, Rachel, and the little one here some healthy advice."

Damas pulled us to the side and said, " You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father ever tell you to pick your battles wisely?" Daxter was waving his hands like crazy. When he said that I felt like someone stepped on my spine.

Jak said, " Neither of us knew our father."

Damas seemed strange when Jak said that. Then he recovered and said, " My point is, sometimes you face your enemy head on, and sometimes... you wait until his weakness is revealed. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon. Do you understand?" Jak nodded and so did I, " Jak, Rachel, I want you two and Kleiver to go into the desert and herd a group of lizards into a waiting transport. We must prepare for whatever lies ahead. I need all the resources we can gather."

Jak smirked and said, " No problem. I'm good with animals." Daxter did a stupid face. We walked over to the car we were taking.

Kleiver chuckled, " I'll see ya out there, "chum". HmmmmHmmmm..."

_Time Skip_

We decided to go to a precursor mountain island place thing after finishing up a couple of missions. We climbed to the top and saw a glider.

Daxter looked at it and said, " Oooo... sweet!"

Jak said, " Seem said they lost an expedition of Monks on the Volcano. I bet they built these gliders to reach the top."

Daxter complained, " Yeah, "lost" being the operative word. If they vanished, don't ya think that was a sign? Hello!"

Jak said, " Yeah, but you've got me! All we have to do is hit those accelerator rings and we're golden. What do you think Rachel?"

I looked at it and said, "I think there is enough room for two people...and an Ottsel."

Daxter yelled, " Oh no! See any feathers here? Looks like fur to me! No feathers, no flya-da-Ottsel! There's NO WAY you're gonna get me on some Precursor Monk crap. Absolutely zippo chance! Forget it! Finito! Fat chance! Not gonna happen! Nope! Nu uh! Never!." I got the glider ready and Jak grabbed Daxter literally. He walked over and grabbed the glider. I put Dax on his shoulder and we jumped. Daxter screaming, " Jaaaaaaaaaaak!"

We kit the accelerator rings. I started cheering, "Woo yeah this is so cool!" About half way there Jak joined in two. I laughed and he smiled. We hit the last accelerator and shot into the cave of the volcano. Jak Daxter and I jumped off right before it hit the wall. I simply landed on the ground. There were support beams and Jak spins down them and landed perfectly on the ground. I said to him, "Show off!"

Jak grinned at me then looked at the messed up glider and said, " Well, now we can't go back the way we came. Let's go check it out."

Daxter said hanging from a support beam, " Right behind ya partner! Far behind ya!"

I sighed and jumped up to the lower one. I grabbed him and jumped down. I gave him to Jak and said, "That was your one favor Daxter. Now lets get going Jak."

_Time Skip_

We climbed up a ladder hanging over lava and saw a creepy dead mummy monk holding a creepy purple statue. Daxter looked at the statue and said, " Looks like it didn't agree with him!.

Jak warned, " Don't touch it, Daxter. Who knows what more Dark Eco would do to you."

Daxter said, " Look at me, Jak. I'm short, I'm hairy and I itch in strange places. I couldn't do worse. Relax. I know what I'm doing. Ooohh yuck... cold, clammy dead hands... Oh I can't look... Uggh... uggh... ugch... ucch..."

Jak jumped and grabbed the staute before it crushed daxter, " Look out, Daxter!"

I said, "Jak where are you?"

Daxter and I couldn't see Jak. Daxter said, " Jak? Jak? Where are ya, buddy? HEY!"

Jak dropped it and said, " It's a dark power, Rachel. Some kind of invisibility."

Daxter yelled then went weird, " Yeah, well, cut it out. If you moved that fast a long time ago, I'd still be wearing pants. You know what I really miss? Soft underpants. You know how it lifts and cradles... Ahhh... You wouldn't understand. We're outta here!"

I put my hand on Jak shoulder and said, " That is a cool dark power Jak." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

_Time Skip_

We walked through the underground part of the temple or whatever and heard a voice say, " I want no excuses! You told me this could be done. Now make it so!" Jak pulled me out of the way of being seen and put his hand over my mouth. I carefully peeked from behind the pillar we were hiding behind and saw Veger and Seem.

Seem said, " But we have so little time. The Day Star approaches! You know what it brings."

Veger said, " Unfortunate, yes, we will deal with that as soon as I have full access to the catacombs. Just continue your work, and I'll deal with those idiots in Haven. I promise you will meet your makers!"

Jak asked us quietly, " Why are the catacombs so important?"

I shook my head and shrugged. When they left Jak let me go and I said pointing to the precursor statue in the middle of the room, "Look a precursor statue."

Suddenly its eyes opened and it said, " Greetings great warriors! Your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical juncture. The Dark Ones have found your world again, and fate hangs in the balance where the past and the future collide."

Daxter asked, " Do you have any idea what he just said? Speak-a-da-normal-language, okay?" I laughed.

The Oracle said, " You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great one."

Daxter said, " I can handle it."

Oracle told Daxter, " I was talking to the tall ones... shorty!"

Daxter yelled, " Hey!"

Oracle said, "Step back animal and female. Look into the light and receive a power, hero."

Daxter said when Jak started floating, " Okay, now you're scaring me."

Jak said, " Rachel... the Dark Eco... it feels far away... I feel better."

I smiled and hugged him. I said, "That's great Jak."

The oracle then said to me, "Step forward female and receive a power. This power I give you will help you summon eco more easy put puts you in a greater risk from those who seek eco. Look into the light to receive your gift" I stepped forward and looked up. The light felt warm and welcoming and I felt stronger and more free. Then it all went black and I blacked out.

_**Can I have one more review before I update thank you bye bye. :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20  
><strong>_

In my dream I was in a dark room absolutely nothing but darkness until flashes of red, blue, green, yellow, dark, and light showed in front of me. They all started walking toward me and I couldn't move one jumped at me and I closed my eyes. Nothing happened when I opened them I saw Jak laying on the floor. I screamed and a bright light engulfed the scene. It turned bright and peaceful.

I sighed and opened my eyes slightly Jak laying on the bed next to me. I was laying on Jak chest. He was sleeping, I smiled and looked around the room. Daxter was curled up on the couch and snoring a lot. I looked out the window and saw the sun would be up soon and wondered how long I was asleep. I curled up and relaxed enjoying being with Jak. I felt Jak's body tense up and wondered what he was dreaming about.

Suddenly he sat straight up yelled, "Rachel!" He was panting and he looked over to me.

I heard Daxter yell, "Hey what's the big idea! Waking me up at dawn."

I growled, " Shut up Daxter! Jak had a bad dream..."

Daxter walked over to us yawned and said, "Really what about."

I looked at Jak and muttered, "Jak?"

Daxter said, "Well this is getting weird I am gonna go sleep in the hall." Daxter walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Jak stared down. I sighed and said, "Jak? What happened in your dream?"

He didn't say anything for a long time then he said, "You...died...and I couldn't...save you..."

I sighed and hugged Jak. I whispered, "It was just a dream Jak I wont die." Jak looked up at me. I couldn't help leaning over and staring at his beautiful dark blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed me soft. He pulled me close and I kissed him back putting my hands on his shoulder. There was a knock on the door it shocked me and I fell off the bed.

Daxter yelled through the door, "Jak Rachel lets go!"

I stood up and laughed nervous, "Uh you and Daxter should go somewhere I am going to get cleaned up and eat something."

Jak said, "Uh alright I will go see Damas."

I told him, "If he asks I am still you know sleeping or knocked out or whatever happened." Jak nodded and then he and Daxter left. I rubbed my arms feeling goose bumps. I decided to get in the shower first and get all the sand dirt and grim off me. I took a while but, I was happy that I smelled good again. I went in the kitchen and just made my self a bowl of cereal. I sat down and ate slowly trying to remember what happened. I remembered what the oracle said. I moved my hand around thinking of blue eco and gasped when I saw blue eco glowing around my hand.

Suddenly Jak burst in and interrupted my concentration. I asked, "Jak whats wrong?"

Daxter said, "Well apparently Sig is a spy in haven for Spargus. Oh and uh Ashelin really wants Jak to come back to the city."

Jak slammed something on the bed side table then got up and said, "Well come on were going back to the temple." Jak walked out the door and then Daxter. I picked up what he put on the table and saw it was his seal. I thought, "Ashelin must have brought it..."

Daxter yelled, "You coming." I put it on the ran out the door after them.

_Time Skip_

Jak seemed to have cooled down when we got to the temple. I saw a door that looked like the pendant. Daxter said, "Hey Jak that looks just like your seal."

Jak said, "Yeah but I left it back at the house."

I pulled it out and held it up to the door. It opened and I smirked and said, "What would you boys do without me?"

Jak said, " Great Rachel. Now we're getting somewhere!"

Daxter said, " That's the ticket!"

We walked down a hallway until we came to the precursor room, but a different side. The precursor said, "We meet again great warriors. But I fear your coming may be too late. Soon you will meet the seed of our downfall and your bravery will not protect you from the foes you must soon face. Step forward and behold the true power of light " Jak and I were lifted off the ground and I felt pure energy. Jak smirked we continued exploring the temple.

_Time Skip_

We came to a large room with a hover car in the said, " It looks just like the catacombs we saw in Haven City! But where do they go?"

I said, "Who knows but out this ride. I love it. Oh and here is your seal back Jak." Jak chuckled and took it.

Pecker flew in and said, " There you are! Ahh... I am so squawking happy I found you."

Daxter, " Look... Jak got his seal back, and it opens doors!"

Pecker told us, " Onin says we must get back to Haven City. She says the catacombs are the key to the planet's very survival!"

Jak held up his seal and the car powered. He asked me, " You up for a little ride?"

I smiled and said, "You bet lets go!" We drove through barely missing any of the traps. When we made it through the car crashed and a precursor showed up.

The precursor said, "Precursor: You show promise, but your bravery will not protect you from the foes you must soon face. Use this light power to help in your quest. It is what little we have left to offer." Suddenly Jak was in a orb.

I said, "Wow Jak that is so cool. Wonder if I can do it to." I uses my new power and felt my back sting the relax. I looked back and saw wings(Like light Jak's wings later). I gasped and flapped them flying up. I said, "Oh yeah I could get used to this."

Jak smiled and said, "It suits you."

Daxter said, "Great now we have two flying big mouths."

I flew down and landed in front of Daxter I told him, "You know now I can pick you up fly really high and drop you too your death." I smiled innocent and we left.

_Time Skip_

We came to the eco caves. Jak said, " It looks like some kind of old eco mine. When Mar built Haven City, he must have carved out these old caves to get at the eco power."

I muttered, "There WAS a lot of eco in here a LONG time ago. I can tell."

Daxter said, " Sheesh... Mar and Scar must've never slept much!"

Pecker said, " I'm going ahead to tell Onin we're back. Watch your tail feathers, Jak! This is a spooky place."

_Time Skip_

We came to a lower part of the eco mine. We walked over a small rickety bridge. As soon as we were over it collapsed and the door behind us slammed shut. Across a casem on the other side of the room a door opened and Veger came in. Veger said, " The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor sub-rails. Interesting aren't they? The Precursors used them to build the world countless eons ago. The rail system leads deep into the planet where it's said the ancient ones wait to bestow unimaginable powers upon the worthy. I will save the world with that power, just as Mar did... and Scar!"

Jak growled, " Yeah, you've done a great job so far, letting the Metal Heads destroy the palace."

Veger said, " Oh, you couldn't be more mistaken, dear children. We're on a time clock! That light in the sky. Do you know what it is? Our nightmare has found us and the end is coming! I needed quick access to the catacombs below, so I attacked the palace myself! It will be our little secret."

Jak said, " Well, you're full of surprises."

I said, "Nah its more of nuts."

Veger said, " And your filled with eco! And you Jak are full of Dark Eco! You, the girl, and your rat are an abomination! But I will rid the planet of this scourge soon enough. Pure light will rule the universe, and I will be the bright light that shines to every corner of the world and destroys all shadows!"

Daxter said, " Ah, excuse me Count Vulgar..."

Veger yelled, " It's Veger!"

Daxter said, " Yeah, whatever. Isn't it kinda nice to just curl up in the shade sometimes? Just chillin it... watching the hot babes prancing around in their skimpy little bikinis. Ya know, how they just jiggle. I get that special tingling feeling in my tail."

I put my hand to my head and said, "Daxter you are so weird!"

Veger yelled, " Enough! We will start the cleansing of the world with you twos demise! Behold! I now command the very power of the ancient ones! And this time, the Precursors will not have mercy on you." A precursor robot burst from the wall and Veger left.

I muttered, " Were dead."

Jak said, "No we aren't I got an idea."

_Time Skip_

We dumped the last explosives cart on the robot and it completely blew apart. And a gun mode landed in front of Jak. Daxter said, " Oh yeah! The boys are back in town! And girl..."

Jak said, " Let's go topside and see what kinda trouble we can get into."

I said, "Sounds fun."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21  
><strong>_

We walked through the part of the city lots of metal head everywhere. We rounded a corner I said, "You know this place isn't that bad. Okay who am I kidding this place looks like shit."

Daxter said, " This place looks as bad as my old bedroom back home."

I said, "No your room was worse."

Samos yelled from behind a shield wall, " Jak, Rachel, over here!"

Jak said happy, " Samos! Keira!"

We ran over and I said, "Finally people."

Daxter said, " Ah, Samos... still as green as the stuff between my toes."

Samos said, " See Keira, I knew I could feel Jak and Rachel's energy's. My it's good to see you two again! Those passageways below the palace, they must be terribly important. The Metal Heads and KG robots are advancing toward them and we can't hold out forever."

Jak said, " So the city needs me again, huh? What else is new?" I giggled and smiled.

Samos said, " Veger has turned on the force fields here."

Jak said, "Veger's the one who attacked the palace! He said he was looking for something below... something in the catacombs."

Samos told us, " Well, you're just going to have to find whatever it is before he does. But first, you'll need to find another way into this section of the city. Take the sewers into the port, then find a way north to reach us. And Jak, Rachel, we're sorry for what happened. We should have stopped Veger."

Jak said, " I'll stop him myself." I looked at Jak and acted hurt he smiled and said, "I mean we will stop Veger."

I said, "You beat we will lets go!"

_Time Skip_

We walked into Daxter's club. Daxter said, " Ah, the Naughty Ottsel. Honey, I'm home!"

Torn said, " Jak, Rachel, I never thought I'd see you two again."

Daxter yelled, " Torn? What are you doing to my place?"

Torn said, " We needed a southern HQ for the war. Plus, I kinda like the sign with the Ottsel Head outside."

Daxter hopped on the table and said, " Yeah... it's cool, huh?"

Torn said, " We use it for target practice."

I said, "Nice. I should have thought of that."

Daxter yelled, " Hey!"

Torn said, " Listen... I'm sorry we couldn't stop Count Veger. We all are."

Jak said, " We just saw Veger. He's trying to use Precursor technology for something."

I said, "He was a LITTLE off his nut."

Torn said, " Figures. That guy always was one monk short of a choir. We have bigger problems now. Veger sent me on a suicide attack into the port and we got cut off. Now we can't get back to Freedom HQ. Our forces are divided and the KG and Metal Head fronts are squeezing us from both sides."

Daxter said and bowed, " Never fear, the trouble riplets are here!" I rolled my eyes.

Torn said, " Uh oh, speaking of trouble. We've got incoming blast bots from the KG city section. They're heading this way. Can you handle it?" Jak was giving his cocky grin that always made me smile/

Daxter said, " Okay, so we've got a little fear. Hee hee... but Jak and Rachel are here!"

_Time Skip_

Torn said into a comm, " Ashelin? Ashelin, this is Torn. Jak and Rachel are back in the city."

Ashelin said and a hologram of her showed up, " Jak?... And Rachel? I knew I could count on you, Jak." I cleared my throat loud. She said, "...I knew I could count on you too Rachel."

Torn said, " That new KG leader is probably pissing in his... wait someone's jamming the signal... I think..."

Jak said, " Errol!" I clenched my teeth and growled literally.

Cyber-Cyber-Errol said, " I live! Ha ha ha ha! Still fighting for the weak link, eh Jak.. and Rachel? Well, I've had a few "enhancements" since we last met. Even the Metal Heads have their biological weakness. But me? I'm pure metal! I'd love to meet you two again."

Samos's hologram appeared and said, " We must unite our forces or we're though! You've got to reach us, Jak!"

Ashelin then appeared and said, " We need you to break through and link up with us before it's too late. The KG robots are growing stronger. That floating War Factory of theirs is spitting out more robots every day."

Torn said, " We need to assault the KG front. If we can break through their defenses, we may be able to get back to HQ and link up. Care to make some noise, Jak?"

Jak said, " We're always up for a little rumble, hey Rachel, Dax?"

I said, "It will be fun to kick some ass for the city again."

Daxter said, " Fish in a barrel, baby! Fish in a barrel." I rolled my eyes and we headed out.

_Time Skip_

Tess turned and saw us enter the gun course entrance, " Daxter! You're back! Oooo... did that mean old desert burn your itty bitty paws?"

Daxter jumped from tesses death grip and said, " Hey Tess, baby. Don't crusha-the-merchandise. How's biz?"

Tess said, " I'm designing new guns to help out the war effort."

Jak asked, " You make guns now?"

I said, "How... cool."

Tess said, " Yeah... I just finished this new gun. It sports a multi-port, large-bore, gyro-burst launcher with blowback breech assist, using full-jacket, eco-depleted, armor-piercing slugs, and a continuous kill zone scanner for tight groupings at a high-cycle rate of fire. Hee hee... it's a hobby. Not so fast. First you have to prove you can protect my little schunuckums' in the new gun course."

I shook my head and said, "The only words I think I know in what you just said are yeah and new gun course. Thats it. And since its a gun course I think I will just chill here."

Jak did the gun course great, but only got silver. Tess said and handed Jak the gun, " Not bad shooting Jak... for a guy. Now, I want you to protect my little baby with this... or else I'll hunt you down and hurt you REAL bad. Okay? Hee hee."

Daxter said, " Wow! I didn't know you had so much... rrawrr!"

I laughed and said, "Woo girl power." Jak and Daxter rolled there eyes, but Tess gave me a high five. I said, "You rock Tess now lets go boys."

_Time Skip_

Torn said, " We've got some KG defences we need eliminated. Super range sniper cannons are keeping our men pinned down. Jak, Rachel, you two need to find those hidden cannons and take 'em out. There's sure to be a counter attack when they see what you're up to, so watch out! You know the routine!"

Daxter said, " Yeah... we do all the work, you get all the credit!"

I sighed and grabbed Daxter. I said, "Come on Jak."

_Time Skip_

Torn said, " Jak, Rachel, I need you two to go into the sewers, into the Metal Head city section. We need to attack their hive from below and the sewers are the only way in right now. We haven't been in those old passageways since the war broke out, but no scouts have reported movement down there."

Daxter asked, " Ummm... That's a good thing, right?"

Torn said, " I mean, no scouts have ever come back alive to tell us."

Daxter yelled, " Oh... OH! Still giving us the crappy missions, huh?"

I laughed and Jak said, " Dark, dirty, dangerous... I'm beginning to like this war."

I said and headed for the door, "Yeah." They looked at me I said, "Hey all the stuff sounds fun right about now except the dirty. I am so taking a shower when we come back if its really dirty." Jak rolled his eyes at me then we left.

_Time Skip_

After a few missions we drove a guy named Jinx around to blow stuff up. When we were done Torn called through the comm. Torn said through the comm, " Sweet eco, Jak, Rachel, You did it! You've got us deeper into KG territory!"

Jinx said and drove away, " Nice work, pretty boy and pretty girl! I'm gonna go see what I can scrounge up. See ya on the flip side!" I raised an eyebrow and Jak loaded his new gun mod in his gun.

_Time Skip_

We drove a eco hover car with missiles coming after us. We got rid of the other ones with no problem but there was one left and it was right behind us. Torn said threw the comm, "Jak come toward the naughty ottsel and aim for the ottsel sign. Its gonna be close." They turned the sign to full brightness.

Jak yelled, "Hang on Rachel!"

I looked back and forth then said, "This is gonna be real close." We aimed toward the sign and were about to hit it when Jak pulled up just inches away. Daxter screamed as the missles blew up his head on the naughty ottsel sign. I said, "I think its an improvement." Then the ottsel head landed on the pitchfork. I smiled and said, "Now its perfect I mean who wouldn't eat at a place with a headless devil ottsel with an ottsel head on a pitchfork. I would love to eat there now." I smiled and Daxter glared at me.

_Time Skip_

We slipped into a both at the naughty ottsel with Torn. Torn said, " Jak, Rachel, we've got word of a new assault on the Port. They're trying to take us out once and for all! The strange thing is, we're seeing movement from both the KG and Metal Head fronts. It's like they're working together. We've got to repel this assault or we're through! I hate to do this to you, but I'm puttin' you two on the front line. You're my go to guy and girl! Stop any KG or Metal Head units from reaching this place. If we lose this one, we're history!"

I said and laughed a little, "You got it commander. Lets go Jak."

_Time Skip_

We went to see if Tess had a new gun mod for Jak. Daxter ran up to her and hugged her. Tess said, " Daxter! My hero! Ahh! This city is too dangerous. We need our own little place in the country... a little pink house... with a white picket fence... and a fireplace... and a big four poster bed for me... and a little Ottsel run on the side of the house for you."

I said, "Tess let me give you a little advice... never say that to a guy!"

Daxter walked in front of me and said, " Oh, are you worried about me, my little Tessy-poo?"

Tess replied, " Of course, my itty, bitty whisker-puss."

Jak said, " Oh please, will you two take it outside?"

I said, "I think I am going to hurl. I agree outside ottsel and Tess."

Daxter asked, " You need a hug, Jak... Rachel? Cause we got plenty to go around."

I said, "Touch me I kill you."

Tess said, " Over my dead body. Anyway the rumor is, you two are the only hope we've got to reach the catacombs. I've programmed the gun course to simulate some of the new enemy tactics. Wanna try it out?"

I said, "Jak I going to do the gun course with you because I can't stand there baby talk lovey doveyness. I will practice shooting eco."

_Time Skip_

We came out with the high score. Tess said, " Not bad shooting, eco twins. Here's a nice boomstick for your sidekicks, baby. Go give 'em hell boys and girl! Then come back and I'll scratch you behind your ears, Daxter."

I rolled my eyes and we left. Sig called my comm, "Hey I need you and Jak to come out here to the wasteland got it." I shrugged and we headed to the wasteland.

We came up to Sig at the gates. Sig said, " Another storm is really churning the sand! Scanners show a few new artifact sightings. You two up for some rough ridin'?"

Jak said, " Sure. We can race with the best of 'em!"

I said, "Always up for a challenge Sig."

Sig: Good. Take the vehicle and bring us back some booty. You know the drill. Get to the artifacts first and they're yours to claim... Wastelander rights! Go get 'em!" We sped off into the desert and collected the artifacts. Sig called in again and wanted us to meet him at the metal head cave. We drove over and walked up to sig's ride.

He said, " There you two are! I was beginning to think you'd chickened out. I saw an Eco Crystal in this place and it's yours if you want it. Trouble is, Metal Heads have been spotted here en mass. But we wouldn't want those nasty boys to just move back in here without a welcoming party would we? Let's go give 'em a big surprise!" Jak and I hopped in and we headed in to kill some metal heads.

_Time Skip_

After we defeated all of the metal head centipedes. We left. Sig said, " Yeah baby! I love the smell of burnt Metal Head! This is good practice for when the spit hits the fan, and trust me, it's coming."

Jak asked, " What's Damas got to do with Haven City, Sig?"

Sig said, " None of your business."

I said, "You can tell us."

Daxter asked, " What was all that spying you did, huh?"

Sig said, " Let's just say, Damas lost a little something in the city, and he wanted me to find it. What do you care? Haven folk are a bunch of weaklings... you know that! They'd already lost the war before it started. Luckily, Damas has a plan to make sure we all survive."

Jak growled, " You're playing with people's lives!"

Sig said, " Why not? They played with mine. Survival of the fittest, baby. I suggest you get with the program and be on the winning side."

Jak asked, "And what side is that?"

Sig said, " The one on top of the pile. Unfortunately, it's gonna be a big pile."

Daxter said and picked up Sig's Peacemaker, " Yeah, a big pile of... should I cock this?"

I grabbed it and said, "No." I think Daxter muttered something like "kill joy" or something.

Jak asked, " So now what?"

Sig told us, " Just keep your noses clean and stay sharp. I'll tell ya when the action's comin'."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

When we got back to the city. Jak asked, " Kleiver, We need to find some very special Precursor artifacts, but were running out of time."

Kleiver said, " Wait a tic... I just traded a very rare artifact indeed, to a nice band of Metal Heads. It was an ugly piece of hardware, looked like a dog's breakfast to me. But those toothers paid handsomely. They seemed nice enough. Good ivories they had, ya know if you dig fangs and claws. I bet if you crank up that donk, you, her, and the offsider just might be able to catch 'em."

Sig said, " I'll drive. Jak, you get on the gun! Rachel your look out! Daxter, just get in, sit down and shut up!" We all got in and headed into the desert.

We got the artifact back and went into Spargus. I said, "We should go see Damas we haven't talked to him in a while."

Jak said, "Good Idea Rachel."

Damas was sitting on the steps of his throne. He said to us, " Keeping people alive out here, keeping them full of hope, it can be daunting."

Jak said, " I'd say you've made a good life here."

I said, "Yeah not bad except the heat other than that you got a pretty good life."

Damas said, " You two must make a life, Jak and Rachel. Take your destiny's into your own hands. Look... sand cannot keep a shape by itself, but add water and it becomes malleable. Fate can be such, if you add the right element."

Jak and I said together, " ECO!"

Damas smirked and said, " All our minds think alike. My monks say the world is coming to an end, but I am a survivor. I say we live on long after this world dies! Be ready. You are shaping up to be two of my finest warriors, and I'll need you for the trials ahead. I mustn't lose you two... like I lost my son."

Jak said, " You had a child?"

I looked down and said, "That's sad you lost your son." Jak put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I smiled.

Damas said, " Long ago, but much has been sacrificed in this war so that others could live. Anyway, it matters not. We're having serious trouble with marauders lately. I want you to take a vehicle and hunt down their warrior patrols. Go, and make war your own!"

We got up and on the way out I said, "Inspiring." Jak smiled and I smiled back.

_Time Skip_

We got to the top of the pillars and found a telescope thing. The Oracle spoke, " Approach the Astro-Viewer, time warriors. Behold... the seed of our destruction."

Daxter said, " What? What? Let me see? Let me see? Is she hot?" I smacked him upside the head and looked back in the scope.

The Oracle said, " We Precursors built many worlds across the universe. Shaping them with eco into something good... but we were foolish. The Dark Makers were once Precursors, but their exposure to Dark Eco changed them. They began twisting worlds, conquering life and dark ages ensued. Now the dark ones have found your world and are coming to claim it for themselves."

Daxter said, " Well that could ruin your whole day!"

I said, "I think its worse than a bad day Dax."

Jak said, " I think this one's bigger than both of us."

Oracle said, " There is but one hope left. You will find a planetary defense system hidden deep at the core of the planet. There is still a chance to save your world. I hope you are more successful than many planets whose fate has already been closed."

We headed back to the naughty ottsel to see Torn. We came in and Torn said, " We may have found a way to reach Freedom HQ. Jinx here has a plan."

Jinx said, " Hey, Jakey boy. Rachie girl Long time no see. I think we've got a boomer of a plan here. You know those Blast Bots you've seen around? Well, I captured one. Don't ask. I'll show ya the scars later. I've rigged that baby with a remote control and even more explosives than the standard package."

Torn said, " Jak, link into the remote and direct that Blast Bot into the KG area. If you can get the Blast Bot close enough to the Freedom League border and blow it up, it should punch a hole in the defensive line and allow us to hook up with our comrades."

I said, "Cool lets do it."

_Time Skip_

Torn said, " Great job! We can link up with the northern front now. I'll get on the horn to HQ and give 'em the good news! You're the man, Jak! YOU are the man!" Torn handed Jak a peace maker mod.

I said, "Woah torn little more happy than usual I mean its not bad your happy just a little creepy. Let's go Jak."

_Time Skip_

We came into freedom HQ were everyone was waiting for us. Daxter said, " Hello, fellow peeps and cronies! That's right, the daxtinator is back in the building!"

Keira said, " Daxter! Jak! Rachel! You did it!"

Samos said, " It's about time you two got here!"

Pecker said, " What took you so long?"

Jak said, " Sorry, we only had a war in the way."

I said, "And some desert."

Ashelin said, " Great work, Jak and Rachel. Let me be the first to officially apologize for the city."

Jak said, " Forget about it. I've got my own interests in this."

Samos said, " Well, what we know right now is, there's a huge dark planet builder bearing down on us all. How much time we have no-one can guess. If it is rogue Precursor technology then the only way to destroy it is with more Precursor technology, and that lies at the bottom of the catacombs."

Keira said, " Also, the large number of Eco Crystals being moved about can mean only one thing... someone is trying to awaken vast Precursor technology."

Jak said, " I think Veger's behind it. Or Errol. Or maybe..."

Daxter said, " Ooh, ooh... wait til you hear about my adventures in the Wasteland. So there I was, facing a whole brood of slobbering Metal Heads when all of a sudden..."

Pecker said, " Uh oh."

Ashelin looked into a scanner and said, " It looks like a large scale assault. Multiple targets inbound. You up for some action, Jak, Rachel?"

Jak said, " Look who you're talking to. Let's rock-n-roll, Rachel!"

I said and laughed, " Right! On to war."

_Time Skip_

We came back after defeating all the KG blast bots. Samos said, " Nice moves my boy and girl. You're the best man... and woman we've got to lead an expedition into the catacombs."

Veger walked in and said, " Please, please... let us not be too hasty. Are you sure you want these eco freaks contaminating the hallowed halls of our glorious Precursors? I should lead the expedition myself."

Ashelin said, " We're tired of your scheming Veger."

Veger said, " I've got the answer you're looking for. My Precursor Monks have given me the knowledge to turn on the planetary defense grid. If you beg me to do so..."

I said, "Beg? Ha!"

Keira: said, " Jak and Rachel's always gotten us through thick and thin, I'm with them."

Samos said, " Here, here!"

Daxter said, " You're washed up, Vegan." I laughed at how Dax has never gotten his name right.

Veger said, " Veger! It's Veger! You idiot!"

Daxter said, " Whatever."

Ashelin said, " Count Veger, I hereby dissolve the City Council and strip you of your title, command, and all privileges. Now get out of my sight."

I said and did a fist bump with Ashelin, "Nice Ashelin."

Veger yelled, " What? How dare you! I offered you mercy, but now you will all burn in the Precursor fires of creation! I swear it!"

I said, "Blah Blah get out!"

Ashelin said, " That was one hell of an attack wave. We can't continue to repel such large assaults forever! That floating War Factory has got to be shut down. The problem is, the factory is shielded and has gate codes on every access point. Most old KG door ciphers were kept hidden in the main system in the Power Room. If you can break into the system, you may be able to unlock the War Factory doors to get inside."

Pecker interpreted Onin and said, " Onin says the eco grid in the Power Room could help you, but to open the old power room you must find the junction box in the sewer. Personally, I think you're crazy to go down there. But, ah... good luck."

I said sarcastic, "Thanks Pecker saying good luck sure is doing a lot." I looked over to Onin and said, "Thanks for the info Onin."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

We entered the power station. Daxter said, " Ah, remember this place? I sure miss good ol' Vin."

I said, "Poor guy."

Jak said, " Yeah, he was a good guy. A bit crazy."

Vin voice came out of no where, " Hey! Who you calling crazy? I can't help it if the world is out to get me!"

Daxter said, " Vin! Wait a minute? Is that you?"

Vin voice came out again and so did a hologram, " Yeah, it's me. Well, actually no it's not. I'm a multi-layered hyper linking digi-memoc-bio-construct-super-clocked-mega-memory-construct, baby!"

Daxter asked, " Did you understand a word he said?" I shook my head.

Vin explained, " When the city was overrun by Metal Heads, before they got to me, I dumped my brain into the Eco Grid. Everything's great now. Those monsters can't get me in here... or can they?"

Jak said, " Listen, Vin. I'm happy you're... whatever you are. But right now, I need to get into the War Factory, but the doors are sealed. We think the code to open the doors is hidden in the system."

Vin answered, " It is."

Jak asked, " Really?"

Vin said, " Positive."

Daxter asked, " Can you get it for us?"

Vin said, " Negative."

Daxter asked, " Why not?"

I said, "Okay usually I like short answers but this is getting annoying. Anyway why not?"

Vin said, " Because if you have half a brain cycle, you'd know that those access codes are guarded by the central system. Ancient, nasty, circuits in there. Even we bit brains can't nibble around there without getting our butts erased!"

Jak replied, " Just get us close."

Vin said, " Oh, sure, yeah, no prob... it's your death. If you fail, I can always use a companion in here. Oh, the fun we'll have."

Daxter said, " Let's hope... oh god let's hope, it doesn't come to that!"

Vin said, " When I put you into the system, the main security will slam down hard. It'll be up to you to beat the system and get out or get eco-zapped for good! You check-sum?"

I said, "You should go in Daxter you always wanted to be a video game. I will think off aa name now go!"

Daxter said, " Okay, Vin-baby! Jack me in!"

Vin said, " Wait for it... wait for it. Okay! Input!"

_Time Skip_

Jak caught something and said, " Got the cipher."

Daxter flung out of the computer at me. I laid on the ground and said, "I got an ottsel and it better get off me before I kill it." Daxter jumped off me and went over to Jak.

Torn's hologram appeared and said, " Great work, Jak and Rachel. Just got the info beamed here. That cipher key will unlock the War Factory doors. We'll get on it right away and get back to ya."

Jak said, " Listen Vin, we've got things to do, but we'll keep in touch. We promise."

I said, "Yeah bye Vin! Lets go Jak."

_Time Skip_

We headed back to HQ to see what Torn found out. Torn said, " We gotta big one this time. That decoder you three found helped us decipher the gate key for the main KG War Factory. We can get inside now, and we need our best people on the raid."

Daxter acted stupid and said, " Oh, gee... I wonder who that might be?"

Samos said, " There is a good chance that factory is doing more than just making Death Bots."

Torn told us, " I wanna know who's behind it all! How are so many Death Bots being made? Where are they getting the supplies and the eco? Somethin' about this doesn't seem right."

Jak said, " Yeah... right into the hornet's nest. This is gonna be fun!" I grinned.

Daxter said, " Yeah, remind me when to laugh!"

_Time Skip_

We came into a large room. I looked up and there was Errol well Cyber-Errol and he said, " I've found some new friends to help me conquer this puny little planet."

Jak asked, " You're talking to the Dark Makers?"

Cyber-Errol said, " It seems my digital self can communicate with these poor tortured minds quite well. Oh, they're just like you and me, Jak. Well... me at least. They want a home, someone to call a friend, destruction of all Light Eco! They've volunteered to help me put this puny planet out of its misery. Ha ha ha ha ha HAA..."

Jak said, " You're in for a big surprise. The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others. Just ask the Metal Heads."

I said, " He's a psychopath."

Cyber-Errol said, " I've been given the chance to wield a power even the Precursors could not control. Don't fret. You won't live to see what I turn this little world into. Maybe a rock, or a floating puddle of slag, or nothing at all. Complete oblivion! So hard to choose."

Jak said, " I won't let you do this!"

I said, "And neither will I!"

We started shooting at him and hitting his bombs back. I shot eco at him and he weakened. He ran through a teleporter. Jak said, "Damn! He got away!"

I told Jak, "We'll get him next time."

Daxter said, "See ya later, mech-a-nator! Jak, the sky is falling!" We ran and jumped through the teleporter. Once we got back to HQ Daxter said, " We took it to that robot goon and kicked his nuts and bolts!"

Jak said, " Errol got away, but we shut down his robot factory."

I said, "Which is what we went to do in the first place so mission accomplished."

Samos said, " That's good. But it is troubling to see what Errol is doing. I fear he may be trying to awaken that terrible dark ship before we can destroy it."

Pecker interpreted, " Onin says the Precursors and Dark Makers have fought over worlds for as long as time has turned. It would not be the first time a planet was lost to those monsters."

Jak said, " Well it's not going to be this planet. We've lasted this long. We've just got to find a way to destroy that thing. The truth lies at the bottom of the catacombs. That's where I need to go."

I said, "That's were WE need to go. Come on Jak."

_Time Skip_

We headed back to the temple and found some hidden passages. We came to the precursor room at the final side we hadn't been. The oracle said, " Once again, you stand before me, brave ones, and once again, your heroism's shall be rewarded. I give you a new light power, one, which will help you reach new places. Places only in your dreams." I felt the warm light lift me up again and Jak and I turned light and had wings.

After a while of flying around me and Jak found Seem. Seem said, "Errol has learned how to connect with the dark maker ship. If he can awaken its terrible cargo, he will unleash horrors beyond our deepest nightmares. Not all is lost. I hid the most important artefact from Errol. I was wrong about you. You have the balance needed to save us all."

Daxter said, " As rubber wearing, completely freaky, beyond bizarre, paint faced, super weird monks go, you're all right.:

Seem said, " I have now seen the truth, and I am at peace. At least I was granted the gift of seeing the face of my creators... thank you, little one."

Daxter said as Seem rubbed his face, " Ahhh... okay..."

I said, "Well that was awkward. Let's go."

_Time Skip_

After we defended the city from dark one minions. Damas said, " You did it, Jak and Rachel! This victory is a sign of possibility. Times are grim. But when I was the leader of Haven City, times seemed grim then too. Take hope. Even the smallest weed finds shelter within the rocks."

Jak said, " Wait? You were once the leader of Haven City?"

Damas said, " I came to the throne during the middle of the Metal Head wars. Baron Praxis betrayed me and banished me to the Wasteland. The rest you know... Anyway, here is your third and final Battle Amulet's. You two are one of us now. Those War Amulet's are a beacon. If ever you need us, use it to call and we will be there. And from me, a... welcoming gift. This rare Precursor armor's is said to have been worn by Mar himself and the other armor by Scar herself. I was saving it for my own son and someone else... but right now, you two should wear them in this difficult time."

Jak said, " Thanks. I don't have anything for you."

Damas said, " You give us all hope, Jak and Rachel. That is gift enough. Welcome to the clan."

_Time Skip_

We went to Haven Forest and looked through the telescope. Jak looked through the telescope. Samos said through the comm., " Wonderful, Jak! I knew that machine was special!"

Suddenly a light shinned through the telescope. Jak said, " Aagghh! Get out of my head!"

Daxter said, " Jak! Jak? I'm losing ya buddy!"

Jak said, " It's linking me into the Dark Maker ship systems. They're taking me to them."

I screamed, " JAK! JAK!" His face seemed stuck to the telescope. I tried to pull him away and said, "Jak! Jak are you okay?" He didn't reply he just stood there staring into it.

I sighed and sat down, "So Daxter whats knew?"

Daxter didn't reply and we sat there in silence for a good ten minutes when Jak was unstuck from the telescope and said, "What the... Daxter?"

Daxter said, " What? What? What'd you see? Let me look... let me look... let me look. Hello, elevator, bottom floor, goin' up. Come on! Aaggh! I hate being short."

Jak said," It just seemed for a moment... it looked like... Nah, it couldn't have been."

I said, "It's nice to know you don't think I am here Jak."

I walked off the side forgetting we were on a pillar and splashed down into the water below. Jak laughed and jumped down he landed next to me splashing me. Daxter dove down next and I laughed hard when he landed on his stomach. Jak swam next to me and said, "I could never forget you were here." I smiled and we swam to shore. I got out and started pulling water out of my now soaking wet hair. Daxter, Jak, and I walked back to HQ taking our time and killing any metal heads and KG in our way.

We entered HQ and Ashelin was waiting. She said, " Who knows what Errol will try to do next with that dark ship. We've got to take him out!"

Jak said, " And I suppose you know how we can take him?"

Ashelin said, " We have a plan, but it's risky."

Daxter said, " Oh, of course... it couldn't be easy. Nooo!"

I said, "Hey what's life without risk?"

Daxter said, " And I'm sure we're on the shortlist to head up the mission, huh?"

Ashelin said, " No, this one's tricky. I'm giving it to Torn and Jinx."

Daxter said, " What! I suppose you don't think we're good enough, huh? You don't think we can do it?"

Jak said, " Dax..."

Daxter yelled, " May I remind you, that this team of Daxter, Jak, Rachel and Daxter have taken just about every scary thing this world can throw at us for three... count them, three adventures!"

Jak said, " Daxter..."

I said to Daxter, "Shut up."

Daxter said, " This is an outrage, Jak! We're the heroes! We're the ones on cereal boxes for God's sake. And I'm about to release my own line of sports shoes! I've got a contract."

Ashelin said, " You are on the mission. Your job is to cover Torn and Jinx in a vehicle filled with explosives. Escort them to the Metal Head section, and together you'll blow open the nest."

Daxter said, " Oh, well... why didn't you say so in the first place?"

_Time Skip_

Sig said as we exploded the metal head nest, " Oh yeah, they're hurtin' now. Move and groove chili pepper." He tossed Jak a gun upgrade.

Jak said, " All right, it's payback time! You ready to rock, Rachel?' I nodded, " Dax?"

Daxter said, " You mean go in that place? Ah, Jak, Rachel, maybe I'll stay here and... protect Sig." I laughed loud for a few minutes.

_Time Skip_

We got through easy. Then we got to the top and found Errol. Cyber-Errol said, " Ahh, my little friends have come to see me off! I'd love to stay and chat but I have an appointment with the most powerful beings in the universe!"

Daxter said, " You're through, Metal Monkey! Don't make me come over there and sic Jak and Rachel on you!"

Cyber-Errol said, " You're too late! I've already awakened the dark maker ship! When I come back, I will be wielding the very power of the Precursors! I'll see you boys and girl, soon!"

Daxter said, " Look at that. It's cool, it's amazing, it's reacting to the dark stuff... Aaaggh! It's gonna blow!"

Sig pulled up in a Kruiser next to the window. Sig said, " Let's get outta here!" We ran and jumped out the window. We had gotten far enough away that the blast only shook a lot instead of kill us.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

We entered Onin's hut which had been moved from the bazaar to the slums. Samos said, " Jak, Rachel, we're in serious trouble."

Pecker translated Onin's hand signs, " Onin says there are strange forces at work. Fate has been twisted by something more powerful than anything she has ever seen in her many years. Aawwrrk! Something now awake deep in the catacombs."

Daxter asked, " Let me guess. You blow hards want us to go down there. Correct?"

Samos told us, " The best access to the catacombs is on the Metal Head side of the city."

Daxter said, " Sometimes... I really hate you guys."

I said, "Aw Daxter... we hate you sometimes too."

Pecker said, " Onin says, she sees your fate turning black with uncertainty. Onin says, it will be very dangerous indeed. Onin says, Pecker will escort you through the catacombs and... Arrrrck! What? What did you say?"

Samos said, " You will be Onin's eyes... Jak's wisdom, and Rachel's brain. You must do this!"

I said, "Hey! I have a brain... I just chose not to use it."

Pecker said, " Aaaaaaahh! Okay, fine! But I am gone the moment that things get sticky! You two, get to the catacomb entrance and take care of business. Aarrck! I'll meet you there when the coast is clear!"

_Time Skip_

We made it to the metal head part of the city. And saw a lot of metal heads below. Daxter said, " The only hombres crazy enough to take on these things are the Wastelanders!"

Jak said and pulled out his battle amulet, " You're a genius!"

I said, "Oh I get Dax you are a genius for right now at least..." I pulled out mine and pushed the button. Jak did too. Nothing happened so I kept pushing it.

Daxter said, " Yeah, that trinket's worth about as much as you'd get from a broke down pawn shop in South Town."

I said, "I guess were on our own. Lets go kick some metal heads." We headed in and after a while we finally found Pecker. He said, " Where have you been? I've moulted three times already just waiting for you! Onin says we must get through the palace ruins, but I think... uh oh..." There minions of the dark ones showed up.

Daxter said, " Jak, let me just say, before it's all over, riding on your shoulder, although it is kinda boney and uncomfortable, well, you've been a good pal and so have you Rachel even if you have threaten to kill me a lot of times."

Jak said, " You too, Dax. These adventures... they've been great. And Rachel I just want you to know well. I love you."

I said, "I love you too Jak." Just as they were about to kill us a vehicle hopped over us and killed them. Damas was driving.

Damas said, " Someone call for an army?"

Jak said, " You're a long way from the desert. I thought you said a smart warrior never takes his opponent head on?"

I said as me and Jak got in, "Yeah what happened to smart warrior tactics."

Damas said, " It depends on how hard your skull is. I'd say we all are rather head strong."

Jak said, " Let's finish this!"

I said, "I got the gun's." We got through the driving it was hard but we did it. We drove up a hill and stopped we I looked at Jak and Damas. Suddenly a loud noise came from behind and a fireball hit our car flipping it upside down.

Jak walked around the car and I followed, " Damas!"

Damas was ;aying on the ground the car crushing him. He said, " Not bad driving... kids. It was a good fight... and a good day to die. I'm very proud to have been by your sides in the end... This world is not yet out of heroes..."

Jak said, " We did well together. Don't move I'll..."

Damas asked, " Please promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar and his friend Scar. You'll know him when you see this... he's wearing an amulet just like it and she never leaves his side. This is the symbol of our lineage with the great house of Mar... Save the people, Jak and Rachel. They need you two..." I saw the amulet he handed Jak and thought back. I gasped remembering Jak's amulet.

Jak muttered, " Father..."I sat close to Jak and Damas's dead body.

Veger showed up and said, " Yes, you two were those children. I took you both from Damas, hoping to harness your eco powers for my experiments. Then I lost you two to the Underground. Jak, You seem upset. Did I tell you too late? You were the son of the great warrior Damas. Oh... and he never knew... how delightful."

Jak stood up and turned Dark then normal, " Aaaagghh! VEGER!"

Veger said, " Thank you for opening the door to the Precursors. Don't worry, I'll be back to put you out of your misery."

Daxter said, " After him, Jak!"

Jak asked, " You're willing to go down there? Without a fuss this time?"

Daxter said, " Yeah, well don't get used to it. It's just that nobody hurts my best friend and lives to brag about it. Let's get him!"

I said, "Jak we'll avenge your... father I promise." Jak hugged me. I though for a minute and put an eco shield around Damas to protect his body from metal heads and such. I said, "Lets go kick Veger's ass!"

We hopped into a hover car and drove down to the precursors. The room got dark then started brighting as we approached a precursor machine. The Precursor said, " Greetings great warriors. Before it is too late, you must power up the planet's defence system. The eco sphere has begun its energy conversion. It will take some time for the weapon to fully charge. You have proven your worth, warriors. We grant you the gift of evolution... the honour of becoming one of us."

Veger yelled and pointed a pistol at us, " Step aside! I will be the one who evolves into a Precursor. The right is mine!"

The Precursor said, " Be careful what you wish for..."

Veger floated up and glowed slightly, " Aagh... it is done. Don't worry, Jak, Rachel. It is for the greater good that I assume this role."

Precursor said, " Even now, it may be too late. If Errol awakens the dark ship's cargo, all will be lost."{

Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder and said, " Listen glow boy, we've been doing all your dirty work while you slept in the stars, so stuff it."

The precursor said, " Inefficient... I told you we needed a back up hero. We should have gone with plan b. Ow! Hey! Cut it out! We are unhappy with your performance. If you had been a true hero, you would have stopped Errol by now!" The doors to the precursor statue opened and inside were three ottsels.

My jaw dropped and I fell back. Jak said, " Oh my God..."

The Ottsel Leader said speaking into a microphone, " Ah... yes... well... now we are even more angry... and ah... we order you to avert your eyes or we will um... Oh, bother."

Daxter asked, " They look like me?"

Ottsel Leader said, " Not what you expected?

The Ottsel that sounded like a surfer said, "Yeah, we like get that a lot!"

Ottsel Leader said, " Don't look so upset. If you knew we Precursors were a bunch of little fuzzy rats, would you worship us? Could we run the universe?

Ottsel surfer said, "Not possible, buddy!"

Ottsel Leader said, " So, we fluff up the myth... a bit." I was still lying on the ground.

Then I sat up fast and yelled, "A bit?"

The dumb sounding ottsel said, "Then we get the respect we deserve!"

Veger pointed the pistol at them and said, " You idiots! Get down from there and stop defiling that glorious machine!"

Ottsel Leader shoot a sphere around him knocking the gun down. I said, "Finally a sphere I'm not stuck in.

Ottsel leader said, "Do not let our size fool you. We are the most powerful beings in the universe."

Ottsel dummy asked, "We are?"

The Ottsel Leader & Ottsel Surfer yelled at him, " Shhhh!"

Jak asked, " Why does Daxter look like..."

Ottsel Leader said, " Ah yes. All eco contains the source of our essence, our code so to speak. When Daxter touched the dark eco, he was actually blessed when he thought he was cursed."

Daxter shouted and started dancing, " Wahooo! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor. Hey, wait a minute! They have pants!"

Veger said then started struggling, " These creatures are the great Precursors? And I wanted to evolve into.. NO! Aaaaaaaagggghhhh!" He turned into an ottsel I fell back and started laughing.

Daxter asked, " A little drafty... isn't it?"

I said, "It's good thing Veger stopped us from stepping in the light right Jak?"

Ottsel Leader said, " The only way to ensure that Errol will not awaken the ship's cargo is to go there yourself and stop him. We will send you there from here."

Jak said, " But the weapon..."

Ottsel surfer said, "Chill out, buddy! You should have mondo minutes to go there and get back here pronto. Way before..."

Ottsel Leader said, " Hopefully before..."

The Ottsel dummy said, " Baboom! Oh yeah!"

Jak said, " Let's move!" We ran and jumped into the teleporter.

_Time Skip_

Daxter looked at the robot things and said, " If these nasty things ever wake up, the planet's finished."

I said, "Your right Dax we got to take care of Errol and quick."

Cyber-Errol talked to himself saying, " All of these Dark Makers at my command. Just think what I could do."

Jak yelled, " You're through, Errol! Even if we both die! Aaaggghhh!" Jak tackled Errol of the ship. I looked over the edge.

I screamed, "Jak!"

Daxter started yelling, " Jak? JAK!" Suddenly the bottom hatch was opened and I was going to be pulled down. I grabbed Daxter and started running but I just got closer and closer to the edge.

I flew back and someone caught me. I looked back and saw Jak. He said, " Let's go, Rachel!"

_Time Skip_

We jumped through the portal just in time and were teleported to the desert. Daxter jumped around cheering, " We did it! Whoohoo!"

I saw the ball of fire. Jak said, " Not yet."

I said, "We have to stop him."

Daxter said, " This guy just won't quit!"

Jak said, " It's headed for the city! We gotta defend it, for Damas."

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "For Damas." Jak hugged me and we got in the car.

Daxter said, " The last charge of the dark and light brigade! Let's do it partners!"

Jak said, "To the end!"

We drove destroying each one of the spider like dark one robots legs. Finally it came crashing down very close to the city. Jak drove up to it and we climbed up to where Errol was waiting. I started shooting him with eco and Jak shot him with his peacemaker. Jak pointed to the target as the head Errol was in started spinning back and forth. Jak charged the peacemaker and I charged eco. I said, "Now!" And we shot the tanks on the back of its head.

Which caused a large explosion. We walked through the dust to where Ashelin and Sig were waiting. I turned Jak to me and said, "Did you really mean what you said at the nest a while back?" He nodded and smiled. I smiled and looked down blushing. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. I smiled and kissed him he put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck.

_Time Skip_

We were all gathered in the stadium with the precursors or Ottsels. The Ottsel Leader said, " Thank you brave people of this planet. Onin, Samos and all... your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on."

Samos said, " My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of furballs."

Pecker interpreted onin's hand signs, " Onin says it is a great day for the universe."

Ottsel Leader said, " Jak, Rachel, you two are the greatest of heroes. You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together we will win this war."

Ottsel surfer said, " But dude, there are like way more challenges in the future."

Ottsel Dummy said, " Duh... or was it the past?"

Ottsel Leader said, " Yes! Yes! I was getting to that."

Jak said, " More adventures? Where have I heard that before."

I said, "Jak since when are adventures bad? I saw we take the adventures head on!"

Ottsel Leader said, " We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe."

Jak said, " Then you can call me by my first name... by what my father called me, Mar."

I said, " You can call me by my real name to Scar."

Ashelin said, " Wait, Jak is Mar? The Mar?And Rachel is Scar?"

Ottsel Leader said, " Come then Mar and Scat no time like the present."

Jak asked, " You coming, Dax?"

Daxter said and relaxed next to Tess, " Naw... I got all I need right here, baby. But if you need me and I know you will, you know where to find me."

Tess said and rubbed Daxters stomach, " Oh, Daxter! My little hero!"

Ottsel Leader said, " We owe you much, Daxter. For all you've done. For your bravery in the face of incredible danger, we shall grant you your deepest desire."

Daxter said, " Ya know... I could really use a snazzy pair of pants... like yours!" The precursor leader zapped some pants on Daxter.

Tess said, " Wow! Those are sharp. I wish I had a pair just like that."

Ottsel Leader said, " Be careful what you wish for..." He turned Tess into an Ottsel.

Daxter said, " Don't worry honey, you get used to it. Oh, and you may want to shave some parts. Trust me on that."

Jak said, " Hey, thanks for everything, partner!"

Seem said, " You are a great hero, Daxter."

Daxter said, " This is gonna be good. They think I'm a god. And they're right!"

The door to the ship opened and Precursors said, " Our hero!"

Ottsel Leader asked us, " Are you ready, Jak and Rachel? We have something to show you."

Jak put his arm around my shoulder and asked, " What?"

Ottsel Leader said, " The universe!" Everyone was watching the ship take off that no one noticed we weren't on it.

Jak said, " I couldn't leave ya, Dax! With all our adventures ahead... you wouldn't last a second without me."

I said, "Without us!" Jak smiled.

Pecker flew down and said, " Ah... what a team we are!"

Daxter said, " Yeah? Well the next adventure, I call the shots. Put 'er there partner. HA! Psych! Oh yeah, life is good."

I smiled and said, "Well what's next?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I was driving to the Bloody Hook bar to get Daxter. Jak was on the guns. I crashed through the side and a fish tank. Jak yelled, " Dax, get in the car!"

Daxter complained, " Rachel! Are you crazy? You ruined my story!"

I stood up and screamed, "Get in this fucking car!"

Jak said, "NOW!"

Someone threw a knife that barely missed Daxter's head. Daxter yelled, " Agghh! What are you waiting for? Step on it, Rachel!" I sat down and stepped on the gas shooting out a window to safety.

Jak said, " I told you not to go out. We're getting death threats, Dax. Someone doesn't want us here."

I said, "Ya think?"

Daxter said, " I say we take the next boat home."

Jak said, "No way! Faster Rachel."

I said and hit the turbo's, "You got it!"

Daxter yelled, "Raccchhhheeelll!" We drove to the place we were meeting with the others. I parked the car in the garage and we headed upstairs. Torn, Ashelin, and Kiera were waiting. Daxter hopped up on the table. Jak sat down in a chair pulling me down to sit on his lap. Daxter said, " Let's get this over with and blow this burg. Who called us here anyway?"

Kiera said, " Krew's daughter... Rayn."

Jak asked confused, " Krew has a daughter?"

I asked confused, "How was that even possible?"

Daxter said, " Krew... REPRODUCED? Eeew... Can you imagine what that tub of jelly must look like?"

Right after he said that a girl with blue hair and amber eyes entered. She said, " Thank you for coming to Kras City. It looks like some didn't make it, ah well... I'm Rayn. Before father died, his wishes were simple, to have his will played for his closest associates and for us to drink to his passing. This special vintage he kept for the very occasion... to toast his death. Here's to old friends, and to father's untimely... death." Everyone took a glass and drank from their wine glass. I thought it tasted funny but ignored the feeling. Rayn said and pushed out a button, " So, without further delay his message to us."

A hologram of Krew appeared and said, "Hello nearly friends and mostly enemies. If you're listening to this message then I must be dead, oh well... As you all know I loved racing, almost as much as I loved weapons. Alas I never fulfilled my living dream of winning the biggest race of all - the Kras City Grand Championship. But even in death, I will field the greatest racing team ever assembled and win the biggest race on the planet. You are the best and you will race for me." Everyone disagreed at once. Krew's hologram continued, " I expect you're all riled up by now so let me tell you why you will race, and will win. If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor. Sorry to say, but I put poison in that special vintage, quite unsporting of me really."

Rayn gasped, " Father!"

Krew's hologram said, " This is where Rayn will probably get upset. Sorry dear. It's a slow acting poison, or you'd already be dead! You have just enough time to finish this year's racing season. If you race for me and win, my associates will provide each with an antidote to the poison. Simple, eh?" Krew's hologram faded away we all got up and crowed Rayn.

Ashelin growled and pointed a gun at Rayn, " What the hell did you do to us?"

Rayn held up her hands and said, " Please, I didn't know. I drank it too. Father never did play favorites."

Torn yelled, " Yeah, well your father's crazy!"

Keira shouted, "We're all crazy for coming here!"

I rubbed my temples and yelled, "You know what yelling isn't going to change the fact we just drank poison. So maybe we should stop yelling because your giving me a headache."

Jak asked me, "You okay?" I nodded and he said, " I think Rayn's telling the truth."

Krew's hologram reappeared and said, " Well, it's been one minute, so I figure by now you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess. My advice is trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves!" Krew's hologram faded away.

I asked, "Jak were not gonna die, right?" Jak looked at me and hugged me. He kissed my cheek and whispered, " I won't let you die..."

Daxter said still laying on the table, " Jak, next time you invite me to one of your little parties... DON'T!"

Jak turned and said, "We can do this. We can race and we can beat Krew at his own game."

Rayn said, "Father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy and each of you has a car waiting. We're in this together, so let's get to it." We headed over to the garage kind of relaxing room. Samos and Rayn were watching the Tv. Jak and I were watching to his arm around my shoulders my arms around his waist. Daxter was playing a game. Ashelin was pacing and listening while Torn watched Ashelin.

A man on TV said, " Welcome race fans to another turbo charged season of high stakes, high speed racing. As usual, yours truly, G.T. Blitz, will give you a pit row view of all the action as the best racers in the world swap paint in their quest to claim the Kras City Grand Championship Trophy. In the end, only one wheel jockey will claim the prize as the greatest racer in the land. And we'll be here to cover all the thrills, chills, and spills! The season's first race kicks off in a few minutes... so stay tuned, and keep those engines hummin'!"

Jak muttered, "The first race." I leaned closer to him. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

Samos said, " I fear this affair will end badly. A wise man once said be watchful of those in front of you, but beware of those behind."

Daxter tossed his game and asked," What wise man said that?"

Samos yelled at him, " I did!"

Torn said, " Look, none of us is happy about this, but we might as well make the best of it."

I looked at him and said, "Torn the fact that none of us is happy about this is a major understatement."

Rayn said, " My father provided everything we need to win. One of us can do it if we all..."

Ashelin growled at Rayn, " You father got us into this mess, so zip it before I come over there and play daddy!"

Blitz came in and said, " Well, well... I was told we had some fresh wax rookies this year, but I had to eyeball it for myself. G.T. Blitz is the name."

I said, "More like cheesy blitz."

Blitz growled and said, " Watch it sweet cheeks. Anyway I'm the Kras City Racing Commissioner and star of the highest syndicated sports event on the planet. I just came by to wish you luck and to skid down a few rules. No side bets. No cheating. No rule breaks or we'll break you. You in gear? This is show business boys... and girls. Only the best racers move up to the bigger events, so make me happy... and make the crowd scream!"

Jak said, " Let's race" and everyone headed to their own car's. I started to hop in mine, but Jak grabbed my arm and pulled me away from it. He said, " Will you be okay? You know racing by yourself because I think it would be fine if you didn't."

I smirked and said, "Jak I love you, but we will see who is waiting for who at the finish line."

I pecked his lip and he said, " Well its nice that you can still be competitive and something else over the recent circumstances."

I smirked and hopped in my car, "Lets go, pretty boy."

He ran over to his and jumped in Daxter waiting for him. Jak said, "You got it babe." I hit the gas and so did he. We drove to the starting lines Jak at my right, Ashelin my left, and Torn Ashelin's left. I blew Jak a kiss and smirked. I looked forward and pulled my sunglasses on. The light changed green and everyone stepped on the gas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

We had just finished the first race. Jak was in first, closely followed by me in second, and Ashelin in third. Blitz was interviewing Jak for winning the race I think, " You saw it here folks... at least those of you who didn't die yawning or switch to the bran channel. An unknown driver wins his first big race... in lackluster fashion. So, tell us, what happened out there? Were you frightened?"

Daxter yelled not letting Jak talk, "No!"

Blitz said, " Well just wait until you go up against the big name drivers."

Torn asked, "It gets worse?"

Blitz chuckled and said, " Ha, ha, ha... much. Think you can handle it?"

Kiera yelled, "Give him a break!"

I yelled, "Would someone let Jak talk? He can talk too you know!" Jak raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

Blitz said, " I'll take that as a no or a no comment, and with that, let's take it down to Greaser in pit row." The camera stopped rolling and he said, " That's a wrap. Listen, I'm not getting much smoke off you guys. I need more spin... more heat! Ratings were down 13 points on that last race. Not happening! If you want to get into the club, you gotta win a lot more, and you gotta win big! Accumulate serious points and maybe I'll give you another interview. Heh... heh... if you're still around." I rolled my eyes and we headed back to the garage.

Torn, Daxter, Jak, and I were relaxing on the couch. Daxter said, " You know, except for a little rash in the nether regions, I feel fine. Maybe Krew was bluffing about the whole poison thing?"

Ashelin said, " I had the bottle analyzed. There were traces of Black Shade at the bottom. A rare and deadly plant found in the Wasteland. We were poisoned alright."

Rayn said, " Father never cut corners. Trust me, it's the real deal."

I laid down on the couch my head laying on Jak's lap. He stroked my hair and Daxter said, " Never fear... when the going gets tough... Jak and Rachel will get us out of it!"

Jak said, " We're just gonna have to win the whole thing."

Daxter said, " Against those lunatic racers out there? What are the odds?"

Torn said, " You don't want to know."

I laid on my back and said, "I'm thinking that means there's a better chance we die than we win."

Ashelin said then left, " No offense guys, but I'm not going to trust my life to anyone but me. Just stay out of my way, I'll win."

Daxter said, " Well, somebody here had better win, or I'm going to be very pissed... and very dead."

I glared at Daxter and said, "We're all gonna be dead if one of us doesn't win. Its really late so we should all head off to our rooms so we will be rested and ready for the death dome race tomorrow. Daxter your sleeping out here on the couch no argument or I tie you up and put you in the closet." I sat up and everyone else left Daxter curling up on the couch. I grabbed Jak's hand and walked off to our room together. I stood outside the door and turned to him. I said, " You know... I'm not tired." I smirked and started kissing him. He smiled and kissed back picking me up and taking me into the room.

_Time Skip_

After breakfast the next morning we headed to work on Jak's car. I crawled under the car to check for any leaks. Daxter said and kicked my feet, " Oh no! Here comes ol' tin grin himself."

I turned to lay on my stomach and crawled out. Blitz said, " You newbies are finally going to see what I've been talking about all along... What makes this the most watched sport in the world... ultimate speed and complete danger. I hope you didn't eat break-fast this morning, or you'll find it all over your suit later. Ha ha ha haaa..."

I groaned and Daxter said, " We're not afraid, right Jak, Rachel? ... Right, Jak? HEY! Say some hero stuff one of you!"

I growled at Daxter and said, " Don't make me kill you."

Blitz said, "I like a deadly woman." I raised an eyebrow and Jak stepped in front of me growling slightly. Blitz said, "Oh yeah there was talk you too are together. Too bad huh. Anyway Welcome to one of the fastest tracks in the world. This is the Dethdrome. Many people have died on those lanes chasing a sad dream. Make the crowd scream for me! Good luck, you'll need it... more than I need ratings."

He walked away and I said, " Man that guy is a freak and creepy and bald."

Jak looked at me and said, "Creepy and freak is right, but he's bald."

I said, "Are you kidding I could see that toupee miles away."

Daxter said and jumped off Jak's shoulder, "Oh burn. Well it would have been better if he was here. Oh oh the race is going to start soon."

I put my hand on Jak shoulder and kissed him quick, " Good luck. I'm gonna go get my car and this time you'll be second to me."I ran to the garage got in my car and drove to the starting line. I watched the light carefully and the second it turned green I hit the gas and drove forward full speed.

Towards the end I was first and about to cross the finish we my car was hit by a missile and I was launched into the air. The car flipped through the air and I saw through half closed eyes Jak cross the finished very closely followed by one of razers racers. My car crashed through the finish line right after I heard voices yelling. I heard Jak, Torn, and even Ashelin before I blacked out.

_**Jak**_

Jak jumped out of his car and ran over to Rachel's. He crawled under and grabbed her unconscious body. Jak noticed her shoulder was messed up and bleeding. He carried her over to his car ignoring everyone else and drove back to the garage. He picked Rachel up and took her in and laid her on the couch. He took off her jacket and ripped the sleeve off her shirt off. Torn came in and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Jak said, "Can you hand me the medical kit?" Torn handed it to Jak and Jak said, " A thug of Razers fire at her ride it flipped through the air and landed upside down." Jak rubbed antibiotic ointment on the wound and cleaned some of the dried blood off. He checked out her shoulder and figured it was broken. He went to the bathroom grabbed a hand towel and dumped water on it. He went back out and put it on her forehead knowing what would happen next. Jak watched Rachel grid her teeth and gasp in pain. He saw her shoulder twitch and her a terrible cracking sound, he saw her flesh crawl over the wound and fix itself. He hated that, but it was pretty useful.

Jak looked at her again seeing her relax. Jak felt pure rage and left to see Razer.

_**Rachel**_

I woke up feeling a slight pain in my shoulder. I saw Jak walk out of the garage room and decided to follow him. Jak got in his car and I got in another just parked outside. He didn't go far and I figured out he was going to a bar. I entered the bar after him quietly and heard Jak say, " Next time you and your thugs want a fight, maybe you should pick on someone your own size."

Razer turned to him and said, " My, my, I finally get to meet the great racer, Jak. And his lovely Rachel come in." Jak turned around.

I walked over to him and said, "Hi Jak."

He said, " Rachel. I thought you wouldn't be up so soon."

Daxter said to Razer interrupting me and Jak, " Hey! What about me?"

Razer said, " Oh yes, you're the loudmouth storyteller from the bar. But Jak... Rachel, Jak, Jak, Rachel. Your reputations precede you both. Oh, but I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Razer. Maybe you've heard of me? I work for Mizo. Eventually everyone does."

Jak put his arm on my shoulder protectively and said, " We're from out of town."

Razer said, " Yes, you two are, aren't you? And you're both showing up my boys on the track out there. Uhhmmhmmhmmm... Don't make me put on my goggles and show you how it's done. You wouldn't live long enough to see me cross the finish line."

Jak stepped forward and growled, " I'm ready whenever you are."

Razer said and then left, " Oh, I'm sure we'll match up soon enough. The race of the century, eh? Ehmmm... In the meantime, watch your back. I've heard someone arranged a few surprises this time out. Heh hmm hmm hmm hmm..." Daxter, Jak, and I headed to the bloody hook bar. I went to the bar and got me and Jak a drink. I came back and handed Jak his drink. He was watching tv.

I looked up at it and said, " Pecker's on Blitz's stupid show."

I heard his voice from behind us, " There you two are. Getting some local color? Ha ha... you two certainly need it, you're both positively pale on screen. Listen, I just wanted to tell your group that you can earl cool gadgets by performing odd jobs for the Commission and others."

Jak said, " What kinda job?"

Daxter asked, " What kinda gadgets?"

I asked and took a drink from my glass, " Anything special?"

Blitz said, " Good stuff! For instance, there are some dirt forming robots that went berserk in the Kras Dirt Stadium. They need to be destroyed before someone gets hurt. Hunt them all down and you'll be rewarded."

Jak said, " Sounds good."

I said, " Sounds fun."

Daxter said, " Sounds dangerous."

Blitz said, " It is... but the prizes are good, and you'll need them. That is if you want to continue upgrading your cars to keep up with the Joneses. The job's waiting if you want it. But be careful, we wouldn't want to hurt two of our star up and coming racers."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, " Come on, Jak. After what happened to my ride I need you too help me with some upgrades and repairs."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I was at the garage working on fixing my car with Jak, Ashelin, and Daxter. I had won the last race in first because Ashelin hadn't competed and let me use hers. I said, "Thanks again for letting me use your car before Ashelin. And thanks for helping me fix mine up."

Ashelin said, " It was no problem lets just fix up your ride so I can get my car back."

I smiled then saw Rayn coming. I rolled my eyes and Rayn said, " Jak, you're getting great points for the season. And Rachel since you won the last race you've gotten a lot of points too. But, I heard a nasty rumor that someone's throwing big money around hiring top mercenary drivers to race. Whoever it is, they want to beat us badly."

Ashelin said, " I hear these new drivers are getting bonuses for kills, and I'm sure they wouldn't think twice about cheating to win."

Daxter said, " Oh great! That's all we need."

Ashelin said, " Uh oh, here comes a rather large specimen now."

Razer and a huge red robot came up to us. Razer said, " Well, well... if it isn't the rat, his chick, and his mangy animal."

I rolled my eyes and Daxter said, " Oh, you're a riot."

Razer said, " Have you met Mizo's newest racer? This is UR-86, the deadliest driver on the planet... behind me of course. Hmmh. '86 holds some of the top records for kills in a single event. Even I have to watch out for this one."

The robot grabbed Daxter by the head then started twirling him around. Razer said, " Oh, don't be shy. This bucket of bolts loves living things... so he can make them dead. Hmmhaheheh... Good luck out there." The robot dropped Daxter and they both left.

My car was almost ready and I said, " The race is starting soon so Jak. You and Ashelin should go get ready. I'll finish up my car." Ashelin nodded and left. Jak stuck around and I said, "Jak I will be fine this time now you need to go get your car ready."

Jak slammed his fist on the hood and said, "You have to be careful out there."

I sighed and said, " I will Jak and you have to be careful too." He grabbed my shoulders. He kissed my forehead and he went to the other garage where his car was. I sighed and jumped in my car and I thought please start and turned the key. It sputtered for a second then started, I stepped on the gas and drove to the starting line. Everyone was waiting I looked over to Jak and felt a pain in my heart seeing him upset. He saw me and pulled himself together in an instant.

_Time Skip_

We sat in the ready room at the garage. I was laying my head on Jak's shoulder. We were relaxing on the couch with Rayn, Ashelin, and Daxter watching Blitz's stupid show. Blitz said on tv, " Hello speed lovers. We're live once again for the biggest sport on the planet. It looks like the competition's really heating up. As are the piles of smoldering wrecks on the side of the road. Ha ha ha ha... Stay tuned for all the fireworks."

Daxter said, " How does he get that sheen in his hair? I must know."

I said, " Daxter for the last time its fake hair he's a baldy."

Ashelin said interrupting me and Daxter, " I guess we'll see some pros out there today."

Rayn said, " Oh joy... That Blitz fellow gives me the creeps and the smarmy blighter's even worse in person. If only he were-"

Blitz walked in and interrupted Rayn, " Hey people, did you catch my broadcast? *he whistles* You've got some serious competition today. People have been betting big. They say this championship is gonna come down to you guys and Mizo's dream team. Ha ha ha... Still, the odds makers say your team falls short."

Sig walked in and said, " That's because most fools haven't figured me into the mix!"

Daxter, Jak, and I all yelled happy, "Sig!"

Blitz said then walked out, " Is my camera out of focus? The great Sig has entered the competition. This is going to be better than I thought. But, if you'll excuse me, I've got some real interviews to do."

Sig said, " Yeah, you do that. Sorry I'm late for the party, guys. I head about Krew's little potion. That's why I never drink on the job. I say never trust a dead man. Don't worry, I'll help you get that antidote."

Ashelin stood up and said, " Easy for you to say, your life's not on the line."

Sig said, " For my friend's, it is."

Jak said and gave Sig a handshake, " Good to have you back, Sig."

I hugged Sig and said, " It's good to see ya Sig."

Sig said, " Great to be back, Jak! And it's great to see you too, Rachel. Now let's see about this so called competition."

The blitz show report or whatever. Blitz said, " Once again, we bring you all the racing action as close as it gets!"

Pecker said, " Yes indeedy. The winner here will move one step closer to qualifying for the big championship race."

Blitz said, " But that step could be right off a cliff. UR-86 has never lost in this event before and the crowd is screaming for another mechanical mashing here today.' the camera cut to the robot, ' Look at '86's confidence, his poise, his game face is just rock solid."

Pecker said, " Yeah, well he's a robot. What do you expect?"

Daxter turned to us and said, " We're all dead."

Sig said, " Watch yourself out there, Jak. And you too, Rachel. He can really light up a track, both with his speed and his weapons."

Jak said, "Let's melt this sucker." I hugged Sig and Jak then headed out to the track.

_Time Skip_

Jak and I had beat the robot. Jak had won first and I was second this time. We were back in the garage watching Tv again. Blitz came on and said, " That was a big win for the newcomer, my fine feathered friend we're gonna have to pay more attention to this boy and girl."

Pecker said, " I've done some digging, G. baby, and I've uncovered more information about the rumors of that big underworld bet. Someone is manipulating the sport!"

Blitz chuckled and started yelling at Pecker, " You know... Ha ha ha... I've been covering this sport for decades. Do you honestly think you can come onto my (BEEP)'n show and make me look like a (BEEP) fool? Well, (BEEP) you! (BEEEEEEEEEEP)"-Beeping being cussing because that's just how they do it in the game- The screen cut to technical difficulties. I looked at Jak he was holding back chuckling. It was really late and I was half asleep watching tv. I felt Jak pull me to lay on him. I smiled at him then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_Time Skip_

I felt something hitting my arm and heard Daxter's annoying voice, "Rachel! Jak! Wake up!" I opened my eyes slightly and grabbed Daxter by the neck. I put my hand over his mouth and Jak moved his head which was resting on mine. I sat up and Daxter jumped up. Daxter said, "Geez you guys were out. Not that I'm complaining I love sleeping in your bed."

I said in a totally sleepy voice,"Daxter you you just need to shh..."

Jak patted my head and said, "Come on Rachel get up." I flipped on the tv to help me wake up.

Blitz and Pecker's show was on. Blitz said, " Welcome back to the show. Today we have a special event where the racing rules have been changed to provide new challenges and new thrills. How do you see Jak and his band of misfit racers shaping up?"

Pecker said, " Well G., I've seen Jak and Rachel get out of some pretty tight scrapes."

Blitz said, " Come on... do you really think Jak's got a chance? He'll soon be going up against the top pros... nasty competition. But, I'll give you the final word."

Pecker said, " Well G.T.-"

Blitz interrupted Pecker saying, " Oops sorry, that was more than one word. In my experienced opinion, as the competition gets tougher... I think Jak's gonna fold. That's studio debating 101, baby. Oh yeah! You just got schooled!"

Pecker said and gave Blitz his middle finger or feather, "Birds do not school, they flock. So flock off!" I started laughing and then I heard yelling in the garage. Daxter, Jak, and I went next door to see Samos and Kiera arguing.

Samos said, " Not today you won't. No racing. That's final! I can't risk losing my little girl."

Keira said as Samos walked out, " I'm not your little girl anymore. You'll see."

Daxter, Jak, and I walked over and Jak asked, " Hey, you okay?"

Keira said, " Yeah, I'm fine. I'm always fine. Look, you boys and girl have what it takes to win out there."

Daxter said, " Thanks, baby."

Kiera said giving me a headache, " I meant the car. It's a beaut. Free-floating V-chassis, 326 Super Headers, channel-lock universal weapons cage. Very nice.' Jak bent over to check out the car and Kiera stared still talking, " But to keep competitive, you'll have to modify your body as often as possible. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll install stuff."

I grabbed the wrench of the floor and was about to bash her on the head when Jak stood up and said, "Deal." I held the wrench behind my back acting like I wasn't about to kill kiera.

Kiera growled, " That's asking nice."

Jak stuttered, " What? I mean, it would, it would be..."

Kiera said, "Nicer..."

Daxter yelled, " Will ya do it already!" I crossed my arms and glared at them.

Kiera said, " I'm a little rusty with the wrench, but I'll see to it your vehicle is in tip top shape, make repairs after races, and make sure yours is the best purring vehicle on the circuit. And Jak, we'll talk about 'nice' later..."

I growled and walked over pushing Jak back. I growled at Kiera, "Listen the only one who gets to talk about nice with him is me. And any other nice stuff and if I catch you and him being 'nice'. I will kill you!"

I started walking out of the garage when I heard Kiera say, "She gets jealous easy huh."

I walked into the ready room and screamed knowing they would hear me, " I am not jealous!" I still had the wrench and started smashing everything in sight. I was headed for the trophy cabinet I smashed the glass door sending broken glass all over. I felt hands grab my shoulders. I spun around and was about to him whoever. When I saw it was Jak he grabbed the wrench threw it and pinned my hands to the wall. I yelled still mad, "What?"

Jak asked, "Are you jealous?"

I yelled, "No I am just pissed off that Kiera's flirting with you!"

Daxter said, " That's jealousy sister."

Jak yelled, "Dax get out your not helping!"

Daxter said, "Fine I'm gonna go call Tess."

Daxter walked out and Jak asked, "Why are you getting so jealous of Keira?"

I growled and muttered, "I am not jealous of her. I am upset that she keeps flirting with you."

Jak sighed and said, " It doesn't matter if Keira likes me. I love you not her." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back pressing me closer to the wall.

I heard Daxter say, "Nice Jak!"

Jak pulled away and i said sarcastic, "Great timing Dax."

Dax said, " Hey your gonna miss the race so go now." I rolled my eyes and Jak picked up Dax by the throat and I think said something to him. I went to my ride and we headed out to race.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

We were working on upgrading Jak's car. Jak said, " Something about this whole set-up doesn't seem right. We're missing something important."

Rayn said, " But at least we're winning races. That's good."

Daxter said, " Good? Listen Rayn baby, we've been chased, attacked, shot at, poisoned, and blown up. How could it get any worse?"

Suddenly Kleiver walked in and said, " Hello ankle biters!"

Daxter said, "It's worse."

I crossed my arms and said, "Big time."

Kleiver said, " That show pony, Gee-Whizz Blitz, told me I could find ya here. Listen up, yabbers. you embarrassed me on the track before, but this time I aim to even the score." Jak did a fist bump with me and Daxter when Kleiver said how we embarrassed him.

Daxter said, " Dude, that was so last adventure!"

Kleiver said, " I've been waiting a long time to teach you short poppies a lesson. I'll see ya on the track, nippers."

I said, "Bring it on."

We headed to the track and Jak and I beat him. Everyone headed to the bar to relax and we were watching tv. Blitz and Pecker came on and Blitz said, " I love this sport. Last year along, racing brought in more cash than Kras City's entire yearly budget. Now that's big. Believe it or not, it can get even bigger! I mean, with the right imagination. I'd like to see laws passed forcing the sport to be shown on multiple channels, maybe broadcast it in school for the kiddies."

I clicked off the tv and Jak said, " Seems like everyone's got a stake in this thing."

Rayn said, " Well we certainly do."

I said, "Way more than others."

Daxter said, " There's a ton of money swirling around this sport! And where there's money..."

Ashelin finished, "There's crime."

Jak said, " I think Krew is playing us, but against who... I don't know." Everyone headed back to the garage and headed to the race. Jak won first I got second again and we were being interviewed by Blitz again I think.

Blitz said, " Hello race fans, Welcome to another edition of the G.T. Blitz show. What d'ya think, Pecker? Is this season great or what?"

Pecker said, " Yes G.T., it's really been a-"

Blitz interrupted him said and asked Razer, " Great. Well, we have three of the biggest racers in the sport today. So, Razer, tell me, how does it feel to compete in the most prestigious racing event on the planet, my show?"

Razer said, " Yes, well, as you know, I'm a firm believer that our sport needs to evolve. We need more action, more excitement, more danger..."

Blitz said and came over to me and Jak, " Love it! Love it! So, tell me, Jak and Rachel. How does it feel to know either of you or all of you will be dead by season's end? You must be really motivated to keep racing under this kind of pressure."

Daxter said, " Let's just say we're dying to win."

Pecker said, " Some say the mysterious crime boss Mizo may be involved."

Jak said, " Mizo's name is coming up a lot for someone trying to stay out of the public eye."

I said, " Man he must be a moron."

Blitz said, " You heard it here folks! These three wheel jocks are on a collision course, and we'll be here to identify all the bodies." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

_Time Skip_

We were back in Haven and walking around the industrial area. There were large tv's all around on blitz's and pecker show. Blitz said, " Hello race fans, we're coming to you live from not-so-scenic Haven City as this sport goes on the road for the world circuit tour. Yes, we're global, baby. In today's race, a few veteran drivers will meet the upstarts for the first time, and the Blitz-meister has a feeling it won't be pretty. So, we'll stay behind the crash barrier and bring you all the action as it happens! Stay tuned!"

We walked down the track and Torn said to Ashelin, " It's nice to be back in Haven City, hey sweetheart?"

Daxter said, "Torn I'm touched."

Torn growled, " I was talking to Ashelin."

Daxter said, " I knew that... And we used to think this town was tough? Kras City makes this place look like a kiddie park."

Jak said thinking, " I still don't understand why Krew would go to all this trouble for a trophy."

I said, "There has got to be more to it than a trophy."

Ashelin said, "I smell a rat."

Daxter yelled, " Hey, I showered this morning!"

Ashelin said, " I mean, I think Krew must've been up to something."

Daxter said still talking about his shower, "With soap!"

I said, "Krew must have had a angle like always."

Rayn said, " You're probably right. While we're in Haven City, I'll see what I can dig up in my fathers old things."

Ashelin said, "Yeah... you do that."

I muttered, "There's something up with Rayn."

_Time Skip_

Someone had sabotaged Jak's ride in the last race. So I had won first and Jak got third losing some points. We were fixing it up in the garage. I said, "Alright looks like the engine's all fixed up." I coughed covered in black dust.

Daxter said, " Rachel you look like smoke. And now that I've finished working on this sweet ride, it'll really fly thanks to my 'vehicular expertise'."

I tried to get some dust of my face making it covered in more. Jak tossed me a rag and said to Daxter, " Right, did you put on two coats of wax or just one?"

Daxter said, "One but that will make it go much faster."

I asked and said, "Then two? I think it-"

Daxter said, "Who cares what you think! Your a walking burnt piece of toast!"

I was about to strangle Dax when Kleiver walked in and said, " Howdy mates, just wanted to drop you a fly that there's an event swirling at the Kras Coliseum. Competitors from all over the world came to play... and my score beat 'em all!"

Daxter said, " Whoopee for you!"

Kleiver said, " I just didn't want ya to miss out on all the fun. I need a little competition, and I'd love to see you squirm. Go ahead, give it a burl. I'll be the one laughing from the stands."

I said, "Yeah whatever get out." Kleiver walked out I said, " I need a shower you boys finish up." I walked out before Daxter say something weird. I headed to me and Jak's room and cleaned off all of dirt, grim, and car dust. I came out and put on clean clothes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After we had breakfast Daxter, Jak, and I headed to the track. Kleiver, Jak, and I were being interviewed by Blitz before the race. Blitz said, " Three of today's top contenders are joining me now, Kleiver, the muscle-bound god of track thunder, the nimble and lightning- quick racer, Jak, and the girl with flare and speed, Rachel. So Jak, Rachel, sources say there's a big bounty on you both. Everyone wants you two dead. Ha, everyone but me that is. You're great for the ratings."

Jak said, " The death threats and bounties don't bother us."

I said, "People wanting us dead isn't new."

Jak said, " We're not afraid to die."

Daxter pulled the camera down to him and said, " Whoa! Freeze frame! I'd like to go on record right here that I'm firmly and officially against dying. In any way."

Kleiver said, " Yabbers, all of ya! I'm gonna find you two on out on the track, and when I do, you'll wish you'd never wedged behind a wheel!"

I poked Kleiver and said, "Who is the one wedging behind the wheel big boy!"

Blitz said, " You heard it here folks. The gauntlet's been thrown and the two biggest race's of the season are coming to you live as-"

Pecker jumped in front of the camera interrupting Blitz saying, "-Jak, Rachel, and Daxter show us how they became heroes!"

_Time Skip_

Jak and I had actually tied perfectly. Blitz said, " And here's the lucky winners, ladies and gentlemen! These two racers crossed the finish line at the exact same second. Well deserved win... well deserved indeed. You're showing promise out there, old boy. What's your secret?"

Jak said, " Clean Air." I laughed and Jak put his arm around my shoulder smirking.

Blitz said and chuckled, " Love it! Ha Ha! LOVE IT!"

Daxter grabbed the mic still in Blitz's hand and said, " And I'd like to give a shout out to all my golden boys."

Blitz pulled the mic away from him and asked, " Yeah yeah, wouldn't we all. Tell me Jak and Rachel, you two just beat one of the top racers in a bid to qualify for the Grand Championship race. Your point totals are impressive. What make you think people won't kill you for this?"

Daxter stuttered, " Wha, wha, what? What?"

Blitz asked, " Did I slur my words? Aren't you worried?"

Jak said, " Tell you the truth, We're probably dead already, but that doesn't mean I can't take a few scumbags with me."

I said, " If were going down might as well be kicking and screaming."

Blitz said and then ended the report, " Well, you made the people cheer, and that's good for business. Very good indeed. Until next time, this is G.T. Blitz signing off."

Jak said to Blitz, " You got a sweet gig goin' here."

Blitz said, " Oh, it's all for show... for the bigger powers that be... Ha ha ha. I'd be careful, though. I hear Mizo had a pretty sizable bet on this race... and lost."

Jak said, " I hope he was watching."

I said, "Oh wouldn't that be nice its like kicking dirt in his face."

Blitz said, " I bet it was like kicking dirt in his face and I'm sure he was." I raised an eyebrow as he left.

I said, "That was suspicious."

Jak said, "What was?"

I said, "Oh nothing. Lets go."

_Time Skip_

We headed to see Rayn and she was watching a hologram of Krew. Rayn stopped it when we walked in and said, " I took the liberty of going back through Dad's things. I found his decoder for the will. There's more on the disc. I think it's his journal."

Jak said, " Play it."

Rayn hit a button and the Krew hologram rewinded for a second. The Krew hologram said, " Mizo and I both want the same things, and we'll stop at nothing to get them. So I rolled the dice and made this bet with Mizo to avoid a costly gang war between us. The winner of the next Kras City Grand Championship Race will win the other's dirty business. All I have to do is field a better racing team than him, win the big race, and Mizo and his nasty clan will slink off to whatever hole they crawled out of, eh?"

Jak said when the hologram stopped, " No wonder they both want to win so badly."

I muttered, "There has got to be something else to it I can feel it."

Rayn said, " My father made a wager with the Mizo crime family? He's been linked to some of the worst crime in Kras City. I'm sure he's paying top dollar to field the best racers to beat us."

Jak said, " So we're up against the world's nastiest crime boss with the best mercenary racers money can buy... And we've been poisoned. I've had better weeks."

I said, " Still it is pretty exciting." I did a cute grin and he shook his head and chuckled slightly.

Rayn said, " You two must believe me. I never knew my father was into all this. Hell, I never knew my father at all."

Jak said, " You're not alone in this."

I said feeling my heart start hurting like crazy and felt burning tears in my eyes, " Neither of us ever knew our family's thanks to this fucked up world and crazy people."

Jak got serious and said, " Don't worry, we'll win. We're not giving up no matter what!" I smiled at him and felt a hot tear run down my cheek. Jak wiped it away and hugged me tight. Jak said and pulled away, "Come on lets get going."

Sig, Torn, Ashelin, Daxter, Jak, and I were at our pit station on the side of the track when Rayn came walking up to us. She said, " Jak, Rachel, you're both looking good in the standings so far. But even if we win this whole damn thing, how do we know Mizo will keep his word and walk away?"

Torn said, " We don't. But how do we know Krew will keep his?"

Ashelin said to Rayn, " Look honey, I don't care about Mizo, as long as we get the poison antidote. You're family 'business' is your problem."

Sig said, " Listen, I've been around this crime scene for a long time. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that death is always in the equation. Mizo won't leave witnesses. Win or lose, he'll try to kill us all."

I said sarcastic, "Oh goody."

Rayn said, " I just don't think we should leave this bet to chance. My father wouldn't have-"

Ashelin interrupted, " It's not your choice. And I wouldn't start modeling you life by what your father would do. Jak and Rachel will tell you where he ended up. Won't you?"

I gave Ashelin a shut the hell up look. Jak said, " Look, let's just keep racing and winning. We'll think of something."

_Time Skip_

Daxter, Jak, and I well mostly Daxter had decided we should go to the bloody hook bar before the next race. Daxter said, " Step aside boys, the speed triplets are in the building. Looks like we're taking it to your best boys on the track, eh Razer?"

Razer said, " Ah, welcome back to the Bloody Hook. If we keep meeting like this, people will start to talk. Hmmm..." I raised eyebrow and thought to myself what the fuck.

Daxter said, " You ain't so tough. Although you do dress strangely well, and have a certain odd sexy style."

I smacked Daxter over the head and said, " Daxter! Really? Talk about these things when I am not here!"

Jak said, " We found out about your boss' little bet with Krew, Razer. Mizo won't win, no matter how many of your goons he hires to race against us."

Razer said, " Oh yes, Mizo wanted me to tell you two that he loves the competition and looks forward to the rest of the season. Of course, he's a far fairer soul than I."

I groaned and pulled Jak and Daxter not wanting to talk to Razer anymore. We headed back to the track and got ready for the next racer. I was kind of bummed about not getting a drink. We were fixing up Jak's car since we had finished mine already. Kiera said to Dax, " I need a GB spanner, please."

Daxter asked, " What's a spanner?"

Kiera pointed to a piles of tools and said, " That one."

Daxter asked and pointed to one, " That one?"

Kiera said and pointed to one close to it, " No, that one."

Daxter said and went to get it, " I knew that."

Jak said, " You sure know your way around cars, Kiera." I was sitting in the drivers seat testing the wheel listening.

Kiera said, " I can handle tools. But that's-"

I hopped out and growled, "Kiera! If you even finish that sentence I will get the spanner whatever and beat you over the head with it!"

Jak walked over to me and whispered, "Calm down your turning red literally." I took a deep breath.

Razer walked in and said, "Oh look. The grease monkeys are busy putting their toy cars together. So I can take them apart."

Jak growled, " This is a private party, Razer."

Razer said, " Of course, I just came by to tell you I'm officially coming out of retirement, just for you two Jak and Rachel. Everyone's screaming for us to swap paint. And when it's all over, this town won't mourn your passing, they'll only lament how much money they lost betting on losers." I rolled my eyes and after we had finished up we headed out to race.

I had beat Jak this time. We were back in haven city again and hanging out in the naughty ottsel bar. Sig, Torn, Daxter, and Jak were drinking and relaxing. I said a little tipsy, "I feel sad. I'm like the only girl here."

Suddenly Pecker came flying in. Daxter said, " What do you want, Pecker?"

Pecker said, " I came here to tell you all to watch your tail feathers. Let's just say that in my position, I hear a lot of 'off the record' interviews..."

Jak said, " Start flapping you beak, Pecker."

I said, " Yeah spill the beans bird."

Pecker said, " Okay, okay. It appears that the Racing Syndicate, run by Mizo, has been fixing racings for some time. You guys are the only wild card out there and they don't like it."

Torn said, " Yeah, when you're poisoned you'll do crazy things."

Sig said, " That's off the record, squawker. Nobody knows about the poison, and we'd like to keep it that way."

I said giggling drinking more, "Yeah if everyone knew. Then everyone would know." I fell off the stool I was sitting on and started laughing like a crazy person.

Pecker said, " She is fun like this. Anyway and oh, of course, you can trust me. I'll let you know when I have more info."

Pecker flew out and Jak helped me stand up. I said, "I-I want more and have there always been three of you." I started laughing.

Sig said, " She doesn't drink often does she?" Jak shook his head making me dizzy.

I stuttered, "Yo-You know what you nee-need to slow down? It's like you were you were talking and it was so so fast."

Jak said, " I should get her back to the room before she starts acting well ya know."

I asked as Jak started half carrying me down the street, "Are you mad at me?" Jak shook his head making me dizzy. I asked, " Do you love me?" He nodded. I asked, " Do you love Kiera?" Jak stopped and looked at me. I started laughing and he kept walking. I said, "You hate me when your drunk or I am total out of it huh?" I sat down as Jak let go to let me walk. I said, "Ow I fell." He tried to pick me up and I said, " No carry me. Please?" He sighed and picked me up carrying me back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The next day we went back to the Naughty Ottsel. After Jak told me how weird I was drunk I told him, "I swear I won't go overboard."

Rayn came up and said, " I'm out there with you boys this time."

Jak said, " I've got it handled. I can take Razer."

I said, " So can I Jak and I think it's to late to fly solo."

Rayn said, " She's right. This one's too important to leave to chance. Don't worry about me, I can hold my own."

I said, "I'm right? Awesome!"

Blitz came in with his camera on and said, " Yes folks, we're live as I deliver a secret recorded message dropped of at our station earlier this morning. That's right, it's from the mysterious crime lord Mizo himself!"

Jak said, " Well, the rat's finally coming up from the sewers." The tv above came on and a dark figure was on the screen.

Mizo said, " Greetings fellow race lovers. Your perseverance this season has been... surprising. But Krew has sent you on a fool's errand. I'm prepared to forgive and forget and spare each of your lives, if you walk away now."

Jak said, " But we can't quit. We have no choice." Blitz puts his hand over the camera lense to interrupt his show and said, " Are you crazy? The world's deadliest crime lord is offering you a deal and you refuse? What does Krew have on you guys?"

I said, "None of your business."

Blitz took his hand off the camera and said, " This is amazing folks."

Jak slide in front of the camera and said, " If you're listening Mizo, your days are numbered. We'll win, or we'll die trying."

I yelled at the camera, " Come out of the sewers Mizo you rat." Daxter rolled off the bar where he had been sleeping the whole time. I rolled my eyes.

_Time Skip_

Ashelin, Pecker, Keira, Daxter, Jak, and I were back at the Naughty Ottsel to talk to Blitz after we had won the last race and we had figured out some important stuff. Jak sat down in a both across from Blitz and said, " Blitz, we need to talk."

Kiera said, " We analyzed Jak's car after it was sabotaged yet again. The explosives used..."

Pecker said, " Were the same type as those that killed your father."

Blitz said weirdly, " I don't know what you're talking about."

I asked, "It's pretty obvious." Blitz turned his head from me.

Jak said annoyed, " Don't you get it? The very same people that want us dead also killed your father."

Blitz said, " So the syndicate killed my old man. I'm not surprised. He was arrogant and cocky anyway."

I said, " But he was still your father and you were lucky to have one." I turned my face from him.

Ashelin said, " These are very bad people. If you know anything..."

Blitz said, " What I know is that the ratings this season are through the roof. And it's only going to get better as the season comes to a close."

Jak asked, " So that's it. That's all you care about?"

Blitz said, " It's all I've got. Now, if you don't mind, I have a swarm of cameras waiting." He left making me more suspicious.

_Time Skip_

We were all back in Kras city. Daxter, Jak, and I were at the bloody hook and were about to go sit with Rayn at the bar when I said, " Jak you have to tell her the truth about Krew. Now lets go." I pushed him to the bar and we sat down with Rayn.

Rayn said, " Thank you again Jak for your help. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Daxter said, "Uh Rayn, um, about your dad, Krew and all..."

I said, " Daxter shush." I looked at Jak and tried to smile.

Jak said, " Rayn, there's something I need to tell you."

Blitz walked in doing yet another report and interrupted. Blitz said, " Hello race fanatics, we're coming to you live with a breaking story. Yours truly has recovered documents that prove Jak and Rachel were the cause of Krew's death."

Rayn gasped, " What?"

Blitz said, " Jak and Rachel left him to die in a terrible explosion. How heartless can you get?"

I growled at Blitz, "Your such a snake."

Jak said, " It wasn't like that. Rayn... I had no choice."

Daxter said, " I told Jak he should fess up. I kept saying."

I growled, " Shut up Daxter. You said nothing."

Rayn asked upset, " You knew? You all knew didn't you?"

Blitz said, " Oh ho ho, could it get any more delicious? Well, we'll leave you three to work this out. Back you Greaser and a commercial break." Blitz's show ended and he said, " Sorry folks. But, that's show business. Huhhahahahaha..."

Rayn asked, " Who are you?"

Jak said, " Your father wasn't such a good guy. He killed a lot of people."

Rayn said, " And you think Mizo's any better? If we lose this championship, the whole city will suffer! Ughh! You wouldn't understand. Leave me alone. I'll win without you two if I must. I'm used to taking care of myself." She left.

_Time Skip_

We went to see Blitz right before the last race. Apparently Daxter, Sig, Keira, Jak, and I walked into a conversation between Blitz and Pecker. Blitz said, " Jak and Rachel know what I'm talking about. Right?"

Jak said, " Over these past few weeks, I've found out who my friends really are."

I said, " And your not one of them.

Blitz said, " Oh please... The B.S. meter is really pegged now. We'll see how your so called friendships hold up when Mizo breaks the news that he's bringing in a surprise driver for the final race!" He left.

I said, " Whatever. Let's get back to the ready room and get ready."

We went back and were ready to go. I switched on the tv. Blitz's show was on so we said, " Welcome everyone to the final race of the season. The winner here will take home all the marbles and virtually run Kras City when it's all over. And the loser... Wait, this just in... There's been a later entry for the Mizo team. Sources say this mysterious wheel jockey is one of the best drivers in the world. So stay tuned for all the death and destruction."

The report ended. I turned of the tv and a hologram of Krew came on. Krew's hologram said, " Well, it's the final race, eh? It all comes down to this. I just hope I didn't miscalculate the poison's potency. Heh heh heh. Win quickly and save yourselves. I want that trophy."

Daxter said, " I don't feel too good."

Ashelin said, " Me either."

I muttered, " I actually feel like I am going to die."

Jak said to Rayn, " Your father's agent better have those antidotes waiting at the finish line."

Sig said, " I've got your back, Jak."

Ashelin said, " And I've got yours."

I said, "What about me?"

Jak said and hugged me, " I'll will have your back."

Daxter asked, " Hey! Who's got mine?"

Kiera walked in and said, " I do!"

Jak said shocked, " Kiera!"

Samos said, " Kiera, you're not going to race."

Kiera said, " Daddy, I'm racing, and that's final."

Samos yelled, " Agh! Just like her mother!"

Torn said, " Let's do this."

We all put our hands in. Jak said, " All for one..."

Ashelin said, " And one right in the groin."

Rayn said, " Let's make Mizo pay!"

I said, "And pay big!"

We headed out to the track.

_Time Skip_

I ended up winning first. Everyone was so happy for me and was so excited and felt a little sick from the poison. Kiera said, " You did it, Rachel!"

Daxter said, " Yeah... WE did!"

Rayn walked up with the antidotes. Jak asked, " Rayn, what's going on?"

Rayn said, " Relax, this whole thing was designed to flush Mizo out. As for the poison, don't worry, I've got the antidotes right here."

Ashelin asked, " How could you know that Mizo would be close?"

Rayn said, " Father tried to eliminate Mizo for years, but he could never ID the man. Then we realized... There is no Mizo, or rather..."

Blitz pushed everyone a side. I bet he was mad that after he was found out to be apart of Mizo's team. He also lost to a girl. I giggled slightly to myself then focused. Blitz said, " Out of my way! You broke the rules!"

Daxter yelled, " Blitz?"

Blitz yelled and yanked his fake hair off showing off some tattoos, " I'm Mizo! And losing the bet changes nothing! I'll crush your family and this whole city! No one else will ever know."

Pecker floated down on one of Mizo's camera's and said, " No one except for two hundred million viewers that is.

Mizo yelled, " What?

Pecker said, " Smile for the cameras, big boy! Every star has to fall, right Mizo?"

Mizo yelled and grabbed the antidotes out of Rayn's hand, " Nyaaagh! You will all die!" Mizo jumped in his car and started driving away.

Daxter yelled, " After him, Jak!" I got in the passengers seat. We chased Mizo down trying to stop him without hurting the antidotes. Finally I got him with some missles and his car exploded and ramed into a wall freeing the antidote's but lodging Mizo in the burning car. Jak picked up the antidote.

Mizo said, " She'll betray you, you know..."

Jak asked, " Are you still talking?"

Mizo said, " Rayn... she'll become even worse than me."

Jak said, " Right, like how you killed your own father!"

I said, " Your a dirty cheating, lying snake rat! I wanted to say that to your face. Now I feel better."

Mizo totally ignored me and said, " And why not kill my old man? He left us for his sick love of racing. And when he did, we vowed to own the whole damn sport! All of it! Every last part..."

Miz said as we started walking away, " You have a habit of leaving people to die, don't you?" Jak paused and so did I. We didn't turn around.

Jak went on walking and said, " You get used to it." Right after that Mizo's car exploded. We hopped in Jak's car and headed back. After we all drank the antidote we headed to the Bloody Hook to celebrate. Daxter was telling everyone what happened in his own way, " And just then, I pushed Jak and Rachel to safety as the car exploded in a fiery inferno!"

Sig said, " Wow! Great story, Dax."

Torn said, " Great racing everyone."

Samos walked up and said, " Wonderful driving!"

Jak said, " Thanks."

Samos said, " I was talking to my daughter." I giggled.

Rayn walked up and said, " Well, everyone, I must be on my way. Thank you all for helping me take out my father's enemies. This town will be a better place for it. And thank you Jak and you too Rachel... for showing me the light."

Jak gave Rayn a friendly hug and said, " Take care."

Sig told her, " Be better than your father."

Rayn walked off and Daxter said, " You know, that old girl ain't so bad." I saw the will/diary on the counter. Daxter said, "Hey, she forgot Krew's diary."

When Daxter picked it up a hologram of Krew appeared and said, " Hello Rayn dear... so it's our little secret, eh? Just pour into your glass first... Three seconds and no more and yours will have no poison. The rest will get a full dose. Ha, ha, ha, haa... Then we'll take down that miserable Mizo and be the top crime family in Kras City! I only wish I could be there to give you a big hug! Like father, like daughter eh?"

Jak said, " Oh my god..." Torn and Ashelin were very close being very lovey dovey in there way.

Torn said, " Who woulda thunk?"

Ashelin walked her fingers up Torn's shirt and when he looked down she flicked him playfully and said, " Well, if you'd all been thinking with your... heads."

Daxter said, " Yeah, Jak! The important this is we won.. and we're alive."

Sig said, " And we brought down that scumbag Mizo!"

Daxter said, " And we rocked the racing circuit, right Jak? I said, right Jak?"

I said, " Shut up Daxter."

Jak whispered in my ear. I said and hugged him, "Yes."

Jak asked whispering, " So do I get a kiss also?" I grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a long kiss until I was out of breath.


End file.
